O Mistério das Rosas Vermelhas
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi, Romance, Romance², Lemon] Uma situação muito estranha está deixando o jovem de longos cabelos trançados com a pulga atrás da orelha. Flores estão aparecendo misteriosamente. Quem será o autor deste ato? Cap 10 ON [Final]
1. Resenha ?

**O Mistério das Rosas vermelhas**

* * *

**Anime**: Gundam Wing

**Personagens**: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5 e... sua síndrome por justiça

**Classificação**: BL(Yaoi), Romance, Romance²... Lemon? Yep, tentarei XDD

**Capítulos?** Sim, mas curtinhos, eu prometo

**Disclaimer**: _Depois de uma mega reunião com todas as ficwriter's brasileiras de Gundam em uma base secreta da **GCYGW**¹, notamos que ninguém no meio possuía os benditos ©copyrigh_ _dos G-boys e que somente a Bandai e Sunrise é que são as felizardas. E com muita tristeza em nossos corações resolvemos deixar este assunto de lado... Mas temos uma organização secreta que está traçando planos para que possamos mudar isto o mais rápido possível... Aguardem_ Ò.Ó

**Nota**: Esta história estará se passando após Endless Walts, então pode ocorrer de alguns personagens parecerem OCC um pouco. Aqui vou estar procurando explorar pequenos trechos do anime, informações coletadas sobre os personagens. Então espero que não se assustem quando surgir algo, mas garanto que serão coisas bem leves, apenas para ambientar ou sei lá XDD e pelo que andei pesquisando para esta fic, desde que eles começaram em suas atividades como pilotos, desde treinamentos ao fatídico dia de pilotagem, guerras e destruição, o cronograma é de aproximadamente dois anos. Só vou alterar um fato gritante neste cronograma por que eu acho uma _"injustiça" _com um dos integrantes, ok... isto não é minha culpa, culpem a Dee por isto,hehehe (olhando o tamanho da nota e se assustando).

**Oferecimento**: Esta fic vai para todas as meninas (ou meninos) que leram (estão acompanhando) Shouting for love... Já que nesta fic o Duo, sofre, eu resolvi dar um presente para compensar o sofrimento do lindinho... ai ai ai... o amor está no ar, o romance também... muito mel na veia Dee-chan e Yoru... aqui ele ta de cabelos longos ta?rsrsrs e Mey, agradeço por ser uma fã de minhas fics me incentivando sempre dizendo que eu não escrevo mal,hehehe

**_Sumário_**:

Uma situação muito estranha está deixando o jovem de longos cabelos trançados com a pulga atrás da orelha. Flores estão aparecendo misteriosamente. Quem será o autor deste ato?

Espero que gostem e que comentem.

Só esclarecendo o _**GCYGW**¹_

_**G ** Garotas que  
**C ** Curtem  
**Y ** Yaoi  
**G ** Gundam (ohhh)  
**W ** Wing (ohhh again XDD)  
_

_**Boa Leitura**_


	2. Capítulo I

**Anime**: Gundam Wing

**Personagens**: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5 e... sua síndrome por justiça

**Classificação**: BL(Yaoi), Romance, Romance²... Lemon? Yep, tentarei XDD

**Capítulos?** Sim, mas curtinhos, eu prometo

_**Disclaimer da vez:** __Ainda estamos trabalhando em um plano conjunto para nos apossarmos dos direitos autorais de Gundam Wing e seus gostosos. Conseguimos até os Móbiles Suits dos rapazes para invadirmos a Bandai e Sunrise e seus comparças, mas primeiramente o plano não pode ser falhas então não comentaremos aqui, vai que algum inimigo se apodere de nossos planos e ponha tudo por água abaixo? Teríamos que fazer uma autodestruição dos gundans e de nossa base. Então e ainda infelizmente os ©copyrigh dos G-boys não nos pertencem _

_**Aproveitem bastante**_

* * *

**Cap I**

* * *

**  
Ano A C 197**

A guerra havia acabado graças à intervenção dos pilotos Gundam em sua maior parte. Marinéia havia entendido que a forma que ela escolhera não era a correta e desde então com a posse de Relena Peacecraft juntamente a cúpula da paz da Esfera Terrestre, tudo poderia estar sendo encarado como o início da paz de que muitos almejaram.

Após a batalha final, todos os pilotos de Móbile Suits especialmente os pilotos Gundans, estavam liberados de seus afazeres, dando a eles uma espécie de folga.

Enquanto Chang se preparava para fazer parte do quadro corporativo dos Preventers, Trowa ia em busca de Catherine afim de deixa-la mais próxima. Sobravam nisto tudo Quatre, Duo e Heero que ainda estava em recuperação.

Duo resolveu que teria de dar um pequeno jeito em sua vida, já que esta agora estaria fadada a não ter mais a adrenalina de um combate. Não que ele gostasse de guerra, mas por que justamente um lado sombrio seu adorava a descarga de eletricidade que percorria suas veias e seu corpo quando estava no controle de seu Deathscythe Hell. E agora com o pacifismo, ele não teria mais isto, teria que ajustar sua vida, assim como os demais pilotos. E para isto, tinha que arranjar uma moradia que não fosse a casa de Quatre. O atual destino dos três últimos pilotos.

Heero, ainda permanecia calado e sua forma mais ou menos temida – não que as demais não fossem – mas o fato de estar muito calado e em uma postura de observação constante estava deixando até mesmo Quatre atordoado com aquilo a ponto do loiro tomar uma postura que poderia lhe colocar em perigo ou não.

"Heero, por que você não toma logo uma atitude?" Disse o loiro temendo ter usado as palavras erradas. De alguma forma, ele sabia. Soube que algo estava mudando quando sentiu Heero na primeira vez. Antes era algo beirando a confusão, mas estava lá, um sentimento em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos. Uma única coisa que ele não esperava sentir vindo de Heero, o Soldado Perfeito, mas estava lá.

Heero apenas olhou na direção de Quatre ao seu lado, vendo o rapaz de feições angelicais, mas de alma forte e guerreira, com um semblante onde estava escrito que ele sabia mais do que Heero poderia mostrar. Cerrou os olhos com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito em uma forma de defesa consciente e também quase inconsciente deixando suas palavras roucas e sem emoção alguma ser apenas ouvida pelo loiro, já que o americano estava intertido um pouco mais à frente deles no avião. "Não sei do que você esta falando".

Quatre ao ver o ato, deixou um suspiro e um pequeno sorriso em seus finos lábios aparecerem. "Heero... Não sou tão inocente quanto você pensa. Se você puder aceitar um conselho meu... Faça algo antes que seja tarde". Terminou de falar se levantando deixando um Heero pensativo enquanto olhava para o exterior do avião.

"Farei, mas e se não for o correto? Não fui treinado para isto". Terminou a frase deixando em seu rosto a confirmação de dúvidas ao longo do que colocaria em jogo... Seus sentimentos. Sim, Heero os possuía, mas fora treinado para deixa-los de lado, esquece-los para que toda a sua missão fosse bem sucedida, mas agora... qual seria a sua missão? Sua mente sabia o que queria, sabia o que fazer, mas pairava a dúvida de um sucesso.

**OooOOooO**

Haviam se passados dois dias desde que chegaram na pequena mansão de Quatre.

O primeiro dia foi um pouco tumultuado em suas agendas. Na realidade os três deveriam se apresentar em coletivas com a imprensa, em reuniões no QG dos Preventers para informar se aceitariam o mesmo posto dado a Chang Wufei – não o mesmo trabalho -, mas a mesma graduação em setores diferentes. E essa agenda corrida já estava entrando em seu terceiro dia.

Heero passava horas -após a volta- em seu quarto pensando em uma forma de se fazer notar ou até mesmo de sondar o americano.

Mesmo este tempo todo que passara com Duo, basicamente um tempo de dois anos entre todos os acontecimentos, não sabia muito a cerca dos sentimentos de Duo. O americano era mestre em disfarçar os reais sentimentos com uma fabulosa máscara... sempre sorrindo, sempre fazendo piadinhas, mas nunca se deixando ser visto sem a mesma. Então a opção seria uma espera, uma pequena missão de reconhecimento por assim dizer.

Pensando desta forma Heero acabou tendo uma pequena idéia – simplória, mas que poderia ser o caminho certo - de como deveria proceder com o americano. Faria isto naquele dia mesmo.

Notando que já havia se passado das três da manhã, tentou se forçar a descansar, mas só lhe via a mente a imagem de uma trança ricochetando no ar seguido por um belo sorriso... Na verdade era o mais belo que já vira. Adormeceu por final deixando um discreto – mas não menos importante - sorriso no canto de sua boca.

**OooOOooO**

"Bom dia rapazes" Entrou da cozinha um sorridente americano, que já se apossava de uma das cadeiras para tomar seu café reforçado – de besteiras é claro – antes de um dia corrido. "Quat, eu devo demorar um pouco hoje para retornar". Falou já se servindo de um copo relativamente grande de refrigerante. "Devo hoje começar a buscar um apê pra mim loirinho". Falava como se só existisse ali ele e Quatre, que discretamente lançou um olhar para Heero.

O japonês já havia decidido o que teria que fazer, mas escutar aquilo estava lhe deixando desconfortável, ainda mais quando seguido de um olhar que lhe dizia em poucas palavras... _'Heero, faça algo'_. Sua única opção no momento foi se levantar e sair silenciosamente ignorando os olhares dos dois que ficaram na cozinha.

Duo por sua vez apenas suspirou ao seguir Heero com o olhar. Em seu rosto, já não estava mais o sorriso, mas estava estampada a dor da desilusão de que nunca seria correspondido. Seus olhos voltaram-se para Quatre que observava tudo. "É Quat, acho que eu tenho que agitar logo o meu canto". Foram suas últimas palavras antes de cair no mais completo silencio durante o restante de seu café matinal.

Quatre estava ciente dos sentimentos de ambos, mas decidira-se a não se meter mais do que já havia feito. Foi ele que convenceu Duo a ficar na mansão por uns tempos antes de sair em busca de um local para morar, foi ele que havia dado um toque no japonês para que este fizesse algo rapidamente, mas... daí a chegar e literalmente jogar um nos braços do outros descaradamente, seria na sua opinião algo de muita falta de respeito, mas não estava se negando que a vontade de que lhe dava era esta. Ambos se gostavam, Duo disfarçava, mas era óbvio em seus atos que gostava de Heero. Estava sempre perto do japonês, em situações sutis é claro, mas estava sempre ali. Mesmo com Relena perseguindo Heero todas às vezes, era Duo que passava mais tempo com o soldado, mas tempo em uma cumplicidade do que a garota.

Recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira enquanto pensava seriamente. Era incrível que soldados sempre pensavam primeiramente em seus companheiros. Era um laço forte que sempre se desenvolvia. O de Duo e Heero não era diferente. Eles tinham um equilíbrio quando estavam trabalhando juntos. Duo quando soube da autodestruição do Wing Zero deve ter se remoído todo por dentro. Era fato.

Seus pensamentos deram um pulo até uma determinada pessoa que sempre lhe assombrara a mente. Trowa. Teve que sorrir ao lembrar de seu companheiro piloto. Era impossível não se sentir nas nuvens sempre que estava perto dele e agora Trowa estava procurando Catherine. Havia pedido que o moreno se hospedasse lá na sua casa, mas este se recusou justamente por ter saído em sua busca. Quanto tempo ele iria demorar? Também não havia se declarado, mas sabia que algo entre os dois estava acontecendo ou não seria o único da casa a receber ligações no inicio da noite do belo jovem apenas para informar que estava bem e que ainda não havia encontrado a sua irmã. Deixou um sorrisinho escapar lhe dos lábios, mas tal ato foi mais do que percebido por Duo que ainda estava ali presente, observando toda mudança de seu amigo loiro.

"O que será que este loiro com cara de anjo está pensando para deixar um sorriso descarado sair em seus lábios?" Falou brincalhão um Duo. Isto fez com que Quatre corasse até o ultimo fio de cabelo e se levantasse tão rapidamente para sair da visão de Duo.

"Nada, eu não estava pensando em nada" Disse se condenando por ser tão fácil de ser pego por Duo.

"Nada uma ova... anda Quat, o que você estava pensando? Será que era em um..." Sua falar foi interrompida duplamente. Primeiro por Quatre que estava todo tenso virado de costas para Duo e que deixou um sussurro escapar e segundo por Heero que reaparecera na cozinha avisando que já estava de saída, oferecendo carona para os dois, já que iriam inicialmente para o mesmo local.

A brincadeira por hora estava suspensa, mas depois Duo teria o prazer de espremer o loirinho.

**OooOOooO**

Mais um dia agitado para os três rapazes, Chang até que estava ao lado deles para apresentar todo o QG dos Preventers, uma vez que foi decidida a inclusão deles no quadro corporativo. Estariam trabalhando no mesmo lugar, mas com funções diferenciadas.

Cada um agora tinha seu posto e sua sala. Quatre ficou encarregado com o setor de negociação entre as colônias e a terra, afinal o loiro era extremamente capaz para desempenhar esta função. Heero estava na mesma função de Chang e mais alguns adendos, foi lhe atribuído o cargo de chefe de segurança. Ele dividiria com o chinês os setores a monitorar além de poder usar suas outras qualidades também. Duo havia ficado que a área de verificação de sistemas e treinamento de pessoal. No caso de Duo, era um trabalho quase que coligado ao de Heero. Heero desenvolvia os sistemas de segurança e Duo os invadia além de treinar o pessoal para ultrapassa-los. De inicio Duo não sabia se xingava isto ou se adorava.

Já estavam nisto a uma boa parte do tempo, à tarde já estava caindo quando foram liberados do quartel. A partir daí as coisas teriam que ser feitas na mais calma possível, afinal um bondoso superior deu lhes alguns dias de descanso antes deles começarem suas funções.

Os quatros jovens estavam parados na porta do quartel, Chang dizendo que deveria voltar para a papelada foi se retirando. Duo por sua vez piscou para Quatre "Quat, vou dar uma volta e fazer aquilo que disse de manhã. Volto antes do jantar, afinal não quero perder seus dotes culinários e principalmente _'aquela conversinha'"._ Duo terminou de falar e saiu rindo da cara do amigo. Deixando para trás apenas Heero, que não tirava os olhos dos movimentos de Duo, e Quatre ainda corado.

"Quatre, preciso de sua ajuda e descrição para um plano". O loiro olhou para Heero com os olhos brilhantes. Seu amigo resolvera fazer algo, então claro que ele iria ajuda-lo da melhor maneira possível. Deu um sorriso na direção de Heero e balançou a cabeça em confirmação mesmo sem saber do que poderia ser.

**OooOOooO**

Já era início de noite e somente em casa estava Heero e Quatre, Duo ainda não havia retornado e isto era até então perfeito para os planos do japonês.

Depois que explicara tudo a Quatre e ter que agüentar sorrisos, palavras açucaradas e comentários um tanto quanto constrangedores que o loiro falava enquanto lhe ajudava com o plano, Heero conseguiu respirar tranqüilamente, mas ele mesmo não deveria estar na casa quando o americano voltasse. Resolveu que iria visitar Treize¹ e quem sabe tentar saber como estava Marinéia depois de todo o ocorrido.

Quatre por sua vez se repreendia mentalmente que não deveria ser transparente sobre aquele assunto, principalmente com Duo, afinal estava interessado em entrar naquele jogo imposto por Heero.

Não se passou muito tempo eu um certo americano explosivo entrou na casa. Impossível não saber quando Duo não estava em um local, claro tirando nas horas das missões, mas fora isto, ele conseguia ser mais barulhento do que um elefante correndo. Quatre teve que rir abertamente desta comparação, ainda mais ao imaginar a cara do amigo ao se ver comparado animal daquele porte.

"Quat, o que temos para o jantar? Estou faminto demais". Já perguntava o americano capturando alguns biscoitos do armário.

"Ainda vai demorar um pouco para sair o jantar Duo. Mas resolvi fazer uma lasanha de quatro queijos, o que me diz... interessado?" Sorria ao ver o brilho que dançava nas orbes violetas de seu amigo. Sabia que qualquer coisa que fizesse, Duo sempre comeria e se bobeasse iria repetir e não deixaria nem cheiro para os demais.

"Interessado? Claro que estou e não só pela fome né, Quat... Puxa, você cozinha muito bem para ser um homem e pior um ex-piloto gundam...". Deixou um sorriso malicioso transpassar seus lábios com os pensamentos que logo estava sendo verbalizado..."Já pode até casar que não fará desfeita". Terminou a frase poupando os reais comentários, mas soube que Quatre realmente entendera quando viu não sou seu rosto corado, mas também a vermelhidão se apossar do pescoço do loirinho.

"Duo...". Falou de forma envergonhada tentando evitar o máximo possível olhar a cara de Duo a sua frente.

"Calma Quat, vou te deixar em paz por alguns momentos, mas depois do meu banho e antes do jantar ainda quero saber detalhes de nosso assunto matinal, hein... não vai fugir não. Bom, vou agora tomar meu merecido banho". Já comentou se levantando e nem dando tempo para que o amigo retrucasse sobre a possível conversa, mas o que não viu foi o sorriso do loiro ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras.

Duo foi andando para o seu quarto no segundo andar, notando que somente estavam ali ele e Quatre. Passou em frente ao quarto de Heero observando que nem barulhos de teclas sendo digitadas eram ouvidas. Seus pensamentos trabalhavam contra si mesmo dizendo que Heero no mínimo estava ao lado de Relena. _'Ele deve estar com ela agora e eu... aqui sozinho. O que me restou depois de toda esta guerra? Nem ele eu posso ter...'_

Seu quarto era ao lado do japonês. Entrou ainda com as luzes apagadas. Não se sentia bem, aquele pensamento havia drenado a pouca alegria que sentia. Retirou seus sapatos deixado-os no canto e logo foi para o banheiro tentar lavar sua alma e seu corpo, pena que não conseguira nunca lavar seu coração.

No banheiro, realmente foi preciso acender as luzes. Enquanto soltava seus cabelos, deixou sua mente vagar para o assunto que tentara em vão resolver ao fim da tarde... Seu apartamento. Já estava retirando sua roupa ao pensar que andara pelo centro em busca de algo que desejava e ao mesmo tempo não queria. Seria engraçado a situação se esta não lhe causasse a tristeza que estava sentido. Ter que deixar Heero para poder esquece-lo.

Entrou debaixo da ducha quente sentindo seus músculos que antes estavam tensos, começarem a relaxar. Sentiu-se triste ao se lembrar da forma como conhecera Heero. O soldado estava ao lado dela, de Relena. Lembrou os tiros, lembrou do resgate que fizera, lembrou da autodestruição do wing zero e da dor que sentiu ao de certa forma presenciar aquilo. Tudo aquilo, ao longo daquele tempo todo, guardado em seu peito, tapado por uma máscara que estava prestes a cair. Resolveu parar de pensar nisto, não queria chorar, não queria ter seus olhos vermelhos e nariz de mesma cor.

Fechando a torneira do chuveiro, tateou as toalhas no gancho ao lado do box para se enxugar. Enrolou uma das toalhas nos cabelos e a outra em torno de seu corpo esquio indo para o quarto.

A falta de luz agora era incômoda e por isto resolveu acende-la, mas seus olhos não esperavam ver o objeto em cima de sua cama; aproximou-se um pouco mais da mesma e com um olhar incrédulo pegou-o em suas mãos que agora estavam tremendo... "Um buquê? Um buquê de rosas vermelhas? Mas como? Alias... por quem?". Falava baixinho, mas para si mesmo como se ele próprio obtivesse as respostas.

_**Alguns minutos depois na sala de jantar...**_

"Quatreeeeeeeeeeee..." Gritava um afoito americano ao descer as escadas de forma apressada.

Quatre ao ouvir a forma desesperada que era chamado, suprimiu a vontade de rir e tentou arduamente se fazer de sonso – o que não era muito difícil, mas com Duo era pouco funcional -, correndo para a porta da cozinha quase se chocando com o americano que ofegava e segurava na mão direita um belo buquê de rosas... Vermelhas... Paixão. "O que aconteceu Duo?" Tentava entrar no clima da situação.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, eu exijo uma explicação sobre esta brincadeira?" Apontava para o buquê enquanto olhava para o rosto do loiro procurando indícios de algo errado e nada encontrando.

"Duo que lindo..." Falava olhando atentamente as flores e logo em seguida voltando a olhar para o amigo. "São belas, vermelhas e vivas, mas... por que você acha que eu tenho algo haver com isto, Duo?" Estava sendo um bom ator.

"Loiro..." Falava de forma acusadora enquanto adentrava a cozinha. "Algo me diz que você resolveu descontar as brincadeiras que eu estou acostumado a fazer com você, então o lindinho ai, resolveu me deixar esse presentinho em minha cama". Olhava realmente para Quatre tentando desvenda-lo, mas o loiro ou realmente não sabia de nada ou ele conseguiu o melhor papel de ator em algumas horas de sua ausência.

"Duo... eu sei tanto quanto você sabe, sinceramente eu não faço idéia de como estas lindas rosas foram parar em sua cama". Segurava-se para não rir. "Mas pelo visto você deve ter um admirador ou admiradora. O único problema que temos é que tal pessoa deve ter entrado aqui em casa e feito isto não é mesmo? Então temos uma falha na segurança. Vou pedir para Heero checar isto depois".

"E onde esta Heero?" Perguntava curioso. Claro que desejava que aquelas flores fossem dadas pelo seu amor secreto, mas isto estava fora de cogitação. Decididamente Heero nunca faria isto, ele não possuía sentimentos nem para si próprio, o que fará para com um americano baka – como era chamado – como ele.

"Ele resolveu que era melhor obter informações sobre o estado de Marineia e ainda não retornou". Dizia enquanto colocava a mesa para o jantar evitando olhar muito para Duo.

"Ele foi na casa de Treize? Eu não acredito nisto. Saber como Marinéia se encontra?". Estava um pouco abobalhado com isto. Heero Yuy, o Soldado Perfeito, o ponto chave da salvação da terra, querendo saber como uma pessoa que quase colocou tudo a perder, estava? Era algo novo. Quem sabe não teria algum motivo por detrás disto, algo haver com a nova função de Heero nos Preventers talvez.

"Foi sim. Ele apesar de não demonstrar acabou ficando preocupado com o estado de saúde de Marinéia". Tentava não se deixar guiar por aquela conversa, caso contrário Duo iria pagá-lo em algum pequeno detalhe. "Pronto o jantar está servido". Falou sorrindo olhando para Duo. "Anda, deixe-me colocar essas rosas em um jarro com água". Pegou o buquê sem esperar uma resposta de Duo que o olhava ainda desconfiado. "Sabe o que significa receber rosas com pétalas vermelhas Duo?". Viu o americano o encarar com uma das sobrancelhas elevadas enquanto arrumava as flores na jarra. "A cor vermelha significa paixão, sabe? Acho a coisa mais romântica que alguém pode receber, claro existem outras coisas, mas enfim... apenas acho romântico". Enquanto falava seu rosto adquiria uma coloração avermelhada.

"Ok Quat, já entendi que não foi você, já entendi que é um ato romântico de alguém que não se identificou e já entendi o que a cor vermelha significa, mas por que? Por que comigo? Cara... porque me deixar curioso desta forma? Quat, você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu sou hiper curioso, mas você também sabe o que eu mais desejo neste mundo...". Falava sem dar trégua, só reduzindo o tom de voz nas últimas palavras.

"Duo, eu não sei...". Ver o rosto de Duo daquela maneira, cheio de dúvidas, fez com que Quatre se sentisse mal como aquilo tudo, mas prometera a Heero manter sigilo, descrição a cerca do plano.

"Quat, esqueça ok? Vamos jantar, vamos esquecer isto por enquanto. Não quero mais falar sobre isto, ok?". Duo já estava pegando seu prato e preparando-o quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

"Esquecer o que Duo?". A voz rouca de Heero soou atrás do americano que apenas se arrepiou.

O americano estava paralisado. Será que Heero havia escutado alguma coisa?

**Continua...

* * *

**

**_Olá a tds_**

_Bem já deixo avisado que o update desta fic pode demorar um pouco viu, então nada de manifestações e ameaças de morte XDD_

_Este fic veio pq eu queria fazer algo fofo, romântico, meloso e misterioso. E nada melhor do que um Heero pós guerra tentando cercar um americano baka querido não só por ele, mas como por nós também neh? _

_Então a quem está acompanhando Shouting for love, eis aqui um presentinho._

_Ahhh... era pra ser one-short, mas eu ñ sei definitivamente trabalhar one-shorts e muito menos para os g-boys. E claro não serão vários capítulos apenas o suficiente para que vocês gamem no Hee-chan mais ainda XDD_

_Bjins e como uso meu jargão..._

_**"Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic"**_


	3. Capítulo II

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5 e... sua síndrome por justiça  
**Classificação**: BL(Yaoi), OCC/-, Romance, Romance²... Lemon? Yep, tentarei XDD  
**Capítulos?** Sim, mas curtinhos, eu prometo

**_Disclaimer da vez:_**_ Por um breve dia tivemos em nossas mãos os lindos G-boys. Como isto ocorreu? Simples... pelo aniversário da Dee-chan na semana passada, um plano foi bolado e conseguimos usufruir dos meninos por uma longa noite com direito a fotos, vídeos, gritaria, correria, ameaças de morte da parte de um japonês com olhar assassino(uma vez que pedimos a Duo um strip XDD), um loiro sendo assediado por fãs que queria cenas nada angelicais entre ele e Trowa e também não esquecendo de um chinês que foi abarrotado de perguntas do tipo: "A espada de Treize é tão grande assim?"_

**_Lembrando que_**_: Ainda a Bandai e Sunrise e seus comparças, possuem os ©copyrigh dos G-boys E esta fic é sem fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento._

**_Oferecimento a Dee-chan pelo aniversário. _****_Vivaaaa Deeee... _****_Ok, não é aquele presente, mas vai de coração_**

**_Aproveitem bastante

* * *

_**

**Cap II

* * *

**

"Nada Heero... deixa pra lá". Disse tentando dissimular nervosismo que se apossava de seu interior.

"Ok". A resposta foi seguida de um brilho nas orbes azul cobalto que somente Quatre observou.

"Heero, junte-se a nós para o jantar, e nos fale como está Marinéia e Treize". Quatre sorria, mas este tipo de sorriso era bem característico de alguém que estava preste a aprontar, e o alvo? Ah, este tanto o loiro quanto o japonês já sabiam.

Heero já estava próximo a mesa puxando uma das cadeiras ficando 'casualmente' na frente de Duo – este por sinal com o olhar em algum ponto de seu pranto -, olhando-o como se estivesse pronto a pular em seu pescoço.

"Marinéia está relativamente bem. Ficará permanentemente em cadeiras de rodas, já que teve danos em sua coluna, mas aquela menina tem força de viver". Falou enchendo um copo com o suco de laranja fresco que Quatre acabara de fazer.

"Espero que agora na companhia de Treize ela sinta-se melhor. Estar ao lado de quem amamos sempre nos deixa bem". Era Quatre comentando já com um sorriso maroto.

"Quatre, e você está ao lado de quem você ama?" A voz de Duo saiu em um misto de sentimentos. Se loirinho estava interessado em lhe deixar nervoso... em parte estava conseguindo, mas também iria sofrer.

Um engasgo foi ouvido. O loiro tossia desesperadamente ficando vermelho não só pela situação, mas também pelo o que Duo havia sutilmente comentado. _"Americano safado", _foi o que passou rapidamente na mente do árabe, antes de se livrar da crise de tosse se recuperando lentamente.

"Claro Duo... estou ao lado de meus amigos. Amo vocês como se fossem meus irmãos". Disse sorrindo querendo passar uma verdade que... bom, existia, mas um deles o loiro não desejava como irmão.

Heero somente observava a tudo enquanto comia. Queria saber se Duo já havia visto a surpresa, queria saber era sobre isto que os dois estavam conversando antes de chegar. A curiosidade estava crescendo, mas não deveria fazer nenhum alarido sobre isto, Duo não era detraído.

"A propósito Heero... Temos um pequeno problema em nosso sistema de segurança". Quatre fitou seriamente o rosto de Heero. Rezava a Deus para que não fizesse nada de errado durante a 'conversa pré-ensaiada'.

Heero parou de comer voltando sua atenção para o loiro. A feição não se alterou nem um milímetro, mas por dentro era uma outra situação.

"Como assim Quatre?". Palavras resumidas para algo que haviam bolado. E na mesa um jovem trançado olhava o diálogo com um misto de curiosidade e temor.

"É que... bom, parece que a casa foi invadida". _"Por Alah, eu tenho que me segurar para não rir da cara do Duo"_ Olhava de soslaio para Duo, vendo a intensa curiosidade deste, a ponto de ter parado de comer.

"Invadida? Levaram algo, alguma informação importante, Quatre?" Se Heero fosse um ator receberia um premio de melhor atuação sonsa, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, pois até seus olhos adquiriu o característico brilho de combate.

"Não, na verdade não levaram nada... apenas deixaram algo". Evitava olhara para Duo, pois o jovem estava com os olhos arregalados amedrontados pelo que Quatre poderia falar.

Heero em mais uma atuação só elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas aos ouvir aquilo. "O que deixaram Quatre? Algo perigoso? Creio que não, pois você não estaria tão calmo assim". Seus olhos vagaram para o rosto de Duo notando que este estava ficando levemente corado.

"Não foi nada demais Heero, nada mesmo... O Quatre está preocupado demais com algo sem necessidade". A voz de Duo saiu desesperada. Claro ele não gostaria que Heero soubesse que havia recebido flores... rosas vermelhas de algum admirador secreto e estupidamente abusado que ousou invadir a casa de ex-pilotos gundans. A mente de Duo trabalhava em cima disto. Ou a pessoa era um estúpido suicida ou era apaixonado mesmo.

Heero notou o olhar distante de Duo após aquelas palavras apressadas. Em seu peito seu coração teimava em sair do rítimo normal, nem todos os anos de treinamento neste momento faria com que o rítimo voltasse ao normal. Somente o americano possuía este poder em Heero.

"Certo, se não levaram nada e se você Duo, diz que não foi nada demais, então não preciso me preocupar tanto, mas vou averiguar o sistema de qualquer forma". Olhando para Duo de uma forma tão intensa como se o estivesse desnudando.

Se o americano não estivesse sentado estaria tendo dois grandes problemas. O primeiro seria ele indo ao chão por estar com as pernas bambas, e o segundo foi a crescente e notória ereção que havia se formado somente pelo olhar intenso de Heero sobre si. _"Se ele consegue me deixar assim só com um simples olhar..." _Os pensamentos de Duo eram o inimigo naquele momento. Por conta disto não poderia se levantar e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Heero notando a forma lascívia que encarava o americano optou por se levantar bruscamente levando seu prato, talheres e copo até a pia. Dando um pequeno tempo enquanto lavava demoradamente a louça, fazendo com que seu baixo ventre fosse imprensado no mármore frio da pia. Tinha que se controlar e mesmo com a calça apertada, a protuberância era visível.

Quatre que havia se calado só observando a tensão entre os dois, ficou corado ao perceber 'sem querer' o estado de Heero. _"Até quando esses dois vão conseguir se segurar?" _Se por um lado era engraçado, saber que ambos nutriam sentimentos tão fortes e eram tão cegos para notar ou se declarar, por outro era triste, já que via a tristeza nos olhos de Duo sempre o pegava contemplando algum ponto vago.

Heero que estavam já calmo resolveu jogar a última da noite antes de se retirar. Olhando para o jarro de cristal que estava em cima da bancada, o japonês antes de sair completamente se voltou para cozinha. "Belíssimas rosas". Disse com um sorriso nos lábios que novamente somente Quatre pode ver e um americano apenas arregalou os olhos.

**oOo**

A semana estava se findando, os dias seguintes ao acontecimento das primeiras rosas, continuavam da mesma maneira, ou seja, sempre que Duo retornava para casa, o americano encontrava em sua cama um maravilhoso buquê.

Duo não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas já estava se habituando aquela singela e romântica situação. Sonhava em conhecer o louco ou a louca que estava lhe fazendo este graciosa surpresa, mas no fundo, realmente no fundo, seu coração só pertencia a uma única pessoa. E claro quando conhecesse o seu admirador secreto, deixaria muito claro o quanto estaria lisonjeado, mas não poderia corresponder. Como corresponder se só tinha olhos para um rebelde, resmungão, maníaco suicida como Heero? Havia se apaixonado por Heero conhecendo todos os seus defeitos e se não fossem esses defeitos, se Heero não fosse o seu completo oposto, com certeza não teria se apaixonado.

Já era noite de sábado e Duo resolvera sair para dançar. Podia acontecer qualquer coisa, mas não dispensava dançar e nem cantar. O americano estava dentro de seu quarto, se arrumando. No rádio tocava uma seleção de músicas antigas, os flashback's estavam retornando e Duo gostava de ouvir estes tipos de músicas, pois falavam de sentimentos tão parecidos com os que estava sentindo.

Do lado de fora Heero estancou na porta ao sentir o perfume que provinha do quarto. Reconhecia bem o perfume que Duo usava ultimamente. O gosto do americano por coisas do passado era interessante. Diávolo, uma fragrância que Duo conseguiu a muito custo de um dos laboratórios que haviam invadido, estranho, mas incontestável.

Estava tão embevecido que acabou encostando o rosto na porta do quarto de Duo. Suas mãos acompanhando o rosto, como se estivesse assim pudesse tocar o corpo perfumado do americano. Para quem o pegasse ali daquela forma, seria algo inovador, ou estranhamente algo tido como 'não Heero Yuy'.

Do lado de dentro o jovem acabava de sair do banheiro enrolado na toalha felpuda. Seus cabelos ainda úmidos escorriam pelas suas costas deixando no chão um rastro úmido.

No rádio mais uma canção antiga começou e Duo simplesmente acompanhou alguns trechos enquanto sentava na cama e de pernas cruzadas, iniciava o trabalho de secar os fartos cabelos.

_'Você entrou na sala... e o tempo parou... Eu soube que você era o meu destino... pela maneira que você me fez sentir... só você na minha vida... para sempre e um dia... você era tudo o que eu sonhei que o amor podia ser... você para mim' _.Duo cantava acompanhando a bela voz feminina da canção. Seus olhos estavam distantes, mas um sorriso triste estava em seus lábios. No quarto... os jarros repletos de rosas vermelhas decoravam o ambiente.

Encostado a porta, Heero não sabia se continuava ali escutando o delicioso timbre da voz de Duo, ou se deveria sair correndo para uma boa ducha. A opção foi continuar mais um pouco para poder desfrutar daquela voz que tanto lhe aquecia.

_'Como as estrelas precisam do céu... e os rios precisam da chuva... como uma águia precisa de asas... e o fogo precisa das suas chamas... como o sol precisa do dia... e a noite precisa da lua... como o ar que eu respiro... é como eu imaginei você... Eu sonhei você' _Duo cantava se esquecendo que alguém poderia escuta-lo. Sua voz era carregada de sentimentos. Era como se fosse uma declaração a Heero. Cantava de olhos agora cerrados, a toalha que secava os seus cabelos estava largada sob as suas pernas assim como as suas mãos.

Heero se afastou da porta com os olhos brilhando. Precisa sair dali o mais rápido possível e a direção era certa... seu quarto, seu banheiro e de preferência um banho gelado para lhe acalmar.

**_Alguns minutos depois..._**

Duo já se encontrava arrumado para sair. Estava apenas fazendo um rápido lanche, enquanto Quatre estava ao telefone com Trowa. Claro que o motivo óbvio de Duo era de atormentar Quatre logo após que este largasse o telefone, coisa que não demorou muito.

"E ai, Quat... quando que o seu franjão vai dar o ar da graça?" Disse com um sorriso descarado. Sabia que Quatre não apreciava muito aquele pequeno apelido, mas claro, a intenção de Duo era deixa-lo com vergonha. Algo que ele normalmente sempre conseguia e hoje seria uma ótima noite para isto.

Quatre suspirando já sabendo que teria que agüentar as piadinhas de Duo falou resignado. "Trowa volta amanhã. Encontrou a irmã, já sabe aonde ela vai estar morando e resolveu vir para ficar aqui conosco". Disse já se sentando a mesa.

"Que bom Quat, assim você poderá ter alguma chance com ele". Sentou-se também segurando de leve nas mãos delicadas do amigo. "Olha eu sei que pego pesado com você sempre Quat, mas eu quero que você seja feliz e se for necessário te jogar no colo de Trowa ou trancar os dois em um quarto para que isto se resolva... bem, você sabe que sou um maluco em potencial né?" Comentou rindo vendo os olhos arregalados do loiro a sua frente.

"Você não seria tão maluco a este ponto?". Sabia a resposta, mas não queria acreditar em algo tão... cara de pau assim.

"E você me conhece bem para saber o que posso ou não fazer, mas acalme-se ainda não vou usar estes artifícios". Falou brincando apertando as mãos do loiro para tranqüiliza-lo.

"Ai Duo, só você mesmo para me dar um susto destes". Começou a rir da situação ridícula que poderia ser se Duo realmente ousasse a fazer aquilo.

"Quat eu vou sair um pouco para dançar, quer vir comigo? Diz que sim, vai, por favor...". Pedia com um certo biquinho de criança.

"Duo eu passo essa, não quero me enfurnar em um ambiente lotado, aonde possivelmente sentirei passadas de mãos por minhas partes". Comentou normalmente.

"Ok, tudo bem... vou sozinho para ter meu adorado corpo contra mãos bobas". Falava rindo. "Mas se fosse o Trowa a lhe convidar e se fosse as mãos dele pelo seu corpo... sei muito bem que não hesitaria". Terminou de falar se levantando e deixando um Quatre roxo sentado na cadeira.

Ao sair da cozinha deu-se de frente com Heero, que descia as escadas vestindo apenas um short preto de tecido leve e uma toalha da mesma cor que o short, atravessada nos ombros.

O olhar de Duo varreu o corpo todo de Heero parando no minúsculo short. Os pensamentos do americano estavam a mil. _"Céus se eu ficar aqui vou acabar sendo morto, porque vou pular em cima de Heero e desvendar esse corpo todo"_. O rosto de Duo foi adquirindo uma coloração rubra só de imaginar seu japonês sem aquela diminuta peça. Em um salto, se recuperou e falou apressado quase atropelando as palavras "Bem, ta tudo muito bom, mas tenho que sair e rápido... antes que cometa uma loucura". Claro e evidente que estas ultimas palavras foram ditas em um sussurro mínimo, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra coisa.

Heero só observou um apressado Duo sair correndo pela porta como se estivesse visto um fantasma.

"Heero... assim você quer que ele morra antes? Golpe baixo descer assim". Era Quatre com sua voz brincalhona a olhar o estado do japonês.

"Hunf... E ele com aquele perfume? Ou com aquela roupa?". Heero estava um pouco irritado sim. Ver Duo com aquela roupa e não imaginar o quanto o americano não iria chamar atenção era impossível. Duo estava com uma calça preta de jeans apertada deixando suas formas bem delineadas, uma blusa fina e quase transparente da mesma cor que seus belos olhos, o tecido era no estilo amarrotado, dando um ar despojado ao americano. Usava coturnos negros e o cabelo estava na usual trança. Duo vestido assim, sem o seu básico uniforme de 'seminarista', era algo que sempre lhe tirava do sério.

"É eu sei disto Heero, mas acho que Duo não vai se deixar levar". Disse já subindo as escadas quando se lembrou de um assunto. "Trowa volta amanhã Heero, você não acha melhor deixa-lo por dentro de suas ações? Se quiser posso conversar com ele". Comentou isto desejando ter mais uma brecha para ficar ao lado de Trowa.

Heero teve que sorrir com aquilo. "Trowa é muito perspicaz Quatre e também é bem parecido comigo. Não vejo tanta necessidade, mas se quiser pode contar ele, isto eu sei que não seria nenhum problema para você". Heero comentou já na porta da cozinha olhando para o loiro na escada que apenas tentava esconder um sorriso tímido.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

Sobre... **_"Sonhei com você"_** – explicações no meu blog de reviews juntamente com os agradecimentos - e respostas - a: Mey Lyen, Hina, Bruna Apoena, DarkSoul, Flávia e Kitsune Lina.

**Blog de Reviews**: http /

reviewsfanfics(ponto)weblogger(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)Br

**OBS:** Desculpem pela demora, mas como havia dito... esta fic será mais lenta nas postagem

E...

**_Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic_**


	4. Cap III

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5 e... sua síndrome por justiça  
**Classificação**: BL(Yaoi), OCC /-, Romance, Romance²... Lemon? Yep, tentarei XDD  
**Capítulos?** Sim, mas curtinhos, eu prometo

**_Disclaimer:_**_ A Bandai e Sunrise e seus comparças, possuem os ©copyrigh dos G-boys E esta fic é sem fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento._

**_Aproveitem bastante

* * *

_**

**O Mistério das Rosas Vermelhas**

**Cap III**

**

* * *

**

Duo havia voltado da boate já era tarde da noite, na verdade já se passavam das 4 da manhã. Havia dançado muito, liberando seus demônios internos em plena pista. Levara várias cantadas, tivera seu corpo soterrado de mãos bobas - em toques nada bobos -, mas o que mais desejava é que aqueles toques fossem únicos e exclusivos das mãos de Heero. Levou várias cantadas de belíssimos homens sedentos de uma noite de diversão, mas com graça e firmeza de suas vontades, declinou de todas elas, com respostas gentis.

Entrou sorrateiramente na casa, rezando para que todos estivem dormindo, mas nem tudo que desejava acontecia, não é mesmo? Para o seu desespero, assim que fechou a porta atrás de si e se virou para subir as escadas, se deparou com um calado Heero sentado no sofá da sala.

"Heero?" Perguntou incerto, com medo e claro surpreso. _"O que ele está fazendo acordado a esta hora?"_ Era a única coisa que cortava a sua mente naquele momento.

Os olhos de Heero estavam fixos no americano.

Sim, estava ali esperando ele voltar. Não conseguia dormir, rolava de um lado para outro na cama, tentou se distrair com algum programa sem graça na televisão, mas por fim não conseguia deixar de pensar em Duo e principalmente quando este voltaria para casa. A opção fora levar seu laptop para o andar debaixo e disfarçar da melhor maneira possível quando este voltasse, mas também gostaria de vê-lo antes de dormir, saber que estava bem, inteiro até.

"Bom dia Duo, s divertiu bastante?". Falava ainda fitando o americano que abria e fechava a boca como se estivesse procurando as palavras certas.

'"Err... Bom dia Heero". Apertou o corrimão da escada como se buscasse firmeza. "Sim, dancei bastante. Você poderia ir e aproveitar também. É saudável, sabe". Tentou segurar um sorriso ao imaginar como seria Heero dentro de uma boate já que este detestava lugares movimentados, barulho, e multidões. Gostava de ver a cara de enojado de Heero sempre que este lhe falava. Era uma provocação boba, mas mesmo assim gostava disto. Só que a resposta de sua provocação não foi a esperada.

"Sei... quem sabe... um dia eu vá a um local destes. Você... poderia me acompanhar, já que não sou tão... sociável assim". As palavras foram ditas de forma lenta, baixa, rouca, enquanto Heero havia se levantado recolhendo seu laptop e passando ao lado de Duo petrificado no início da escada.

Duo engoliu em seco com a forma de falar de Heero. O que era aquilo? Nunca havia passado por isto com Heero. Heero Yuy nunca aceitaria a possibilidade de ir a uma boate, ainda mais ao lado de Duo. O americano sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar com a aproximação perigosa de Heero e só piorou quando o japonês esbarrou em seu corpo. Para Duo aquilo... aquele toque lhe fez sentir uma descarga elétrica e por pouco não gritou.

Heero estava no máximo de seu autocontrole, mas ele tinha que ser casual naquilo. Simplesmente ao passar por Duo, a mão que segurava o laptop, esbarrou displicentemente, nas nádegas do americano. Os olhos de Heero se escureceram de desejo ao sentir a maciez mesmo retida por dentro da roupa, mas sua mente gritava que ele não deveria fazer nada agora. Era uma tortura, ver duo daquele jeito, sentir seu cheiro, acabar por sentir sua maciez em uma caricia premeditadamente inocente e ter que se conter. Queria Duo, mas antes queria conquista-lo. Parado atrás de Duo, Heero falou se controlando e com a voz ainda rouca e baixa.

"Acho melhor ir dormir. Bom descanso Duo". Disse já subindo as escadas com o laptop companheiro a lhe tapar a excitação que aquele maldito e minúsculo short, teimava em demonstrar.

Duo queria gritar, se estapear, se jogar nos braços de Heero, despir o japonês daquele short tentador... Queria, mas não ousava, até porque não conseguiria se movimentar pra nada além de desabar no chão e foi isto que aconteceu ao escutar a porta do quarto de Heero ser fechada. Sem mais se segurar Duo estava no primeiro degrau da escada ainda segurando o corrimão. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boa parecia que havia ficado seca de um minuto para outro.

"Meu Deus... o que quê foi isto?". Sussurrava para si mesmo. Aonde a mão de Heero havia tocado mesmo que de raspão, parecia queimar e aquela queimação estava se alastrando por seu corpo todo. "Ele só esbarrou em mim, não teve malicia, um só toque e eu fico assim... por Deus". Tentou se levantar, mas as pernas ainda estavam bambas. Se deixou acalmar para que pudesse se levantar e ir para o quarto. "Me chame de porco, mas não vou tomar banho porque não quero tirar este calor de mim". Falou com um sorriso bobo e maroto nos lábios. Com certeza os sonhos seriam terrivelmente deliciosos.

**oOo**

Quatre já estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã, Heero por mais que tivesse dormido pouco também havia se levantado cedo e estava lendo algumas matérias no jornal local sobre as novas atitudes da 'Rainha' do Mundo.

"Heero?". Era a voz doce e baixa de Quatre a lhe chamar e vendo que conseguiu a atenção do japonês prosseguiu. "Eu queria saber, se... se você vai agilizar os planos? Se você vai fazer algo antes dele resolver sair daqui." Era um tom baixo e preocupado. Quatre tinha medo que Duo chegasse e ouvisse a conversa.

"Quatre, eu não sei. Eu queria acabar de vez com tudo isto, porque até... bom, eu mesmo estou... não estou agüentando". Disse desviando o olhar para o jornal a sua frente. Não era fácil demonstrar sentimentos, nunca foi o tipo de cara aberto para se falar de coisas assim, mas Quatre sabia arrancar dele, algumas coisas.

O loiro sorriu com o que escutou de Heero. Fazia uma idéia de como deveria ser uma tortura ter o americano tão perto e não pode-lo ter. Já se imaginara na mesma situação com Trowa.

Ambos ouviram a campainha em um único toque. Quatre elevou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto Heero abaixava o jornal. Não estavam esperando ninguém desconhecido, então àquela hora só poderia ser uma única pessoa. Os olhos de Quatre se arregalaram e Heero fitou o loiro com um sorriso brincando em suas orbes. "Acho melhor você fazer as honras da casa, afinal...". Não completou, pois Quatre já havia se levantado com o rosto corado, mas com um sorriso feliz.

O loiro nem ficou esperando uma segunda observação de Heero. Saiu correndo para a porta do pequeno hall e procurou regularizar a respiração apressada. Não queria parecer empolgado ou ansioso demais. Colocou o seu mais belo sorriso nos lábios e se enchendo de coragem, tocou a maçaneta da porta girando-a e abrindo-a, seus olhos azuis longo se depararam com o belo verde intenso e um pequeno silêncio caiu entre eles.

Trowa olhava Quatre com uma intensidade que pareciam estar alheios a tudo e todos a sua volta. O loiro somente voltou a si quando ouviu a voz grossa e clama de trowa.

"Não vai me convidar para entrar Quatre?". A fala calma de Trowa deixou um certo loiro quase beirando a cor roxa de vergonha. Tinha ficado paralisado, encarando Trowa a sua frente que até se esqueceu da boa educação que deveria ter.

"Claro Trowa, desculpa a minha falta de educação, mas entre, junte-se à gente. Eu e Heero estávamos na cozinha preparando o café da manhã". Falava dando espaço para o moreno adentrar a casa.

Trowa sorria internamente toda vez que via Quatre sem jeito. Mas era hora de agir, era hora de acabar com aquela situação e seria ali mesmo.

Antes mesmo de Quatre ousar sair dali do hall e tomar a direção da cozinha, Trowa segurou a mão de Quatre impedindo que o loiro desse mais um passo. O loiro apenas parou e voltou seu rosto para encarar Trowa querendo saber se algo estava acontecendo para que Trowa fizesse tal ato. Sua surpresa? Foi sentir-se puxado para os braços de Trowa, sentir seu corpo colando ao do moreno e principalmente sentir o toque da mão de Trowa a lhe levantar o queixo para fitar lhe os olhos.

"Mas o que?". Era somente isto que Quatre conseguiu falar já que fora interrompido pela voz de Trowa.

"Não agüento mais fingir que não te quero em meus braços". Mal terminou de falar e selou qualquer outra tentativa por parte do menor em seus braços. Os lábios de Trowa tocaram os de Quatre carinhosamente, mas mesmo assim com desejo de mais. Quatre ainda estava atordoado, mas não deixaria passar essa oportunidade. Era a realização de um de seus sonhos. Sentir o corpo de Trowa contra o seu e sentir o sabor de seus lábios.

Os minutos se passavam e o beijo continuava sendo alternado entre leves contatos aonde conseguiam buscar entre os lábios para em seguida aprofundar novamente. Trowa teve que lentamente ir apartando o beijo delicioso para fitar os olhos de Quatre.

"É melhor deixarmos isto para mais tarde. Quero conversar com você depois meu anjo". Fazia carinho no rosto de Quatre que apenas se aninhava com um gatinho com aquele toque. "Agora vamos tomar café, porque sei que deve ter preparado algo delicioso, e claro temos o Heero a nos esperar". Disse sorrindo arrastando Quatre ainda calado de emoção para cozinha.

**oOo**

A conversa esta até produtiva na cozinha. Trowa havia entrado com Quatre de mãos dadas sem se importar com o que Heero poderia falar ou pensar. Ele estava decidido que nada atrapalharia a decisão que tinha em mente e esta era ficar abertamente com o seu anjo loiro.

Heero não se importou nem um pouco com aquilo e até estava se sentindo bem pelos amigos. Pelo menos eles haviam se acertado e isto era um bom começo para Quatre e Trowa. Agora faltava ele se acertar e isto era um pequeno problema. Problema este que descia as escadas fazendo o maior barulho. Nem parecia um ex-piloto gundam especializado em invasão.

"Bom dia meninos". A voz era alegre demais. Nem parecia o sonolento Duo que sempre reclamava ao acordar de manhã.

Perai... Duo acordado tão cedo? Foi o que provavelmente passou pelas três mentes que estavam naquela cozinha. E claro o pensamento seguinte deveria ser o do porque de tanta felicidade.

"Bom dia Duo". Foi a voz de Trowa que fez os olhos antes cerrados que acompanhavam um espreguiçar manhoso em pleno batente da porta da cozinha, se abrirem fitando o moreno sentado à mesa logo ao lado de um Quatre sorridente.

"Trowaaaa... franjão, que bom ter você aqui". Disse rindo já adentrando a cozinha e claro, se sentando ao lado de Heero, que ainda permanecia com aquele maldito short. _"Deus me dê forças logo cedo, mas também depois do sonho maravilhoso que tive..."_. Deixou um sorrisinho maroto ser ouvindo mediante aos seus pensamentos enquanto olhava de lado para o colo de Heero.

"É... é bom estar aqui". Respondeu Trowa já colocando uma das mãos sobre a de Quatre que estava em cima da mesa e fitando com carinho o loiro corado

Duo vendo a cena deixou um suspiro sair. Estava feliz por Quatre e Trowa, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma pequena pontinha de inveja. Queria que fosse assim com ele e Heero. Pelo visto Trowa mal havia voltado e já tinha fisgado o loirinho. Sorriu largamente sabendo que não poderia deixar de soltar uma de suas piadinhas.

"Deus seja louvado senhor, por não ter que me fazer ouvir os suspiros de um loiro apaixonado por cada canto da casa". Ria enquanto olhava a cara de Quatre parecer um arco-íris de tanta vergonha. E claro ainda mais quando escutou Quatre lhe chamando com a voz envergonhada demais ao notar que Trowa ria da gracinha que Duo havia dito.

Heero só olhava o belo sorriso de Duo, aquela alegria, aquele brilho, aqueles lábios que não o deixaram dormir, mas que também não o fazia sentir-se indisposto ou rabugento.

Seu sorriso só se esvaiu quando escutou as palavras de duo entre o sorriso do americano.

"Quatre eu vou estar me mudando amanhã, achei um apartamento pra mim".

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

Sei que ficou curtinha, sorry por isto para quem esperou que eu atualizasse, mas eu estava em um projeto.Pormeto melhorar na próxima atualização.  
Bom, agradecimentos a _Dee-chan, Darksoul, Lunne, Kitsune Lina_ e claro a _Mey Lyen _  
Agora respostas das reviews, estarei fazendo no meu próprio blog **_Sweet Dreams_**, link:

**http(2pontos,barradupla)sweetdreams(underline)(ponto)weblogger(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br**

**Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic**


	5. Cap IV

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5 e... sua síndrome por justiça  
**Classificação**: BL(Yaoi), OCC /-, Romance, Romance²... Lemon? Yep tentarei XDD  
**Status**: Em andamento

**_Disclaimer:_**_ A Bandai e Sunrise e seus comparças, possuem os ©copyrigh dos G-boys E esta fic é sem fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento._

**_Oferecimento e agradecimento_**

_Oferecimento a Momy **Evil Kitsune**, sim... eu tenho mãe o/. Ela viu em parte este capítulo(antes da AF), ficou sabendo o que iria acontecer (se bem que não coloquei o tanto que iria colocar) e me deu uma mega ajuda me incentivando. Momy amei te conhecer pessoalmente na AF. Você é tudo e MUITO mais._

_Agradeço também a **Mey Lyen** que está SEMPRE falando comigo no MSN e que futuramente lançará comigo duas fics. Uma de GW (lógico) e outra de CDZ, afinal gostamos dos mesmos personagens e foi a única louka que se atreveu a escrever comigo...rsrs. Louka do coração meu._

**_Já falei demais aproveitem bastante a leitura e comentem.

* * *

_**

**_No capítulo anterior:_**

_"Quatre eu vou estar me mudando amanhã, achei um apartamento pra mim"._

* * *

**O Mistério das Rosas Vermelhas **

**CAP. IV

* * *

**

Aquela noticia havia caído com uma pedra gigantesca rolando morro abaixo e destruindo tudo por onde vai passando.

Quatre estava inquieto, Trowa já havia captado a situação antes mesmo do loirinho lhe contar o que estava se passando naquela casa. Heero... Bom, Heero se encontrara pensativo durante todo o domingo.

O americano separou suas coisas para levar ao novo apartamento. Em sua noite de pouco sono – que depois de sonhar com Heero e com o toque deste, não conseguia voltar a dormir -, Duo resolveu fazer uma busca pela rede por apartamentos para solteiros já mobiliados. Encontrou três, mas somente o ultimo é que lhe chamou a atenção.

Era um apartamento em um estilo antigo, o que chamavam de sobrado. E o segundo andar estava para alugar juntamente com a mobília a um preço até que considerável. Decidiu-se por este e marcou com o proprietário uma pequena visita para segunda-feira de manhã. Teria que comunicar ao quartel que chegaria mais tarde e que ficaria depois de seu horário para compensar as pequenas horas de atraso.

Neste meio tempo de arrumação de malas para o dia seguinte, Heero ficou trancado em seu quarto. Quatre fez questão de anotar o endereço de Duo e ainda ofereceu qualquer ajuda que o amigo poderia precisar.

**oOo**

A manhã estava fechada. Fechada para Heero, evidentemente, pois este passou horas pensando várias formas de ainda manter o envio de rosas para o seu americano.

Suas funções não estavam sendo atrapalhadas por sua pequena distração. Afinal ser conhecido como 'Soldado Perfeito', era manter atenção em vários focos ao mesmo tempo.

Quatre acabou levando Trowa aos superiores do QG para que este assim fosse vinculado ao quadro de agentes.

Duo... Duo estava na mais tranqüila felicidade mascarada. Estava feliz por encontrar um local só seu, um apartamento pequeno, com grades e muro na cor branca em uma vizinhança tranqüila, mas não possuía o fundamental para completar aquela paisagem. Não possuía Heero ao seu lado.

Não teria tempo para arrumar todas as roupas no armário, então apenas viu o que era necessário de imediato e saiu para comprar. Isto tudo demorou praticamente três horas. E estas horas perdidas de trabalho teriam que ser recuperadas logo.

Quando chegou no quartel, tratou de ir diretamente para a sua sala. De lá ligou para Quatre informando que tudo estava bem e que hoje mesmo já estaria indo dormir em sua nova cama de casal. Só não falou o que lhe perturbava, iria dormir sozinho.

O dia parecia estar se arrastando para Duo e para os demais. Também, era início de semana e toda segunda-feira era estafante de se trabalhar. Duo Lembrou-se de um desenho que não era de sua época. Um gato laranja e bonachão, que além de adorar lasanhas e ser muito preguiçoso até mesmo para acordar, vivia reclamando que detestava segundas-feiras.

Duo não conseguia manter-se preso aos relatórios por muito, quando via, já se encontrava na frente da larga janela de sua sala, olhando o final de tarde que despontava em um tom alaranjado no horizonte. Estava há alguns minutos nesta contemplação, enrolando a ponta de sua trança entre seus dedos, enquanto seu corpo ficava encostado na janela de vidro fume.

Os outros já haviam ido embora e o local agora só estava com o pessoal do segundo turno. Seus olhos violetas vaguearam pelos papeis sobre a mesa e um longo suspiro escapou de seus lábios juntamente com uma auto-ordem.

"Vamos Maxwell, mexa-se seu baka". Soltou um riso triste ao falar isto, já que era uma fala característica de seu amado. '_Ahh Heero... como seria maravilhoso ter você comigo'_. Pensando isto se sentou na poltrona dando continuidade as suas anotações.

**oOo**

Já fora do ambiente de trabalho, Heero resolveu continuar com seu plano.

O japonês simplesmente já de posse do endereço de Duo, recorreu as suas táticas. Infiltração era fácil de se fazer quando você não está perto de outro soldado de mesmo nível. E o único que poderia lhe interromper agora, estava ocupado cumprindo horas extras.

Com o maravilhoso buquê em mãos, Heero desceu de seu carro que fora estacionado há dois quarteirões. Esgueirou-se por entre os jardins de algumas casas, procurou passar desapercebido por alguns moradores até encontra-se de frente ao sobrado que Duo agora estaria residindo. Deixou um longo suspiro ser solto ao imaginar como iria dormir sem esbarrar com Duo a noite assaltando a geladeira atrás de algum doce, ou como seria agora sem poder ouvir a voz tão gostosa e sexy do americano cantando em seu quarto toda vez que iria tomar banho. Voltou de seus pensamentos olhando para todos os lados vendo que ninguém ali estava realmente interessado em si e caminhou para a parte de trás do sobrado.

Não fôra difícil invadir o apartamento do americano. Também, este não tivera tempo de preparar nenhum alerta de segurança e o bairro era calmo e fora dos índices de criminalidade.

Ao entrar Heero observou o quanto acolhedor era o apartamento, que mesmo sendo pequeno parecia espaçoso. Foi andando notando que os móveis eram de mogno escuro, o chão de madeira de cerejeira em finas tabuas corridas. A cozinha era separada da sala apenas por uma mureta de aproximadamente um metro e meio de altura e que estava enfeitada com algumas plantas. Continuou a seguir seu caminho até se deparar com o banheiro. Olhou para dentro constatando que além do box, havia uma pequena banheira no canto do mesmo. Arrepiou-se todo a imaginar um possível banho acompanhado ali naquele lugar.

Seu relógio apitou arrancando-o de seus pensamentos. Havia posto um alarme informando a hora que Duo estaria saindo do trabalho. Não queria ser pego e precisava logo sair dali. Bem, não precisava com urgência, afinal ainda não tinha visto o local onde seu adorado americano estaria passado suas noites. Foi com este pensamento que se direcionou ao próximo cômodo.

Os orbes azuis vagaram pelo ambiente. Heero estava contemplando o local que de simples só poderia ter ele mesmo. O antigo dono claramente gostava de conforto para 'dormir'.

Os móveis ainda acompanhavam a cor predominante do restante do apartamento. Mogno escuro podia ser visto nos dois criados mudos, no largo armário, na cômoda que se encontrava disposta próxima à porta do quarto, mas o que estava chamando a atenção ali, além é claro do grande tapete felpudo branco que basicamente ocupava quase todo o chão do quarto, era a enorme cama de casal ali disposta quase ao centro do mesmo. A cama era perfeita, o estilo fôra feito para parecer com uma antiguidade, mas não destoava do restante do quarto. Possuía detalhes incrustados por toda cabeceira. Era um trabalho perfeito, mas ainda não estava arrumada como se deveria. Faltavam duas coisas ali. Uma bela colcha e lógico Duo para completar a visão.

Heero balançou a cabeça com um sorriso de canto. Olhando para as flores em suas mãos teve sorrir ainda mais. _'Só você mesmo para me fazer mudar tanto a ponto de ficar sorrindo pelos cantos'. _Pensava enquanto colocava o buquê no centro da cama, mas claro não iria ser somente aquilo. Do bolso da blusa, Heero retirou um pequeno 'detalhe' e colocou próximo ao buquê.

**oOo**

"Ahhhhh... acabeiiiii". Falava Duo se espreguiçando na poltrona de sua sala. Seus olhos pasaram sobre o relógio de mesa notando que havia ficado mais do que as três horas necessárias. "Droga, passei da hora. Também queria o quê, Maxwell? Ficar no mundo da lua não ajuda no rendimento". Soltou um muxoxo.

Pegou seu casaco, as chaves de casa que se encontravam em cima da mesa, ajeitou as mechas de cabelos que haviam se soltado de tanto ficar mexendo no cabelo quanto sonhava acordado e saiu rapidamente da sala indo que nem um foguete para sua nova casa.

A fome não podia ser esquecida é claro, teria que passar no mercado ou em qualquer lugar que vendesse comida pronta porque definitivamente hoje não estava com vontade de cozinhar.

Em poucos minutos já estava se aproximando de sua residência, isto ao mesmo tempo em que um certo japonês se acomodava em um terraço de um prédio vizinho com um binóculo em mãos tendo como vista principal, a sala, cozinha, corredor do banheiro e uma pequena –infelizmente não total – visão do quarto de Duo.

Heero queria saber qual seria o efeito em Duo com aquela surpresa. Não queria retornar para casa sem ao menos ver o rosto de surpresa de seu adorado. Na verdade Heero até que estava se divertindo, seu sorriso parecia com o de uma criança ao fazer uma traquinagem bem feita e ainda feliz com o resultado de não ser pego no flagra.

Enquanto se acomodava melhor, Heero pode observar Duo se aproximando com uma sacola de compras e este se preparando para adentrar o pequeno prédio. Em seu peito o coração batia acelerado em expectativa.

Duo estava tão distraído que nem se preocupou em olhar o apartamento. A primeira coisa que fez depois de colocar a sacola em cima da mesa da cozinha, chamava-se banho. Saiu desabotoando sua blusa, retirando o cinto, abrindo a calça de forma tão lenta que para olhos atentos aquilo seria uma provocação. O que na verdade era, mas Duo não sabia disto, uma vez que não sabia que era observado. Entrou no banheiro e não se demorou muito por lá. O banho havia até que fôra rápido, mais rápido do que o normal. Motivo? Fome era o motivo de Duo.

Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra retirando o excesso de água dos fartos cabelos. Poderia comer assim mesmo, mas achou melhor colocar um short, queria comer ainda e rezava para que a lasanha ainda estivesse quente ou na pior das hipóteses... morna. Foi se direcionando ao quarto e ao adentrar, seus olhos vislumbraram o já conhecido objeto ao centro da cama.

Duo se aproximou da cama como se não estivesse acreditando no que seus olhos viam. Um buquê. As rosas. Suas rosas vermelhas ali. Tocou lentamente como se tivesse medo daquilo se desfazer e confirmou que era real. As suas rosas estavam ali, em sua nova casa.

"Mas como?". Apenas deixou escapar confuso.

Ao pegar o buquê notou que um pequeno envelope tinha se deslocado para o lençol da cama. Um envelope também de cor vermelha escrito com uma belíssima letra em cor prata '**_Duo Maxwell_**'.

Sem pensar muito abriu o envelope. Parecia uma jovenzinha ansiosa por saber quem era o seu admirador secreto – o que na verdade era de favo a situação – que a tanto lhe agradava com rosas belíssimas. Seus olhos apenas se depararam com simples palavras.

**_"Vou aonde você for... Sempre._**

**_Te amo"._**

Simples porem de grande impacto para Duo.

O americano se levantou assustado e correu por todo apartamento, tentando notar se algo ou mais alguma pista havia sido deixado. Em sua mão encontrava-se o bilhete.

Sentou-se no sofá da sala ainda abismado e voltou a olhar a letra. Nos seus olhos lágrimas vertiam. Em seu interior sentia-se feliz por estar sendo cortejado desta forma, mas ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia bem, sentia-se desolado. Não era o amor de sua vida que estava fazendo isto, era um desconhecido que se empenhava a lhe seguir e principalmente a lhe dizer palavras que sonhara escutar de lábios de outrem.

No terraço do prédio vizinho Heero depois de muito observar, deixou-se deitar de barriga para cima olhando o céu escuro coberto de estrelas. Em seus lábios um sorriso apaixonado, em seus olhos uma lágrima se desprendia. Seu peito batia descompassado.

Havia assistido tudo, inquietou-se ao ver a forma como Duo se despia para o banho, aquilo o deixara excitado demais a ponto de morder o lábio inferior para não emitir nenhum gemido. Acompanhou como um perfeito voyeur a caminhada lenta até o quarto que Duo fez somente envolto por aquela toalha na cintura e com a outra em seus cabelos, e foi com alegria que viu – mesmo que somente um pedaço – Duo sentando na cama. Lógico, ele tinha lido o cartão, porquê a reação seguinte era de quem ainda desejava saber se encontraria mais alguma coisa.

Heero não tinha visto Duo se sentar no sofá. Não conseguiria mesmo que desejasse. Seu coração batia tão forte que a opção era ficar olhando as estrelas por um momento antes de ir para casa.

**oOo**

"Olá Heero, boa noite". Disse Quatre todo feliz nos braços de Trowa. Afinal, ficar ao lado de seu amado por algumas horas era perfeito.

Heero não conseguia conter o sorriso nos lábios. "Ótima noite Quatre... Ótima noite". Sentou-se no sofá da sala próximo ao casal que o encarava como se possuísse três chifres além de rabo e orelhas pontudas.

"Aconteceu algo que deveríamos saber Heero?". Trowa estava curioso, era fato raro ver seu companheiro de guerra daquela forma.

"Heero... você... Duo... Por Alah homem, conte logo". Quatre estava vermelho de curiosidade e Heero apenas teve que dar uma boa gargalhada perante aquilo.

"Calma Quatre. Infelizmente Duo ainda está lá e eu... bem, vocês podem notar que não estou com ele... Ainda". Passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes como se assim pudesse organizar seus pensamentos.

Quatre sentou-se melhor no sofá fitando o rosto de seu amigo esperando uma resposta mais digna.

"Bem, fiz outra entrega hoje, mas o que você não sabe é que enquanto eu trabalhava, eu tive a idéia de escrever um pequeno cartão e anexa-lo ao buquê". Disse ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Sorriso este que pelo visto tão cedo não seria retirado daquela face.

"Você escreveu para ele? O que você escreveu Heero? Oh Meu Deus, eu nem consigo imaginar como Duo deve ter ficado!". O loiro não conseguia nem se organizar mentalmente com aquilo que ouvira. Heero romântico era campo extremamente novo e o japonês escrevendo algo então...

"O que escrevi Quatre... sinto em lhe dizer que não vou revelar. Creio que Duo lhe colocará a par desta minha... travessura, agora como ele ficou... A minha felicidade é resultado do atual estado dele". Heero mal terminou de falar e se levantou indo em direção ao seu quarto. Queria pensar, sonhar e sorrir. Para trás estava um Quatre boquiaberto e um Trowa que apenas comentou alto antes que Heero terminasse de subir as escadas.

"Olha o que o amor é capaz de fazer, até Heero está falando mais do que o normal". Enlaçou o loiro pelos ombros puxando-o para si.

Neste momento o som do telefone ecoou pela sala fazendo com que Quatre pulasse no sofá de susto. O loiro olhou para Trowa como que já sabendo quem poderia ser e este apenas lhe sorriu de volta. Logo puxou o aparelho para perto de si e atendeu.

"Winner falando". Estava fitando Trowa que lhe segurava uma das mãos.

"Quat... Ele esteve aqui... o buquê, as rosas vermelhas... Um cartão Quat... Ele disse... ele disse que me ama". Duo estava tão nervoso que despejava as palavras sem coerência. Do outro lado da linha Quatre se segurava para não chorar de alegria. Afinal indiretamente Heero havia se declarado.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

Olá gente, agradeço os coments sobre a fic. Eles me deixaram muito saltitante.

Arigato: **_DarkSoul_**_,** Kitsune Lina** _e **_Dee-chan_**, e lógico agradeço as pessoas que lêem a fic e não comentam. Descobri isto na AF deste ano, hehehe. Mas tarde comento no meu blog pessoal. Afinal, preciso atualizar ele com decência.

http:(barradupla)sweetdreams(underline pto)weblogger(pto)terra(pto)com(pto)Br

E como eu sempre digo...

_**Faça uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic**_


	6. Cap V

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5 e... sua síndrome por justiça  
**Classificação**: BL(Yaoi), OCC /-, Romance, Romance²... Lemon? Yep tentarei XDD  
**Status**: Em andamento

**_Disclaimer:_**_ A Bandai e Sunrise e seus comparças, possuem os ©copyrigh dos G-boys E esta fic é sem fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento.

* * *

_

**_No capítulo anterior..._**

_"Quat... Ele esteve aqui... o buquê, as rosas vermelhas... Um cartão Quat... Ele disse... ele disse que me ama". Duo estava tão nervoso que despejava as palavras sem coerência. Do outro lado da linha Quatre se segurava para não chorar de alegria. Afinal indiretamente Heero havia se declarado._

**

* * *

**

**Cap V**

**----..:O:..----**

Havia sido complicado controlar a agitação de Duo. Ele não parava de repetir que o admirador dele tinha ido lá, não parava de falar do cartão, das flores e de como se sentia com aquilo. Ao mesmo tempo em que Quatre estava feliz, também estava com vontade de dar uns belos tapa em Heero.

Duo já tinha se acalmado um pouco. A lasanha fôra esquecida assim como a fome que lhe era presente antes. Em seus lábios, um maravilhoso sorriso não se desprendia.

Depois que conversara com Quatre, teve a certeza de que seria necessário descobrir quem era a pessoa que desprendia tanta atenção para um simples cara como ele. Seus olhos voltaram para o cartão tentando em vão descobrir se já havia visto uma letra tão linda como aquela, mas nada e nem ninguém lhe vinha a mente.

Teve que rir das possibilidades que lhe vinham à mente.

Chang? Nem morto, até porquê Chang já tinha um belo relacionamento com o respeitoso Treize. Trowa estava fora e bem distante de cogitação. Milliardo... Este era um pequeno, mas considerável problema, já que o louro sempre lhe mandara indiretas, mas este sumira do mapa então teria que pensar em outro. Heero...

Heero? Impossível ser ele.

O 'Soldado Perfeito', era imune a sentimentos deste porte. Alias, imune a qualquer tipo de sentimento, a não ser o de auto-destruição que sempre acompanhava o japonês.

Soltou uma gargalhada sentida ao desejar internamente que fosse realmente Heero a lhe fazer aquilo tudo, mas entre desejar e realmente ser... existia uma grande diferença.

Ainda fitando o cartão, sorriu ao se ver pensando em como seria a caligrafia de Heero. _Será que é tão bela quanto esta? Desenhada e com tanto esmero? _Um brilho passou em seus olhos e um risinho traquinas deixou seus lábios.

"Tentar não mata, quem sabe... só para matar a minha curiosidade em saber como será a letra dele, certo? Tanto tempo de serviço juntos e eu realmente nunca vi a letra de Heero. Terei que arranjar uma boa desculpa, mas antes...".

Seus olhos vaguearam pelo apartamento já bolando algum plano.

"É meu doce admirador... veremos quem será o mais esperto".

Sorrindo, se levantou do sofá indo em direção a cozinha, afinal, a lasanha precisaria ser esquentada e seu estômago voltara a se remexer avisando que estava vazio.

**----..:O:..----**

Mas um dia de trabalho. Duo brigava com a preguiça que se instalara em seu interior. O serviço tinha que ser feito, uma vez que Chang dependia dele para fechar os relatórios.

Era engraçada a situação. Chang mostrava os antigos sistemas de segurança à Heero, este tinha como dever invadi-los e assim criar um novo sistema sem falhas. Este trabalho, o de encontrar falhas no que Heero modificava, era de Duo. Raramente Duo conseguia encontrar-las. Infiltração em cima da infiltração. Coisa de louco? Sim, talvez, mas o melhor sistema de segurança somente poderia ser feito por aqueles capazes de quebrá-las em qualquer situação. Os ex-pilotos Gundam.

Tinha em mãos mais um sistema que deveria revisar. Heero era muito esperto, mas às vezes esperteza também vem de situações que nem toda lógica do mundo pode explicar.

Ao olhar mais uma vez para o arquivo, teve uma pequena idéia. Tinha em mente ir até a sala de Heero e quem sabe, poder discutir com ele a situação de uma pequena 'válvula' entre o trecho A e C. Imprimiu aquela parte e sem muito pensar - para não desistir -, se viu rumando para sala ao final do corredor.

Os olhos de Heero estavam pairando em um determinado ponto no horizonte. Em seus dedos, brincava uma caneta. A mesma caneta usada para escrever um certo cartão. Pensava como seria hoje depois do expediente, quando iria fazer a outra entrega, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um leve bater em sua porta.

"Entre, mas aviso que estou ocupado". Foi um tom sem muita convicção. Virou-se para frente sem encarar a porta querendo dar o ar de que realmente estava ocupado.

A porta foi sendo aberta lentamente e algo dentro da mente de Heero estalou ao sentir o aroma característico do dono de seus pensamentos.

"Desculpe atrapalhar seu serviço Heero, mas eu gostaria de rever com você uma questão nos trechos A e C do sistema que estamos mexendo". Duo foi entrando como se aquela situação fosse a mais corriqueira. Nada era comum. O comum seria mandar um e-mail com o trecho a ser revisado.

"Duo...". Os olhos de Heero esquadrinharam o corpo do americano como se estivesse vendo todas as suas formas por debaixo daquela roupa.

Duo parou no meio da sala. Sentia-se despido perante aquele olhar. Heero somente tinha dito seu nome de forma rouca e nada mais além disto e do olhar que estava lhe deixando quente.

"Ahmm... se você estiver ocupado, eu posso voltar outra hora". Já estava sentindo seu rosto quente, se continuasse assim suas bochechas estariam rubras.

"Não... tudo bem. O que você quer revisar comigo Duo?". '_Eu preciso de controle. Controle Yuy... controle-se e não coloque tudo a perder'_. Ordenava-se mentalmente enquanto via Duo se aproximar e parando ao seu lado na mesa.

"Tipo, Heero, eu sei que você é um exímio hacker, e também que você não deixaria passar nada, mas notei algo nestes trechos". Falou próximo debruçando por sobre a mesa juntamente com a página onde se encontrava a falha.

"Hum". Não tinha certeza se ao falar mais do que isto, sua voz, sua segura voz rouca e nasalada, seria perfeitamente vocalizada.

Duo se arrepiou. Seus pêlos do pescoço e nuca pareciam desobedientes ao se eriçar somente com aquilo.

"Você poderia me confirmar se isto está certo? Pois se não estiver, creio que o nosso melhor hacker se distraiu ao fazer o seu trabalho". A voz de Duo era em um tom de brincadeira.

Heero suspirou e antes de começar a escrever na página, se deu conta que estava com uma caneta 'imprópria' e rapidamente tratou de guarda-la na gaveta retirando outra normal.

"Duo, se você tivesse observado corretamente o arquivo de segurança, veria que esses trechos estão corretos. Eles são armadilhas. O trecho B está interligado com os demais cabos internos, o que na verdade deixa o ponto A aberto pela entrada Zero. Já o ponto C, é interligado dos demais compartimentos, tanto subterrâneos, quanto os normais, é ativado logo quando o ponto B começa a rodar, assim, os inimigos ficarão encurralados pelo sistema em uma possível invasão".

_'Sempre o Soldado Perfeito aparece quando o assunto é trabalho'_. Pensava Duo enquanto escutava o som da voz de Heero. Entre escutar e entender, para o americano era realmente difícil quando o assunto era um certo japonês.

Enquanto Heero explicava a Duo, este rascunhava na folha mostrando por onde os cabos e o sistema se faziam valer.

Duo observava tudo calado, como um aluno comportado para uma aula por demais interessante. Muito interessante por sinal.

Ali, naquela folha, era a primeira vez que ele via a letra de Heero Yuy. A forma como ele deslizava a ponta da caneta, os traços das letras, as terminações de cada palavra.

"Duo? Está me ouvindo seu _baka_?".

Heero já havia chamado Duo umas três vezes. Conteve-se para não estapear o americano que estava tão intertido em olhar a folha a sua frente. Heero teve uma pequena idéia do por quê de Duo estar assim. E deu um discreto sorriso. _'Ele quer comparar minha letra com a do cartão, ou então... é a primeira vez que ele me ver escrever algo que não seja no laptop'._

"Ah desculpa Heero, eu realmente esta aqui pensando. Deixei escapar isto na revisão, desculpa". Sorria sem graça para o japonês.

"É baka, eu sou um profissional, não sou de deixar falhas". Falou fitando sério o rosto de Duo.

"Pois é, seria esquisito ver o 'Soldado Perfeito' deixando falhas, não é mesmo!". Um sorriso adornou o rosto de Duo antes deste caminhar de encontro à porta, virando-se para encarar as orbes azul-cobalto que tanto amava. "Alias Heero... Bela letra você tem".

Duo não ficou para ver a reação daquelas palavras estampado no rosto de Heero.

Apenas um sorriso e um brilho no olhar.

**----..:O:..----**

Quatre encontrava-se na cozinha preparando um jantar. Convidara Chang e Treize, além de Duo também. Enquanto escutava os risos que provinham da sala, terminava de arrumar a comida. Serviria _Cafta_ com _Homus bi Tahine_, juntamente com _Baba Ganouj_, acompanhada de_ Árak_, uma bebida tipicamente árabe.

Enquanto terminava de preparar a comida Quatre cantarolava uma música que havia escutado de manhã... Seus pensamentos iam de encontro ao seu adorável moreno de olhos verdes.

_"I just feel, don't know why... something's there we can't deny... and when I first knew was when I first looked at you... and if I can't find my way... if salvation seems worlds away... oh, I'll be found when I am lost in your eyes...". _

Na sala, Duo passava o tempo implicando com Chang. Seu passa-tempo favorito era ver o chinês ficar rubro de vergonha toda vez que seu relacionamento com Treize era citado.

Treize poderia dizer agora que sua relação com os ex-pilotos era prazerosa. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer para aqueles jovens. Tiveram que amadurecer tão cedo para enfrentar as guerras, tiveram suas infâncias foram roubadas, e agora eles poderiam recomeçar suas vidas. Ele mesmo estava recomeçando a sua, ao lado de um valoroso ser.

Ao notar que Treize estava muito mais calado, Chang discretamente apertou a mão de seu companheiro, recebendo do mesmo um cálido sorriso. Infelizmente este ato não passara desapercebido do americano, e mais uma vez lá estava Duo a azucrinar o chinês.

"Ohh... o amor é tão lindo, até com simples gestos vocês se entendem. Aii que inveja!". As caras e bocas de Duo foram interrompidas por Treize, que com um simples comentário fez Duo calar-se por alguns minutos.

"Maxwell, pelo que posso observar, nesta sala somente você está desacompanhado. Quando é que teremos o prazer de conhecer algum pretendente seu?".

Chang fez uma nota mental de agradecer a Treize mais tarde, mas também estava aguardando a resposta do americano, que ficara sem falas, somente abrindo e fechando a boca por diversas vezes.

"Creio Treize, que somente quando ele descobrir quem é que está mandando flores para ele todo os dias". Trowa mandou um significativo olhar para Duo.

"Humm, flores? Muito interessante isto Maxwell. Acho um gesto de muito romantismo. Tem idéia de quem seja?".

Duo estava pela primeira vez encabulado. Aquele assunto era normal rolar entre ele, Quatre, Trowa e até mesmo Heero, mas nada dissera a Chang e muito menos a Treize. Suspirou e tentou soar o mais normal possível que suas bochechas coradas poderiam deixar.

"Pois é, estou sendo cortejado por alguém todos os dias, mas ainda não descobri quem possa ser. Apenas que tem uma letra linda, e um ótimo gosto para escolher rosas vermelhas belíssimas". Sorriu ao fitar o rosto calmo de Treize.

"Crianças minhas, sinto atrapalhar a boa conversa que estão tendo sobre o pretendente de Duo, mas o jantar já está pronto, só aguardando vocês".

O árabe falava da porta da cozinha enquanto retirava o avental.

"Mas e o Heero Quat? Ele não irá jantar conosco?".

Lógico que Duo não deixaria de perguntar sobre o japonês. Se todos estavam ali, seria normal Heero também estar.

"Ele já vem Duo, acabei de ver o carro dele entrando na garagem, não se preocupe". O loiro mal terminou de falar e Heero já adentrava a casa, deixando sua pasta em cima da mesinha do hall.

"Pronto, todos em casa. Agora podemos comer. E hoje temos uma comida tipicamente árabe. Nada de hamburguês, batatas fritas e refrigerantes". Quatre falava olhando para Duo e vendo este lhe dar língua como uma criança.

O jantar transcorria perfeitamente. Tanto Chang, Treize, Trowa e Heero adoraram o sabor da comida de Quatre. Duo mesmo inicialmente olhando atravessado para o tal Homus, acabou se rendendo ao seu incrível sabor. A bebida mesmo diferente do que estavam acostumados, tornou-se um quê a mais compondo aquele jantar quase familiar.

"Duo, já conseguiu descobrir quem é a pessoa que lhe manda flores?". Trowa perguntava enquanto cortava mais um pedaço de cafta em seu prato.

_'O que Trowa esta querendo? É a segunda vez que me perguntam sobre o meu admirador, e olha que ele estava perto quando respondi ao Treize!'_. Duo pensava sem conseguir entender o que estava se passando ali.

Os olhos de Heero apenas estacaram em um ponto na mesa. _'Trowa desgraçado...'_. Era o que pairava na mente do japonês que se forçara a agir normalmente.

"Trowa... nunca me passou pela mente que você poderia ser um curioso de primeira na vida alheia". Um sorriso brincalhão pairava nos lábios de Duo. "Mas lhe respondendo a curiosidade... Ainda não consegui descobrir quem possa ser o meu admirador, mas imagino que ele sabia cada passo meu, já que conseguiu descobrir o meu novo endereço". Comentou ajeitando uma mexa que se soltara da franja.

"E você não acha isto perigoso, Maxwell? Uma pessoa que sabe seus passos pode vir a ser perigoso!". Treize falara entre um gole e outro na taça com arak.

"Perigoso até pode ser Treize, mas... se eu consegui escapar da morte pelas mãos do Heero... Acho que conseguirei tirar de letra esta situação". Duo parou um pouco para fitar o rosto do japonês que estava sentado a sua frente antes de continuar. "Além do mais, eu estou adorando esse romantismo todo. Simmm minha gente Duo Maxwell é romântico. Coisa brega, mas fazer o que se tenho uma queda por este tipo de coisa?". Deu de ombros voltando sua atenção para o prato.

Quatre sorria, Trowa olhava discretamente para Heero, Chang apenas tentava entender toda a situação, e Treize acabou levantando a taça de bebida para propor um simples brinde.

"Então Maxwell quero propor um brinde. Que você consiga descobrir quem é a pessoa que lhe dedica este gesto tão belo. Que você encontre este romântico e possa ser feliz". Erguendo a taça sorriu ao americano que estava visivelmente emocionado.

O gesto foi repetido por todos na mesa, inclusive Heero, que fazia o máximo para não corar e evitava olhar para o rosto dos demais.

**..:- O -:..**

"Heero, como foi o dia hoje?". Quatre estava feliz. Ter seus amigos reunidos, conversando e se distraindo, era uma maravilha. Lembrava uma família. Eles eram uma família.

"Normal Quatre. Duo apenas recolheu uma amostra da minha caligrafia, mas nada de tão importante". Heero ajudava guardando a louça que Quatre secava.

"Mas isto não é perigoso? Digo, assim ele poderá descobrir rapidamente!". O loiro parou de enxugar o prato para fitar o rosto de Heero.

"Sim e não. Eu não escrevi da mesma maneira que fiz no cartão". Um sorriso estava brotando nos lábios do japonês.

"Esperto, mas... até quando Heero você vai sustentar esta situação? Até eu estou ficando nervoso, o que dirá Duo!". O árabe falava balançando a cabeça como se não estive de comum acordo.

"Não sei Quatre, realmente não sei, mas até eu mesmo estou começando a ficar nervoso". Passou as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes como se assim conseguisse se acalmar.

"Mudando de assunto um pouco... Pretende ir conosco para o chalé este final de semana? O clima fica muito agradável nesta época do ano aqui na terra".

Heero olhou bem para Quatre e os olhos do japonês adquiriam um brilho diferente.

"Se tudo der certo Quatre, irei com vocês sim".

Ambos estavam sorrindo. Cada um com as suas expectativas.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

_Olá a todos..._

_Agradecimentos ao capítulo anterior e explicações deste... em meu blog de reviews..._

**http (2ptos) (2barras) reviewsfanfics (pto) weblogger (pto) terra (pto) com (pto) br**

_See ya_


	7. Cap VI

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5 e... sua síndrome por justiça  
**Classificação**: BL(Yaoi), OCC /-, Romance, Romance²... Lemon? Yep tentarei XDD  
**Status**: Em andamento

**_Disclaimer:_**_ A Bandai e Sunrise e seus comparças, possuem os ©copyrigh dos G-boys E esta fic é sem fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento.

* * *

_

**O Mistério das Rosas Vermelhas **

**Cap VI**

* * *

Duo jogou as chaves sobre a mesinha de canto próximo a porta. Caminhou lentamente até o corredor e enquanto ia retirando os sapatos, acabou soltando um suspiro. Sua respiração ficara presa ao se deparar com um caminho... um caminho de pétalas, pétalas da mesma cor que ele já conhecia, e estas levavam até seu quarto.

O americano caminhava lentamente sentindo as pétalas por debaixo de seus pés. Parecia um sonho, caminhar por um tapete de pétalas que exalavam uma doce fragrância, era tão mágico que seu coração parecia que iria explodir a cada batida de ansiedade.

Se não estivesse a cordado, poderia jurar que se encontrava em um sonho. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas ao encontrar o quarto repleto de buquês espalhados. O chão com aquele manto da cor sangue, vibrante, vários jarros repletos de flores, a cama, seu lençol branco coberto de pétalas e no centro dele três objetos se encontravam.

Ainda parecendo um pouco atordoado, Duo caminhou ate a beirada da cama. Sentando-se, esticou os finos dedos até alcançar a rosa solitária amarrada apenas por uma fita azul turquesa. Ao segura-la entre os dedos aproximou-a do rosto sentindo o doce aroma de rosa. Seus belos olhos violetas brilharam ao notar os dois outros objetos. Um novo cartão. Vermelho como o anterior, a mesma caligrafia bem moldada com o seu nome e prata. Tratou de abrir sentindo o coração quase saltar pela boca.

**_'Breve..._**

**_Te amo'._**

Um sorriso dançava nos lábios do americano ao ler aquelas poucas palavras. Três na verdade, mas que deixavam seu interior bagunçado como se ali se instalasse uma revoada de borboletas e não de pássaros. Seus olhos deitaram-se sobre o último objeto, e mais um sorriso travesso adornou seus lábios. Uma caixa de chocolate fino. Se aquilo fosse um sonho, não queria acordar tão cedo.

**----..:O:..----**

"Bom dia...".

Parecia que o sol escolhera o rosto do americano naquela manhã para brilhar. Duo sorria para todos, brincava com todos, estava tão feliz que muitos estavam estranhando aquela felicidade toda matutina.

Não que Duo Maxwell não fosse alegre de manhã, mas ele geralmente não era tão radiante quanto estava sendo.

Quatre sorrira ao olhar o amigo tão feliz. Será que esta felicidade toda teria algum nome ou algum motivo? Bem, motivo e nome Quatre sabia, mas a Duo só poderia deixar transparecer o motivo, certo?

"Nossa Duo, que bicho lhe mordeu esta manhã? Parece que você viu o passarinho verde hoje". Tomava um simples café na lanchonete do QG.

"Ahhh Quat... nenhum bicho me mordeu. Nem hoje nem ontem, e muito menos vi algum passarinho... ainda". Comentou com um ar maroto fazendo Quatre soltar um pequeno sorriso. "Mas... em breve creio que verei Quat... em breve". Mordiscou um donnut coberto de chocolate.

"Como assim em breve Duo? Descobriu algo?". O loiro estava curioso sobre aquilo.

"Bem... como eu sempre falo mesmo para você... Eu ontem ao chegar em casa, me vi caminhando por um tapete de pétalas, sentado em minha cama também repleta delas, segurando uma única rosa com uma fita tão azul quanto os olhos do... Bem, você sabe, né... e além disto, tinha mais um cartão e uma caixa de bombons. Ahh esse romantismo todo está me deixando mais parecido como uma donzela Quat". Riu ao se imaginar vestido como uma das donzelas de livros de história para crianças.

"Duo... mais que ato tão romântico!". Quatre realmente estava encantado com tudo aquilo, mas não poderia deixar de se sentir curioso. "Mas diga-me Duo... o que estava escrito no cartão, não me deixe curioso". Pedia com os olhinhos até mesmo brilhando, fato que Duo teve que rir e implicar.

"Quat, não sabia que era fofoqueiro". Riu.

"Aprendi com você Duo Maxwell". Deu um leve tapa no ombro do amigo tentando fazer uma cara de ofendido, mas falhando. "Anda, fale-me antes que eu morra de curiosidade".

"Apenas meu amigo... estava escrito... _'Breve... Te amo'_, era isto que se encontrava no cartão. A mesma caligrafia que o anterior". Sorriu mais abertamente.

"Aii Duo... fico tão feliz com tudo isto, que até tento me ver no seu lugar. Não é inveja não, mas bem que eu gostaria de que algo assim acontecesse". Passou a delicada mão pelos cabelos loiros retirando-os do rosto.

"Valeu Quat, eu me sinto muito feliz e sei que você não teria inveja de mim. Afinal, você fisgou o franjão. Ele é tão carinhoso com você". Mordiscou o terceiro donnut.

"Ele é um amor comigo, disto não posso reclamar". Ficou pensativo antes de falar. "Sabe... ainda não... passamos, entende?". Sentia o rosto esquentar.

Duo quase se engasgou ao escutar tal coisa.

"Quat, vai com calma... vocês estão juntos a pouco tempo, é normal".

"Duo... obrigado pelo conselho, mas eu já não estou agüentando mais!". Quatre era o verdadeiro pimentão ao falar isto.

Duo riu. Riu abertamente ao entender o que seu amigo de aparência tão calma – só aparência – lhe dizia nas entrelinhas.

"Então meu amigo, o que você está esperando? Vocês estão sob o mesmo teto, dormem em quartos próximos... uma fugidinha noturna, não fará mal a ninguém. Só cuidado para não acordarem o Sr. Perfeição Yuy!". Ainda ria olhando o rosto do amigo que não conseguia encara-lo.

"Duo...". Falou baixo um pouco constrangido. "Estamos esperando o final de semana. Queremos algo perfeito, entende? Não que não tenhamos... err... Ainda não, entendeu?". Suas mãos picotavam um coitado guardanapo sobre o balcão de tanto nervosismo que se encontrava.

Duo parou de rir e passou o braço sobre o ombro do amigo, trazendo para mais próximo.

"Calma Quat. Eu entendo perfeitamente que você deseje que seja uma situação inesquecível tanto para você quanto para Trowa. Acho que... ai ser perfeito. Vou torcer por vocês". Bagunçou os fios loiros.

Um suspiro pode ser ouvido vendo de Quatre, seguido de um sorriso ainda envergonhado.

"Obrigado Duo, ainda estou nervoso com isto. Mas me diga, você também vai conosco, certo?". Os olhos estavam voltados para os violetas.

"Quat, acho que desta vez terei que passar. O que eu, um solitário, vou fazer em um final de semana romântico nas montanhas ao lado de dois casais? Pense bem Quat, eu não seria uma boa companhia em determinada hora, fora que eu perderia o meu admirador durante uns dois ou três dias". Suspirou, não queria se sentir deslocado.

"Ah, que isto Duo... até Heero vai também. Você pode fazer companhia a ele. Que tal? E você havia confirmado que ia no jantar". Quatre comentava quase fazendo um leve biquinho.

"Confirmei? Humm... não me lembro". Disse sorrindo com a maior cara de cínico já procurando mudar de assunto. "Ahh... tenho algo a lhe contar. O motivo maior de minha alegria, claro, além das flores...".

O loiro balançou a cabeça sabendo que Duo mudara propositalmente de assunto.

"Então diga Duo, o que você quer me contar?". Não ia adiantar nada tentar mudar o pensamento de Duo. Não por enquanto.

"Bem... Eu tomei a liberdade de montar em meu apartamento um sistema de segurança, loirinho. Brevemente eu saberei quem anda me deixando os presentinhos e quem sabe... eu não possa aparecer acompanhado algum dia para um jantar!". No rosto de Duo um sorriso traquinas brilhava, enquanto no rosto de Quatre... a boca permanecia aberta em surpresa.

**----..:O:..----**

O dia parecia estar finalmente terminando. Mas a quantidade de trabalho não, pelo contrario, somente aumentava. Parecia que Heero resolvera lhe jogar todos os sistemas de segurança de um mês inteiro, em suas mãos com um prazo de verificação mínima. Se não fosse Heero, se fosse outro, já teria posto uma bomba sob aquela poltrona, fazendo-o explodir em mil pedacinhos.

"Isto me irrita profundamente. Detesto ter que fazer hora extra. Justamente hoje? Justo hoje que acordei de bom humor? E que... bom, quer saber? Vou para casa. Chega!". Levantou-se rapidamente, fechando a gaveta com as chaves, pegando seu casaco preto sobre a cadeira e se direcionando para fora do escritório.

Passou pelos corredores já vazios do QG. O outro turno ficaria no outro prédio, então aquele ficaria basicamente as moscas.

"Eu aceito até mesmo uma missão, sinto falta da adrenalina, mas não vou desperdiçar meu lindo tempo atrás de uma mesa. Hunf, onde já se viu uma coisa destas". Pegou as chaves do carro no bolso da calça.

Duo conseguiu o automóvel após Quatre interceder por ele, alegando que o americano não destruiria o automóvel. Só porque tinha uma leve mania de destruir todo e qualquer objeto para esconder seus rastros? Durante a guerra era necessário. Era um meio de se precaver, mas não poderia imaginar que esta mania seria não tão bem vista pelos seus 'superiores'. Teria que agradecer ao loiro quando o encontrasse.

No estacionamento procurou o modelo que havia lhe reservado. Sorriu ao ver o carro. Não era o carro do momento, mas aquele Mustang Shelby Cobra na cor azul turquesa com duas linhas brancas que iam desde os chassis dianteiro até o traseiro, era uma perfeição de carro. Como diziam os antigos 'motor envenenado'. Além de lembre muito bem os olhos de uma certa pessoa.

Duo rodopiou as chaves no dedo enquanto saia de sua contemplação para caminhar até o carro. Estava ansioso para chegar em casa e quem sabe... ter alguma novidade.

O trajeto foi tranqüilo, na rádio, mais uma seleção de músicas tocavam. Seus dedos tamborilavam por sobre o volante enquanto sua voz acompanhava a letra que conhecia a um bom tempo.

**_I feel your love...reflection  
In your eyes as they gaze back into mine  
Writing a distant, neverending story_**

**_As if throwing off the sadness and pain,  
I flap my wings,  
and in my heart, I spread wide  
the wings of courage that you've given to me. _**

**_Ah... I want to feel the beat of this irreplacable love  
so much, it's heart-wrenching and maddening. _**

**_I feel your love... reflection  
passionately uniting our dreams into one,  
in our youth, we seek each other out,  
without being afraid of our own faults!_**

Cantava sorrindo, em épocas de guerra escutara aquela música várias e várias vezes, mas na versão original, uma versão em que ele sempre se enrolava ao cantar pois era mesclado com japonês.

Nem percebeu quando já basicamente já se encontrava a porta do pequeno sobrado que estava morando. Deixou uma nota mental que agora com um pouco mais de tempo, poderia talvez vir a aprender japonês. Pelo menos não cairia mais em nenhum apelido ou xingamento que um certo oriental pudesse lhe chamar.

As coisas pareciam acontecer muito rápido.

Heero que até então estava colocando mais um buquê por sobre a cama, escutou barulho de um carro sendo estacionado. Aproximou-se da janela apenas para confirmar o óbvio e fazendo um frio percorrer lhe a espinha. Duo estava de volta e ele ainda estava no apartamento. Não ia dar tempo de sair dali.

Os olhos do japonês percorreram todo o ambiente a procura de uma solução instantânea.

Xingou-se mentalmente ao encontrar uma opção.

Duto de ventilação.

Duto de ventilação no quarto de Duo.

Sem muito pensar por que o tempo estava totalmente contra si, Heero procurou arrancar sem muito ruído a tela fina que cobria o Duto. Torcia para que pudesse sair o mais rápido dali.

O instinto de soldado gritava desesperadamente e foi assim que Heero sem deixar mais nenhuma pista que estaria, escondeu-se no Duo, fechando-o na mesma hora em que Duo abria a porta da frente do apartamento.

Duo ainda cantarolava a melodia, mas tentava desta vez – em vão -, canta-la na versão original.

**_I feel your love... reflection  
mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
egaite haruka na neverending story_**

"Ahhh... esquece vai... somente Heero consegue cantar, eu não consigo passar disto sem enrolar minha preciosa língua". Fez uma cara de conformado.

Heero que estava com todos os seus sentidos em alerta, suprimiu a vontade de rir com a tentativa frustrada de se baka. Pelo que se lembrava, Duo era péssimo quando tentava cantar em japonês.

"Sabe, acho que desta vez vou tomar um banho antes de entrar naquele quarto. Se a fadinha da boa sorte existir, minhas rosas estão me esperando deitadas, então, posso me dar o luxo hoje de um banho. Juro que mato o Heero pelo excesso de trabalho. Aquele japonês de uma figa me paga!".

Enquanto Duo falava, ia se livrando das peças de roupa, deixando-as espalhadas pelo caminho. Se ele notasse, durante o seu pequeno discurso, e ameaça velada, mais como uma nota mental do que qualquer outra coisa, saberia que suas palavras causaram o estreitamento de orbes azul cobalto.

O americano deixou seu corpo receber aquela tão merecida ducha morna. Seus músculos reclamavam do estresse do dia. Após dar uma pequena atenção para sua higiene 'normal', Duo agora era somente atenções para seus cabelos.

Já com os cabelos bem úmidos, era hora de deixa-los limpos e cheirosos. O shampoo com aroma de jasmim estava deixando não só o banheiro, mas como todos os demais cômodos com aquela fragrância deliciosa.

No quarto, mais exatamente no duto de ventilação, Heero tentava apelar para o bom senso, desejando não ficar mais excitado do que já se encontrava.

Era frustrante estar trancado no mesmo ambiente com o homem que lhe tirava o sono. Mas frustrante ainda era, este, Duo, estar tomando banho, se ensaboando, passando as mãos por sobre o corpo para se limpar, e ele ali sem poder fazer nada para ajudar.

_'Baka, pare de seguir esta linha de raciocínio antes que você perca o controle'_. Heero mordia o lábio inferior tentando não pensar no corpo de Duo, mas falando ao notar que o americano estava neste momento saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha e com outra a secar os cabelos.

"Olá minhas belas flores... titio Duo agora é somente de vocês. Tomaram conta do meu cantinho?". Falava calmamente ainda em pé, em frente a cama, mas de costas para Heero – no duto.

Se existe uma linha entre a sanidade e o precipício... Heero estava preste a ignora-la e se jogar de cabeça. Ver que Duo dispensara a toalha que secava os belos cabelos, deitando-se como um felino entre os lençóis brancos, era um atentado ao seu controle.

"Hummm... perfumadas como sempre. Pena que hoje não teve chocolate". Um beicinho adorável adornou os lábios de Duo.

O americano era tão sensual sem precisar provocar.

Os olhos de Heero não perdiam nenhum movimento, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Duo simplesmente suspirou ao olhar uma da rosas. Sem pensar apenas pegou-a entre os dedos levando-a para passear em seu rosto.

Um toque tão suave. Queria que aquele toque, que aquela maciez fosse a pele de Heero na sua.

Levou a rosa até os lábios beijando-a delicadamente, para logo em seguida desce-la tocando a pele de seu pescoço com ela.

Suspiro. Duo suspirou de uma leve satisfação ao imaginar que aqueles toques provinham de Heero. Desejava-o, Queria-o.

Heero que ainda observava, podia sentir seu corpo todo formigando com aquelas imagens sutis. Seu membro latejava dentro da calça apertada.

Linha.

Sanidade.

Queda livre.

Duo arrancara a toalha que lhe cobria a cintura, deixando seu corpo totalmente exposto. Suas pernas se afastaram dando a total visão do que poderia ser para muitos, a divisão do paraíso.

Heero cerrou os olhos para se controlar. Controle? Que controle? Não conseguia mais se segurar. Sua mão, mesmo aquele cubículo que se encontrava, foi sendo direcionada para a frente de sua calça. Ainda de olhos cerrados abriu o zíper e sem muito se demorar conseguiu envolver sua dureza. Pulsava. Seria loucura dizer que a cada pulsação, era como se fosse emitido o nome de Duo?

Seus olhos abriram-se apenas para constatar o que ele já sabia e compartilhava, não da mesma forma, mas mesmo assim... Duo estava se tocando.

O americano ainda mantinha a rosa entre os dedos de uma de suas mãos, mas a outra, estava lentamente se movimentando entre subidas e descidas em seu membro. A mão da rosa, apenas passeava com a mesma, fazendo com que suas pétalas tocasse a pele sensível de seus testículos.

"Hummmm... assim...". Duo sussurrava enquanto abria-se mais na cama.

Heero tocava-se com mais intensidade. Não conseguia mais cerrar os olhos. Sua boca estava seca, seu coração batia descompassado ao ver e escutar Duo.

O americano largara a flor fazendo com que sua mão direita fosse em direção ao seu mamilo esquerdo. Apertou-o entre os dedos enquanto erguia um pouco os quadris.

"Humm... hunf... Hee... ahhh". Estava quase lá. Podia sentir a eletricidade que anunciava o orgasmo, lhe percorrer o corpo todo. Seus testículos estavam tão tensos, que se não chegasse ao clímax logo, a impressão era que iriam explodir.

Heero também não estava longe disto. E escutar o que ele poderia jurar ser o seu nome saindo daqueles lábios... Fez seu corpo todo se retesar.

Ambos chegaram ao clímax quase no mesmo instante. Duo gritando o nome de Heero de forma tão sensual, tão desesperadora, mas que ao mesmo tempo parecia que encontrava a paz; e Heero... gravando todos os seus dentes na mão livre, impedindo assim que seus gemidos e o grito do gozo, lhe denunciasse.

Quer maneira mais imprópria de se alcançar o gozo, do que estar trancado dentro de um cubículo, no apartamento do homem que você deseja ter sob seu corpo, vendo-o se masturbar pensando em você? Heero descobriu no voyeurismo uma nova forma de prazer sádico.

Duo estava cansado. Com um sorriso nos lábios, mas com a sensação de alívio presente em seu corpo e mente. Não estava dando a mínima para o inicio de fome que sentia. O sono falou mais alto e em poucos segundos, Duo simplesmente adormeceu com a prova de sua 'liberação' ainda em sua pele.

Heero que a esta altura começara a rezar para qualquer Deus – já que não acreditava em nenhum mesmo – para que Duo dormisse logo, o mais rápido possível e bem profundamente e só assim ele poderia sair dali.

**----..:O:..----**

Tentou pela primeira vez que morava ali, entrar com toda discrição que um agente especial deveria ter, mas seu intuito falhara ao se deparar com Trowa e Quatre em uma pequena noite romântica, provavelmente pós-jantar, na sala de estar da casa que dividiam. '_Hoje é meu dia, só pode ser, Kuso!'._

"Heero... está tudo bem?".

Quatre... Sempre Quatre. O loiro mais parecia uma mãe preocupada com os filhotes. Provável que este hábito ele tenha adquirido com a família, afinal, o único filho dentre tantas mulheres.

"Hunf... Sim Quatre estou bem". Já lançara a mão no corrimão da escada quando foi mais uma vez interpelado.

"Heero... você está completamente sujo. Por Alah, onde você se meteu para estar deste jeito?". Os olhos do loiro variam o corpo todo de Heero com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

Trowa apenas elevou uma das sobrancelhas ao notar um pequeno rubor surgir na face do amigo, mesmo esta estando completamente cheia de poeira.

"Quatre... faça me um grandioso favor... Não me pergunte mais nada".

Foram as únicas palavras de Heero, antes do mesmo subir as escadas como um fugitivo.

Quatre não entendendo a situação, deixou seus claros olhos azuis irem em direção ao rosto de seu amado.

"Trow... você entendeu alguma coisa?". O rosto preocupado ainda estava lá.

"Anjo... você é realmente muito inocente... muito!".

Antes de Quatre ter a chance de retrucar, Trowa simplesmente calou o loiro com um beijo intenso.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

Oláaaaaa... e ai gostarão deste capítulo? Bom, espero que comentem, não foi fácil meter Hee-chan num duto u.u. Ele se negava alegando que ele é participativo e que duto já foi coisa do passado de guerra. Bem... qualquer dúvida e até mesmo explicação pelo trecho ai... bem, quem é fã de Gundam Wing sabe MUITO bem o que Duo tava cantarolando. Sorry, mas não agüentei deixar passar a piadinha XDD. Respostas as perguntas anteriores e agradecimentos no meu blog de reviews, Não garanto hoje pq a Velox ta caindo muito.

**_http (2ptos) (2barras) reviewsfanfics (pto) weblogger (pto) terra (pto) com (pto) br_**

**See ya**


	8. Cap VII

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5 e... sua síndrome por justiça  
**Classificação**: BL(Yaoi), OCC /-, Romance, Romance²... Lemon? Yep tentarei XDD  
**Status**: Em andamento

**_Disclaimer:_**_ A Bandai e Sunrise e seus comparças, possuem os ©copyrigh dos G-boys E esta fic é sem fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento.

* * *

_

**O Mistério das Rosas Vermelhas **

**Cap VII**

**

* * *

**

**----..:O:..----**

Acordou ainda repleto de preguiça. Seus belos olhos caíram sobre o relógio no criado mudo. Eram apenas 4hs da manhã. Estava tão cansado que nem a fome lhe fizera levantar, em tivera vontade de checar as pendências do dia.

Levantou-se lentamente. O cabelo encontrava-se todo enrolado, e o corpo ainda com as marcas do gozo anterior. Suspirou dando-se por vencido que teria que se limpar, mas... _'Se eu já dormi assim, a limpeza pode esperar mais um pouco. To morto de fome e ainda tenho que checar a gravação'_. Pensou enquanto se direcionava para cozinha.

Não estava com paciência de fazer algo, então apenas se deu o trabalho de preparar um sanduíche com um copo de refrigerante. "Maxwell, vá se vestir homem, que mania feia de andar pelado pela casa!". Falava para si mesmo, imitando uma certa voz de seu passado.

Duo já de posse de seu sanduíche, bebida e o laptop, se direcionou para seu quarto. Colocou no criado mudo o lanche e depositou a máquina na cama. Caminhou até o armário, abrindo a porta do canto. Suspirou ao se abaixar para abrir uma de suas gavetas.

Lá estava ele. O sistema de segurança, secretamente – ou nem tão secreto – montado. Puxou um fio para conecta-lo ao seu laptop. Detestava essas máquinas, mas em certas horas elas eram bastante prestativas.

Conectou o sistema no aparelho e digitou a senha para receber os dados.

Puxando todos os dados anteriores, notou que o alerta do sistema somente apitou no horário em que ele basicamente estava chegando em casa. O sistema consistia em gravar o ambiente, a mínima movimentação e mudança de temperatura.

Duo arregalou os olhos violetas. O sistema acusava a chegada de alguém, e como ordenado começara a gravar. As micro-câmeras espalhadas pelo apartamento foram acionadas.

Seu coração parecia ter acelerado as batidas, iria conhecer a face de quem lhe presenteava. Não conseguia piscar quando a tela de gravação foi aberta.

Podia ver uma silhueta surgindo. Aparentemente era realmente um homem, porte magro, cabelos curtos e... desalinhados.

Engoliu em seco.

Um arrepio avassalador percorreu seu corpo quando a câmera do quarto mostrava nitidamente quem era...

"HEERO!". Gritou surpreso e atordoado.

Em sua mente, vários xingamentos estavam sendo direcionados para o japonês. _'Como esse cretino fingi tão bem! Desgraçado'_. Era o que pairava em sua mente.

Mesmo ainda furioso por ter sido 'enganado' pelo Sr. Perfeição Yuy, um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Afinal, era Heero o seu admirador... ele lhe amava... ele... estava sendo romântico! Riu mais abertamente ao chegar nesta conclusão que era assustadora até. "Heero Yuy romântico? Oh meu Deus!".

Estaria rindo mais ainda se não notasse um pequeno, mas importante detalhe naquela gravação... A movimentação estranha de Heero no apartamento.

Duo parou de rir e observou todo o desenrolar da gravação, e ficou assustado. Ali a sua frente mostrava o exato momento que heero se aproximava da janela, e depois sua preocupação em se esconder de... Duo.

O americano soltou um gemido indecifrável ao ver aonde Heero se escondera. E pior... mostrava Duo e todo o acontecimento da noite.

"Puta que me pariu!". Não tinha como não soltar um palavrão daqueles com o que estava vendo. Corou até os ossos ao ver-se se masturbando, gemendo e falando o nome de Heero entre os gemidos.

"Merda... ele viu tudo... ELE VIU TUDO... Caralho... caralho... e agora? Onde eu enfio minha cara? Como vou encara-lo hoje?". Falava ainda fitando as cenas, notando o óbvio... que Heero só havia saído do apartamento, depois que ele, Duo, adormecera profundamente. O infeliz havia saído pelo duto da sala, para logo depois sair pela porta.

Duo estava mais do que nervoso com o que vira.

"O que eu faço agora?".

**----..:O:..----**

"Duo, você pode vir a minha sala?". A voz do loirinho do outro lado da linha telefônica era tão tranqüila... o que ele diria se soubesse dos fatos da noite passada?

"Tudo bem Quatre, mas... Heero não vai estar por ai não né?". Duo estava inseguro. Não queria se deparar com o japonês tão cedo. Se isso ocorresse, com certeza ele enfiaria a cara em uma lata de lixo, ou num buraco em pleno chão.

"Não. Heero hoje saiu em um serviço de campo. Mas porquê me perguntou isto Duo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?". Estava mesmo curioso. Heero na noite anterior chegara todo sujo e não disse nada. E agora Duo assim... _'O que aconteceu entre esses dois?'_. Pensava.

"Quat, estou indo ai AGORA". Desligou o telefone rapidamente. Pegou suas chaves e trancou a sala. Não queria que ninguém entrasse mesmo. Na verdade estava ainda mentalmente abalado e nem conseguia ter uma linha de raciocínio.

Correu para sala do loirinho que ficava no final do corredor.

Entrou ofegante, tratando de fechar a porta logo atrás de si.

"Duo, por Alah, o que aconteceu com você?". Quatre estava visivelmente preocupado.

"Quatre... me diga uma coisa... Seja sincero loiro, ou senão eu como teu fígado com vinho tinto". A voz de Duo era desesperada, mas séria.

Quatre tremeu, só de imaginar o que poderia ser a pergunta, mas suspirou e confirmou com a cabeça que iria responder.

"Você... você sabia que era Heero?". Perguntou já se largando na poltrona em frente a Quatre.

"Sim". Foi a resposta simples e curta que o loiro podia dar. Abaixou os olhos azuis claros, sentindo-se culpado de saber e toda verdade e por trair seu amigo não contando.

"E por quê não me contou, Quat?". A voz de Duo agora estava baixa.

"Porquê eu também sou amigo dele, Duo. Ele me pediu par não contar nada".

"Droga Quat, se eu soubesse antes...". Passou a mão pela franja.

"O que aconteceu Duo?". Quatre olhava preocupado para o amigo.

Duo suspirou e sentia o rosto esquentar. Obviamente deveria estar parecendo um pimentão.

"Se eu te disser que Heero ontem foi um maldito vouyer, você iria entender?". Um dos braços estava apoiado na mesa, fazendo com que a mão do mesmo, ficasse a frente dos lábios de Duo. As orbes violetas olhavam diretamente para o rosto do loiro que pelo jeito não tinha entendido o que lhe foi dito nas entrelinhas.

"Desculpe Duo, mas não entendi. Vouyer de quê?". Quatre era terrivelmente ingênuo em certos momentos.

Duo bufou, mas acabou soltando literalmente o verbo.

"Ontem me masturbei pensando em Heero, Quatre. Totalmente aberto, gemendo e chamando por ele. E sabe aonde o desgraçado estava escondido? No maldito duto de ventilação que fica em frente a minha cama... Ele me viu Quatre... Porra...". Levantou-se e começou andar de um lado ao outro da sala com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Em toda sua vida nunca havia passado por tal situação. Era embaraçoso demais.

Quatre que também ficara corado ao escutar aquilo e frear seus pensamentos para não imaginar a cena, já que eram dois amigos seus, segurou um risinho.

"O quê? Que foi?". Duo olhava para Quatre atentamente.

Foi impossível para o loiro continuar a se segurar. Estourou numa gargalhada cristalina. Que de inicio, não foi muito bem recebida pelo amigo.

"Quatreee... pára de rir". Duo sentia as bochechas mais quentes, e era visível seu desconforto.

"Ai desculpe Duo, mas não consegui segurar. Sabe, agora entendo a cara do Heero ao chegar ontem à noite, na ponta dos pés, todo sujo de poeira". Dizia entre risos.

Duo não havia parado para pensar nisto, mas aos poucos foi relaxando e também pôde rir um pouco.

"Tava todo sujo é?". Uma ponta de curiosidade alfinetou Duo.

"Sim, estava. E lhe digo... a cara dele, era... de abatimento. Imagino que para ele o duto não fôra tão bom, quanto se pode imaginar". Ria.

"Ele comentou alguma coisa com você?". Sentou-se novamente querendo arrancar alguma informação do loiro.

"Não, Duo, não comentou. Apenas deixou bem claro que não iria falar nada sobre o estado dele. Subiu feito um furacão. E hoje nem vi o coitado sair de casa para o trabalho. Só fiquei sabendo que ele estava fora da empresa, por Chang". Balançava a cabeça ainda se controlando para não continuar a rir.

"Coitado nada. Coitado de mim que estava à mercê de vocês dois... e aposto que o franjão também sabia!". Disse fazendo um bico adorável.

"Humm... Trow só ficou sabendo depois. Na verdade o último, a saber, sem ser você, foi o Chang". Disse divertido.

"Até o Chang sabia? Ahhh, mas que cambada de filhos da pu...". Foi interrompido pelo loiro.

"Hey Duo... olha os modos". Riu.

"Modos o cacete. Vocês são um bando de traíras. Todo mundo sabia e eu aqui às cegas. E pra terminar... ainda dou um senhor show aos olhos do desgramado do Heero". Corou mais ainda ao se lembrar. "Aiii Quatre... você não pode nem imaginar como foi...". Falou batendo a cabeça na mesa do loirinho que ainda ria.

"É e nem desejo Duo, por favor, né...".

"Isto ria de minha desgraça seu loiro árabe safado... Ria da minha exposição". Falava com a cabeça ainda baixa.

"Ta, já parei, mas agora eu to curioso... Duo, e a viagem no final de semana? Já pensou bem... Agora você tem um motivo para ir". Falou animado.

"Tu ta maluco? Não vou não. Onde já se viu...". Havia levantado a cabeça e agora fitava as orbes azuis claro.

"Maluco não estou, mas agora que você já sabe que é o Heero... Nada te impede de... Jogar o mesmo jogo que ele, certo!". Um sorriso nada angelical adornou os lábios de Quatre.

"Quatre Raberba Winner... Você só tem cara de anjinho pelo que estou notando". Rui baixinho.

"Eu nunca disse que era anjo, Duo". Olhou para as unhas como se tudo fosse tão natural. "E... Heero está merecendo um pequeno troco, você não acha?". Um brilho passou pelas orbes azuis.

"Quat... se você já não estivesse com o franjão, e eu não amasse o 'baka' do Heero... Te jogava nesta mesa e faria misérias com você".

Apesar de ficar vermelho, Quatre acompanhou Duo numa gargalhada gostosa.

**----..:O:..----**

Heero, passara grande parte do dia, fora do QG, da Preventers. Não queria ter que encontrar com Duo depois do que presenciara. Tudo bem que o americano não teria idéia, mas ele teria, e muitas.

Pensou em seguir com o plano inicial. Continuar a entrar as flores e também, deixaria uma caixa de bombons, já que Duo havia ficado encantador ao notar a falta de mais um agrado.

Antes de ir para casa, mesmo sendo cedo, Heero passou na floricultura que já possuía uma conta e também acabou passando em uma confeitaria para comprar os bombons.

Rapidamente entrou e saiu do apartamento do americano. Não desejava passar por mais um aperto, ou realmente não iria responder pelos seus atos.

Ainda teria tempo de passar na empresa, mas acabou decidindo ir para casa. Só esperava e desejava que Quatre não houvesse chamado Duo para jantar por lá.

Alguém já disse que a tentação se chamava Duo Maxwell? Um belo jovem de longos cabelos castanhos acobreados presos em uma trança, grandes olhos da cor violeta, um sorriso encanador, e dono de uma terrível, mas adorável personalidade irritante?

É, para Heero, Duo era o seu oposto, e por isto e mais algumas outras pequenas coisas, é que Heero se apaixonara por ele.

Chegou em casa e não encontrou ninguém. Suspirou aliviado por esta benção. Teria que bolar algo para não encontrar duo no dia seguinte, mas até, seria bom um banho e comer algo. Depois teria tempo para pensar em algum plano. Sim, estava tentando escapar da presença de Duo. Isto era um fato.

**----..:O:..----**

O dia chegou ao fim. Depois de ter conversado, por horas até, com Quatre, sentia-se bem e até mais disposto. Na verdade o loirinho lhe dera uma boa idéia. O problema seria colocar em pratica, mais para Duo Maxwell, O Shinigami, nada era impossível. Nada mesmo. Bem, quase nada, mas... ele daria um jeito... Ah se daria.

Chegou em casa, fazendo o mesmo ritual de todos os dias. Colocou as chaves na mesinha ao lado da porta, foi caminhando retirando sapato, paletó, soltando os cabelos. A diferença é que desta vez, não tiraria a roupa antes de checar o apartamento.

Logo efetuou o ritual que fizera de madrugada. Laptop sobre a cama conectado ao sistema de segurança. Verificou que o seu admirador estivera no local, só que horas antes. Uma mudança bem interessante.

Viu Heero entrar e sair rapidamente, olhando para todos os lugares, como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado. Deixou um sorriso traquinas aparecer em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que falava.

"Ahh Sr. Perfeito Yuy... Ahh Heero... Tu não perdes por esperar... Ou eu não me chamo Duo Maxwell... O Shinigami... está de volta a ativa".

**----..:O:..----**

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Olá pessoal_**

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Ele foi meio que parado até, mas se não o digitasse... ficaria difícil neh...rsrs

**Agradeço**** a**: **Shanty**, **Chibiusa-chan**, **Kitsune Lina,** **Tina Chan**, **Athena Sagara**, **Pipe**, **Koorime** **Shinigami** e a **Dee-chan** pelos comentários feitos.  
Fico feliz por estarem gostando desta minha filhota, da mesma forma que estou ao escreve-la .  
Respostas aos coments, vcs podem encontrar no meu blog de reviews, ok?

**_http (2ptos) (2barras) reviewsfanfics (pto) weblogger (pto) terra (pto) com (pto) br_**

Bjins e comentem... me façam feliz XDD


	9. Cap VIII

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5 e... sua síndrome por justiça  
**Classificação**: BL(Yaoi), OCC /-, Romance, Romance²... Lemon? Yep tentarei XDD  
**Status**: Em andamento

**_Disclaimer:_**_ A Bandai e Sunrise e seus comparças, possuem os ©copyrigh dos G-boys E esta fic é sem fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento._

_

* * *

_

**O Mistério das Rosas Vermelhas **

**Cap VIII**

* * *

Tudo parecia estar perfeitamente bem.

Duo havia acordado com uma maravilhosa disposição para trabalhar.

A noite fôra bastante tranqüila, então, nada mais normal do que se levantar para trabalhar as sete horas da manhã e se encontrar com um belíssimo sorriso no rosto, certo!

Para Duo, aquele sorriso podia esconder bem mais do que apenas uma grande disposição matinal. Agora para quem realmente conhecia o americano... Aquele sorriso significava... 'Encrenca'.

Chang foi o primeiro a cruzar com o americano sorridente pelos corredores do QG. da Preventers, e como já conhecia aquele 'inconseqüente' de longa data, até mesmo por ser sempre alvo de muitas traquinagens, acabou se encontrando curioso.

"Bom dia Maxwell, pelo que posso notar está para aprontar alguma coisa. Só espero que não seja comigo, porque desta vez não pouparei sua pele". Falou de braços cruzados em frente a Duo.

"Ótimo dia Chang... ÓTIMO. Pode ficar tranqüilo, não estou para fazer absolutamente nada, oras. Será que um homem não pode ter o direito de estar bem disposto as... 8:05hs da manhã? Por falar nisto tenho trabalho para fazer e não posso ficar conversando". Sorriu ao amigo chinês.

"No seu caso Maxwell, estar bem disposto há esta hora, significa aprontar alguma coisa com algum infeliz. Mas já que você provavelmente não irá falar nada a respeito, vamos nos concentrar no trabalho. Passe mais tarde na sala do Yuy para pegar mais um plano de segurança para a colônia L-15C. Ele agora não se encontra no QG, mas ao final da tarde já quero saber o que vocês dois andaram desenvolvendo sobre este plano". Comentou sério.

Era tudo que Duo mais desejava... Estar perto de Heero. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao escutar a 'ordem' do chinês. Nessas horas Wufei era terrivelmente lento para pegar informações que não fossem relativas ao trabalho.

"Oh, sim Wu-man 'chefe'. Pode deixar, pretendo passar na sala de nosso Sr. Perfeito Yuy para ver este... problema". Sorriu da forma mais descarada possível.

Chang estreitou mais ainda os olhos negros.

"Maxwell... este seu sorriso não é normal!".

Duo gargalhou.

"Wu-man... eu não sou normal". Disse entre risos. "Será que com todo este tempo em que trabalhamos juntos, você ainda não se acostumou comigo? Ou com... Shinigami?". Piscou para Chang antes de sair rindo.

O chinês ficou pensativo no meio do corredor enquanto observava o americano se afastar indo em direção a sua sala.

**----..:O:..----**

"Yuy... você vai conosco para o final de semana que Winner está promovendo?". Perguntava calmamente Treize, enquanto andava ao lado do japonês.

"Não sei Treize, estou pensando a respeito. Por quê?". Olhou rapidamente de soslaio para o mais alto.

"Nada, apenas queria saber". Calou-se.

Ambos estavam andando pelos corredores da mansão dos Peacecrafts.

Relena havia entrado em contato com os dois, solicitando que comparecessem a mansão da família tão logo fosse possível. O assunto a ser tratado seria sobre seu irmão, Milliardo Peacecraft.

Chagaram em frente ao escritório da Primeira Ministra acompanhados pelo mordomo. Tão logo foram anunciados, Relena já dava ordens para que entrassem e se sentassem confortavelmente.

"Heero, Treize...". Cumprimentou polidamente.

"Primeira Ministra...". Heero teve a fala interrompida por um balançar de cabeça vindo da parte de Relena.

"Por favor, Heero... Já nos conhecemos a muito tempo, dispenso este tipo de tratamento entre nós. Isto também serve para você Treize. Deixemos a formalidade de lado, sim?". Disse com um sorriso nos lábios, mas voltando o olhar para o jovem asiático.

"Por mim tudo bem senhorita Relena". Comentou Treize relaxando levemente na poltrona.

"Ok, então vamos ser práticos. O que você tem a nos falar sobre Milliardo, Relena?". Se não era para ter formalidades, então queria respostas rápidas, até porque, ter os olhos de Relena sobre si, não era uma das melhores coisas.

A jovem suspirou pesadamente. _'Sempre tão arredio... Quando poderei me aproximar de você Heero? Quando?'_. Pensava enquanto fitava o rosto sério do japonês.

"Chamei vocês dois aqui, para informar algo que ainda pretendo manter em segredo. Conseguimos resgatar meu irmão. Ele estava perdido em uma das colônias, gravemente ferido e em coma. Não sabemos quando ele irá despertar, mas segundos os médicos, os danos externos já se encontram curados, só estamos dependendo de que ele acorde para saber se ouve comprometimento de suas memórias".

Relena despejou a informação oscilando o olhar entre Heero que não apresentou nenhuma mudança em seu comportamento, e Treize que apenas mantinha um olhar calmo e um leve sorriso.

"Quando conseguiu localiza-lo, Relena?". A voz séria de Heero ecoou no escritório.

"Cerca de duas semanas. Não informei nem a imprensa e nem mesmo a qualquer outra organização. Vocês dois são os primeiros que estou contando e espero que possamos manter segredo sobre isto".

"Entendo, mas por quê?". Heero não conseguia entender o motivo de Relena lhe contar um 'segredo' com este.

"Milliardo, era muito próximo de Treize, por isto creio que meu irmão não iria se opor a isto. Já você Heero... Bom, Milliardo... posso dizer que além de admiração, ele confia em você, então... achei que seria bom lhe informar. Sei que até um tempo atrás as coisas eram um pouco complicadas entre vocês, mas desejo e espero que agora elas se modifiquem".

A conversa se prosseguiu pelo resto da manhã. Claro vários assuntos, além do reaparecimento de Milliardo Peacecraft, foram discutidos entre as quatro paredes daquele escritório.

**----..:O:..----**

"Duo... você tem certeza disto?". Quatre perguntava ao amigo que se encontrava em sua sala encostado em uma das paredes.

"Sim, Quat. A mais profunda e completa certeza. Quero fazer isto, amigo".

"Ok, vou ver o que se pode fazer, mas... confesso que além de levemente assustado, estou curioso". Comentou enquanto ajeitava os cabelos que teimavam em lhe cair sobre a testa.

"Garanto Quat... também estou, mas na verdade estou apenas nervoso. Mas não vou deixar aquele japonês safado levar a melhor. Ele quer? Ele vai ter, mas de um jeitinho diferente". Sorriu ao desencostar da parede.

"Chang me falou que você estava com o sorriso característico de arrumador de encrencas, acho que ele tinha razão". Riu alto ao ver que seu amigo americano coçara a cabeça com um sorriso de que fôra pego no meio de um ato nada digno.

"Ah... qual é Quat, qual é, até você com isto?".

Ambos começaram a rir juntos, até que uma leve batida na porta, fez com que voltassem a ficar sérios.

"Pode entrar, por favor". A voz suave do loiro ordenou.

Trowa adentrou a sala calmamente, fitando as orbes azuis que pareciam brilhar com a sua presença.

"Olá franjão... Bem, acho que agora está na minha hora de sair estrategicamente e deixar os dois pombinhos a sós, certo?".

Duo já se encontrava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas antes de sair, tinha que soltar mais uma das suas.

"Crianças, não façam nada de mais hein... Se forem se divertir em um local de trabalho... fecham a porta. Não queremos um chinês tendo um infarto!". Acabou de falar e saiu a sala rindo, deixando um árabe completamente vermelho, e um moreno com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Quatre se remexeu na poltrona e tentou rir para Trowa. Mas seu olhos se arregalaram ao ver a movimentação de seu amado.

"Mas... o que você está fazendo, Trow?".

"Duo tem razão, é melhor deixar a porta fechada, certo meu anjo?". O olhar felino de Trowa fez o corpo de Quatre se arrepiar completamente.

"...". Não conseguia expressar uma só palavra.

"Que foi meu anjo? O gato comeu sua língua?". O moreno estava até então se divertindo em ver o quanto seu anjo se encontrava sem falas e extremamente vermelho.

_'Um gato não, um leão talvez sim!'_. Quatre pensava enquanto via Trowa se aproximando de sua poltrona.

**----..:O:..----**

Heero já havia retornado ao QG a mais ou menos uma hora. Estava em sua sala, mexendo novamente em seu laptop. Tentava manter a cabeça longe de uma certa pessoa para que seu trabalho rendesse.

Infelizmente para Heero, as coisas não se encontravam a seu favor. Teria que chamar Duo para discutirem sobre o plano de segurança da L-15C e teria que ficar ao lado de Duo, rezando e implorando para que não se lembrasse da noite que...

_'Heero, é melhor para de seguir esta linha de pensamento. Deixe de ser um baka. Controle-se!'_. Dizia para si mesmo enquanto fitava a tela do aparelho.

Assustou-se ao ouvir a porta de sua sala ser abruptamente empurrada contra a parede, mas não expressou qualquer emoção. Claro que poderia continuar se passando por um cubo de gelo, se não fosse o seu maior problema a entrar pela sua sala.

"Duo...". Sibilou estreitando os olhos.

"Heero...". Sorriu ao encarar a face do japonês sem cortar o forte contato visual.

Heero suspirou tentando re-organizar seus pensamentos. Claro que ver Duo ali, implicava em não pensar em como seria delicioso joga-lo em cima daquela mesa e possui-lo até que suas forças se esgotassem. Bem, pensar também neste momento, estava fora de cogitação. Teria que ser o mais frio possível.

"Duo, porque não bateu primeiro na porta? Eu poderia estar... ocupado".

O americano sorriu e foi caminhando até a mesa ainda sustentando o belo sorriso.

"Bom, chequei se você estava em reunião, e como não estava, não achei que teria problema em invadir a sua privacidade Heero. Sabe, gosto de ter uma entrada marcante, ser o centro das atenções alheias... no fim das contas acho que devo ser um exibicionista". Olhou intensamente para Heero que até então suprimiu um gemido com que escutara.

"Exibido ou não, Duo, aqui é um local de trabalho. Deixe suas excentricidades para depois do expediente". Cortou o contato visual voltando a olhar para a tela do laptop. Assim era melhor.

"Ah... sim, também concordo com isto Heero. Não se preocupe, se tiver que fazer uma apresentação, farei fora daqui. E se quiser te chamo para ver, afinal amigos tem livre acesso". Falou ajeitando os cabelos.

Só agora que Heero notou que Duo encontrava-se com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Isto fez com que o japonês inconscientemente apertasse as mãos ao deslizar os olhos por toda aquela massa de cor castanho claro.

Um pequeno silêncio se fez no recinto.

Duo ficara calado, sabendo que Heero lhe observava, mas também porque tentava refrear sua vontade de mandar tudo pro alto e pular em cima do japonês e acabar com tudo aquilo de uma só vez.

Suspirou segurando a ponta de uma mecha de seus fartos cabelos e voltou a sorrir para Heero, que até então estava com um semblante distante.

"Bem, vamos deixar de enrolar e vamos ao trabalho, Hee-chan?". Caminhou até o lado de Heero na poltrona.

O japonês assentiu e logo procurou limpar sua garganta pigarreando, mas sabia que seria complicado demais manter seu raciocínio lógico e pratico, com Duo ali do seu lado, com aquele aroma delicioso, e principalmente com aqueles cabelos lhe caindo por cima do ombro.

Olhou para o rosto de Duo ao seu lado, vendo todos os contornos e não conseguiu deixar de perguntar.

"Porquê resolveu deixa-los soltos?". Sua mão coçava para que pudesse tocar naquelas mechas.

Duo estava com o rosto muito perto da face de Heero. Seus olhos recaíram sobre os lábios entreabertos e quase convidativos do japonês. Lambeu os lábios em um ato desapercebido por si mesmo, antes de responder agora fitando os belos olhos azuis cobalto de Heero.

"Achei que ficaria bem mudar um pouco, deixa-los soltos da trança. Porquê, ficou feio assim?". _'Oh, duvido que tenha... anda Heero, diga o que acha...'_. Duo pensava enquanto oscilava o olhar entre os lábios do japonês e seus olhos.

"Não! É que... digo, é diferente te ver sem a trança. Você sempre teve problemas de mostrar seus cabelos soltos". _'Droga, porque estou tão falante? Cala a boca Heero... Oh, céus ele ta tão perto... sorrindo... esse cheiro de jasmim...'_. Lidar com seus pensamentos e sentimentos ultimamente... Estava sendo uma missão arriscada para o japonês.

"Humm... não sei se classifico isto como um elogio, Heero, mas obrigado mesmo assim, agora... Não gosto de deixa-los soltos por vários motivos que prefiro não comentar, mas às vezes acabo ousando um pouco. Só não solto completamente aqui no QG, porque poderiam me confundir com uma mulher, certo?". Piscou para Heero com um sorriso simples.

Heero sorriu em retorno para Duo. Claro que este ato quase derreteu o pobre americano. Heero sorrindo era lindo demais.

"Agora vamos deixar de flerte e vamos trabalhar, Sr. Perfeito Yuy. O que você tem para me mostrar? Abra-se comigo, Heero!". Disse voltando a encarar a tela do laptop. Não ousaria olhar para o japonês depois daquelas palavras de duplo sentido.

Heero se retesou todo. _'Flerte? Mostrar? Se abrir? Oh, Duo, não fale mais coisas assim, por favor...'_. Sua perna balançava em um tique nervoso enquanto sua mente pensava em como sair dali sem um infarto.

Heero tentou, o restante da tarde e da presença do americano ao seu lado, se concentrar no plano. Afinal, Chang não iria gostar nada de atrasos. O chinês era tão mais aplicado ao trabalho quanto Heero também o era.

**----..:O:..----**

Ao final do dia, tudo estava em seus devidos lugares. Chang satisfeito com o trabalho dos dois. Quatre com uma expressão de 'avoado' depois de Trowa ter estado trancado com o loiro durante algum tempo, em sua sala. Duo sentado em sua poltrona com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios e Heero...

Bem, o japonês estava trancado em sua sala, fazendo algo que nunca em seus sonhos pensou em fazer em um local de trabalho. Estava simplesmente se aliviando pensando em um certo baka trançado que lhe deixou doente de tanta excitação contida.

Para Heero, a tarde rendeu mais do que deveria render.

Se o japonês soubesse que tudo aquilo era um plano maldoso de Duo para lhe tirar do sério... ele teria agido a altura do americano com certeza.

Duo passara a tarde toda, esbarrando em Heero. Se debruçando sobre ele com pretexto de apanhar qualquer coisa que estivesse do outro lado da mesa, balançava os cabelos sempre que podia, falava bem próximo do ouvido do japonês com uma voz arrastada e terrivelmente sexy.

Duo mesmo se divertindo com isto, também tentava se controlar, mas... Shinigami queria uma vingança particular, então teria agüentar um pouco mais.

O fim do expediente estava bem próximo. Como de costume, Quatre chamara Duo para jantar com eles em casa e o americano aceitou. Afinal, daria tempo de Heero fazer o que tinha de fazer, e ainda aparecer para o jantar.

**..:OoO:..**

Trowa, Quatre e Duo, estavam sentados na sala esperando apenas Heero chegar. O jantar já estava pronto, só faltava ser servido. Um barulho de chave na porta atraiu a atenção dos três ocupantes da casa. Sabiam que era Heero chegando, e por isto Quatre foi logo se levantando, tratando de puxar Trowa para a cozinha. Na verdade, era uma pequena jogada para deixar Duo e Heero sozinhos por alguns curtos minutos.

"Já era hora, Heero... meu estomago esta roncando de fome. Por que demorou tanto?". Perguntava um sorridente americano sentado no sofá com os belíssimos cabelos... soltos.

Heero não sabia se xingava, se pulava em cima, ou se saia correndo. Como se já não bastasse ter que ficar ao lado de Duo durante toda a tarde, e não poder toca-lo, sentir a maciez daqueles cabelos e de seu corpo... agora ele estava ali... Duo, de cabelos completamente soltos. _'Você tem noção de como tem poder sobre mim, Duo? Acho que nem faz idéia disto, seu baka!'_. Pensou buscando regularizar a respiração.

"Anda, vamos comer. E vamos aproveitar para atrapalhar o 'love' entre os dois pombinhos lá dentro. Eles já tiveram bastante divertimento por hoje".

Segurou a mão de Heero carregando-o para a cozinha.

O japonês apenas se deixou ser guiado. Estava mais ocupado em olhar os cabelos vistosos que desprendiam um maravilhoso aroma, e lógico, torcendo para conter sua ereção que já se encontrava despertando. Lembrar dos cabelos de Duo, era lembrar dele na cama se tocando e chamando por si. Tortura? Além de vouyer, tendências masoquistas poderiam entrar em sua lista particular?

**..:OoO:..**

O jantar seguiu calmo. Procuravam conversar amenidades, enquanto Duo sempre arranjava um jeito para deixar Quatre envergonhado.

Ao final, foi servido uma leve sobremesa que aos olhos do americano, poderia ser comparada ao manjar dos Deuses. Torta de chocolate com calda de morango e pedacinhos da fruta... Melhor do que isto, seria somente 'Heero lambuzado de chocolate e calda de morango'.

O clima romântico se fez presente na sala após o jantar. Trowa e Quatre trocavam leves carícias, enquanto Duo e Heero, sentados em lados opostos, tentavam assistir o filme escolhido pelo loiro.

Quatre havia escolhido um filme que fôra lhe recomendado há algum tempo. Um clássico romântico que nem mesmo a guerra e o tempo, não fizeram se perder. Chamava-se _Em Algum Lugar do Passado_, e pelo que tudo indicava, era uma belíssima história de amor, triste, mas mesmo assim bela.

Duo olhava de relance para Heero, tentando ser o mais discreto possível. Se continuasse a olhar aquele filme, com certeza acabaria chorando. _'Quat, você me paga por colocar uma coisa assim... loiro safado... e nem está prestando atenção no filme!'_. Pensou ao voltar seus olhos para o casal _in love_ no sofá maior.

Ao final do filme, Quatre que já se encontrava emocionado subiu com Trowa, deixando assim seus companheiros sozinhos na sala. O nervosismo poderia ser sentido entre os dois, mas Duo não estava interessado em dar trégua. Seria arriscado, mas...

"Heero, posso te pedir um favorzão amigo?". Tentou fazer uma cara de súplica.

"Hunf, o que você quer desta vez Duo?". Suas mãos pareciam transpirar.

"Cara, ando um pouco estressado, e estou sentindo meus músculos tensos... Será que você poderia fazer uma pequena massagem nas minhas costas, Heero? Por favor, cara!". Tentava reprimir uma gargalhada, apenas deu um sorriso sem graça, no mais famoso estilo 'desculpe te incomodar com isto, amigo'.

Heero se arrepiou só de pensar em tocar a pele de Duo. Aquilo seria demais. Demorou um pouco para responder, mas tinha que negar.

"Duo, já está tarde. Um bom banho e descanso logo vai normalizar a sua musculatura". Olhava a televisão tentando escapar dos olhos violetas tentadores.

"É sério, Heero. Olha, depois disto vou embora. Não quero te atrapalhar não, cara. Só uma massagem e você se livra de mim. Faz isto por um amigo, Hee-chan!". Tinha que apelar até para a famosa 'carinha de cão sem dono'.

Heero suspirou pesadamente. Se Duo só o deixaria livre depois da maldita massagem, então faria logo, mas uma coisa era certa... Em sua mente teria que ficar pensando em Relena para não se sentir excitado. _'É, acho que assim eu consigo passar por mais esta. Pelo menos Relena serve para alguma coisa'_. Pensou e suprimiu uma gargalhada com isto. Relena era sem sombras de dúvidas... broxante.

"Ok, Duo. Farei isto e depois você vai para casa, já que amanhã teremos reunião logo cedo". Levantou-se e chamou o americano para se sentar no sofá que antes era ocupado por Trowa e Quatre.

Duo sorria internamente com a aceitação de Heero. Poderia assim sentir as mãos de seu adorado japonês tocando sua pele. Bom, só estava torcendo para que nada desse errado com seus planos e isto incluía o mini-shinigami acordando em horas impróprias e dando bandeira. Para não ficar tão na cara, Duo logo agarrou uma pequena almofada colocando-a em seu colo. _'Assim posso ficar mais... tranqüilo'_. Pensou segurando um riso.

Heero se colocou atrás de Duo, mordendo o lábio inferior quando observou o americano retirando a blusa e deixando sua pele exposta por debaixo de seus cabelos. O japonês procurou estralar seus dedos como se assim pudesse liberar seu nervosismo.

Começou afastando os cabelos do americano, colocando-os para frente. A pele das costas de Duo, por mais marcada que fosse de ferimentos de guerra, era a coisa mais maravilhosa de se ver, e lógico, de se tocar.

Duo sorria. Aproveitava que naquela posição, Heero não teria como ver suas reações e nem as reações que ele, Heero, causaria nele.

Mãos quentes sobre pele arrepiada.

Duo suprimiu um gemido mordendo os lábios, mas mesmo assim sorrindo.

Heero deslizava as mãos em círculos, fazendo pressões com as pontas dos dedos ao longo da coluna de Duo, sobre os ombros e omoplatas. Em sua mente a imagem de Relena lhe dizendo que o amava, poderia ser vista nitidamente. Controle as duras penas, mas mesmo assim controle.

Duo podia sentir a quentura das mãos de Heero, e não conseguiu impedir que um gemido abafado deixasse seus lábios. Junto com o gemido, seu amigo mais conhecido também pela alcunha de 'mini-shinigami', já dava sinais de vida. _'Oh céus... como ele é bom nisso... FOCO DUO... Foco... Eu preciso dele em mim... FOCO MAXWELL...'_. Duo brigava internamente.

Sabia que era arriscado, mas tinha que sentir Heero de alguma forma. Estava quase jogando pra escanteio todo o seu plano. Se aquilo continuasse, com certeza o final de semana poderia ser comprometido. Bem ou mal... ainda queria se vingar.

Heero tentava se concentrar, mas escutar os gemidos de Duo, e não pensar nele, estava se tornando uma tarefa completamente difícil até para ele mesmo. O Soldado Perfeito, estaria para cometer sua primeira falha.

As coisas estavam esquentando e quem passasse por ali diria que não iria durar muito para que aqueles dois se atracassem de vez. Seria perfeito se não fosse por um pequeno, mas irritante detalhe. Trowa.

O moreno descera para buscar um pedaço de torta de chocolate para Quatre, e não esperava encontrar seus dois companheiros e amigos, no sofá da sala em uma cena quase suspeita. Heero com um olhar de predador fazendo uma massagem que a olhos alheios mais poderia ser o inicio de algo; e Duo... era preferível não comentar nada sobre o americano.

O barulho de passos na escada despertou os dois no sofá. Duo havia se recostado em Heero, e este estava lhe massageando os ombros, tendo a certeza que Duo estava excitado, afinal, os mamilos do americano estavam o denunciando.

Duo deu um pulo ao fitar o rosto de Trowa. O moreno parecia lhe sorrir, mesmo que suas feições não deixassem transparecer nada.

Heero xingou-se mentalmente ao sentar-se no sofá deixando sua posição anterior.

"Oh, desculpe atrapalhar a pequena... interação entre vocês. Procurem me ignorar, estou só de passagem mesmo". Falou em um tom que Heero conhecia bem, e foi para cozinha.

"Bom, Heero, valeu mesmo pela massagem, sinto-me... mais relaxado. Acho que já vou indo mesmo". Duo não queria ver a cara de Trowa novamente. Sabia que aquele circense estava tirando uma com ele, só porque adorava infernizar Quatre...

Colocou a blusa o mais rápido possível em nem olhou para Heero que ainda estava sentado no mesmo local. Se olhasse veria a 'felicidade' do asiático bem desperta sob a calça.

Deu um rápido 'bye' para o japonês e para Trowa que já se encontrava retornando a sala, e logo desapareceu pela porta.

"É... fico pensando que, se não tivesse vindo aqui embaixo, onde esta... massagem acabaria...". Sorriu ao ver Heero lhe lançando um olhar ameaçador e soltar um grunhido que mais poderia ser encarado como... insatisfação.

**..:OooOooO:..**

**CONTINUA

* * *

**

Peço desculpas pq era para terminar a fic neste capítulo, mas como Heero não estava colaborando... tive que estica-lo.  
As cenas de Duo e Heero, vão para _Chibiusa-chan_. Ta vendo Chibi... se Heero não colabora... Duo dá seu jeito XD  
As cenas de Trowa e Quatre, vão para minha maninha _Dee-chan_. O que achou do 'leão' Dee?rsrs

**_Agradecimentos a: _**

**Shanty**, **Chibiusa-chan**, **Kitsune Lina,** **Tina Chan**, **Athena Sagara**, **Mey Lyen**,** Dee-chan** e a **Bela Youkai**

**Em meu blog de reviews:**  
**_http (2ptos) (2barras) reviewsfanfics (pto) weblogger (pto) terra (pto) com (pto) br_**


	10. Cap IX

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5 e... sua síndrome por justiça  
**Classificação**: BL(Yaoi), OCC /-, Romance, Romance²... Lemon? Yep tentarei XDD  
**Status**: Em andamento

**_Disclaimer:_**_ A Bandai e Sunrise e seus comparsas, possuem os ©copyrigh dos G-boys E esta fic é sem fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento. _

**ATENÇÃO: **

**Capítulo pré-final**_ 'risos'_**, com piadinhas, surpresas, songs, love, flores, chocolate, love... e muito love. **

**Agradecimento Ultra Especial:**

**Yoru no Yami **

Pois sem ela ter me aturado, imprensado, corrido atrás, puxado minha orelha de youko, colaborado e MUITO com este capítulo, vocês não o estariam lendo tão cedo se não fosse ela me incentivando. Portanto, ela foi **_co-autora_** do mesmo por vários motivos que ao longo vão entender.

Sis **Yoru**, domo arigato por tudo, pela suas dicas, pela song, e por não desisti desta youko desmiolada aqui. Espero que não tenha se desesperado ai enquanto este capítulo não ficava pronto, e espero também que continue viva até o final do mesmo XD.

**Nota Importante p/ uma Pessoa Também Importante: **

**Dee-chan **

O que é seu está guardado, sis...  
Aguarde e confie nesta desmiolada, já que a fic AINDA não acabou  
XD

**AGRADECIMENTO GERAL: **

A todos que acompanharam esta fic. Que riram das piadas, das situações clichês -ou não-, que xingaram o Heero por ele ser tão lento... Aos que só entenderam que Chang e Treize estavam juntos no capítulo anterior (e neste também) XD  
Aos que xingaram Trowa por ser o segundo empata-mor da fic. Agradeço as indicações de leitura da fic feitos pela **_Pipe_** em seu blog.

**

* * *

**

**O Mistério das Rosas Vermelhas**

**Cap IX**

* * *

A frase noite mal dormida podia bem ser 'lida' no rosto de Duo naquela manhã de sexta-feira, enquanto caminhava em passos lentos pelo corredor que o levaria para sua sala. 

Duo poderia dizer com todas as letras que 'curtiu' a mais terrível noite de insônia que já tivera. Claro, insônia causada por suas ações e pelos toques das mãos de um adorável, mas estupidamente sexy japonês de olhos da cor azul-cobalto.

Como poderia dormir se o corpo queimava intensamente ainda sentindo as leves pressões que os dedos de Heero lhe deixaram na pele? Mesmo tocando-se inúmeras vezes até a exaustão naquela noite, não conseguia se livrar daquilo, daquela necessidade que lhe tomava cada célula do corpo.

Mesmo debaixo do chuveiro, com as mãos ensaboadas, se tocando, se masturbando, não conseguia, simplesmente precisava acabar com isto antes que fosse internado em um hospício. Além de ser taxado de maníaco sexual, e claro, isto tudo depois de ir preso por atentado ao pudor. Porque, se continuasse... ele agarraria Heero no meio da empresa, na frente de qualquer um que fosse e fariam sexo alucinadamente. Ia preso sim, mas ia feliz sustentando um imenso sorriso de fio a pavio de seu rosto.

Bom, para evitar problemas. Apenas iria aquela maldita reunião que teria que estar juntamente com Heero e os demais, e depois não iria, em hipótese nenhuma, falar ou ir na sala do japonês. Isto tudo sem contar o final de semana. Sim, o bendito final de semana que todos passariam na serra, em uma das casas de Quatre. Pelo que soube, o loiro simplesmente tomou a liberdade de comprar um chalé. Ah, este seria um final de semana para se entrar na história, com toda certeza.

Chegou em sua sala, e apenas desabou na cadeira. Teria ainda meia hora para a reunião. Sua cabeça girava sobre vários assuntos. Inclusive um que nunca comentara com ninguém, nem mesmo com Quatre que era seu amigo mais íntimo. Mas... como conversar com o loiro, se a situação era a mesma? Suspirou desanimado apoiando preguiçosamente o queixo sobre a mesa. Sentia-se um verdadeiro estúpido.

"Maxwell... você... ta ferrado, seu idiota!". Falou pra si mesmo notando que a ficha estava caindo.

Uma batida em sua porta fez-lo sair de seus pensamentos. Suspirou profundamente colocando seu melhor sorriso em seu rosto cansado.

"Pode entrar". Falou e tentava fingir que mexia em algo sobre a mesa.

A porta foi se abrindo lentamente. Duo apenas rezava para que não fosse o japonês àquela hora da manhã. Ainda não tinha se preparado para enfrentar Heero e vê-lo não seria uma boa coisa. Não que não o quisesse, mas depois do que acontecera, temia por seus atos.

Foi com alivio que viu o rosto sério do chinês aparecer na porta. Relaxou um pouco mais na poltrona e sorriu ao amigo.

"Olá Fei-Fei, entre e sente-se! O que lhe traz a minha magnífica sala a esta hora da manhã?". Acomodava-se fitando o rosto do amigo que até então não lhe dissera uma só palavra.

Wufei sentou-se em silêncio. Depois que conversara com Treize na noite anterior sobre a situação de seus dois companheiros, pensou pelo menos em ir até o americano e desta forma quem sabe, levar uma conversa séria com ele. Claro, não seria fácil conversar com Duo sobre determinadas coisas, mas como Treize lhe alertara, o americano poderia estar precisando de alguns conselhos.

"Maxwell... Eu queria ter uma conversa com você, mas sem piadinhas. Será que poderíamos?". Cruzou as pernas fitando o rosto do amigo que ainda ostentava o sorriso.

"Ué, podemos sim, Fei. Vou tentar me esforçar para não soltar nenhuma gracinha, ok?". Encostou-se a poltrona com uma caneta entre os dedos. Estava nervoso e a melhor coisa era manter algo em sua mão para aliviar a tensão. Claro que se fosse possível seria algo diferente de uma caneta. _'Pare, Duo. Não é hora pra isto!'_. Ordenou a si mesmo mentalmente.

"Ok. Eu... como está a sua relação com o Yuy, Maxwell?". Certeiro. Não queria ficar em rodeios com este tipo de pergunta, deixaria a parte mais embaraçosa para depois.

Duo gelou com o que ouviu.

Como se já não bastasse a situação toda ter se enrolado de um dia para o outro, a ponto de protelar se deparar com o japonês, agora vinha Chang lhe perguntar uma coisa daquela? Alias, para que o chinês estivesse ali, as coisas deveriam estar... nem queria imaginar como poderiam estar. Tinha que enrolar.

"Que relação Fei-Fei? Cara, Heero é um chato irritante. Só quer saber de me amolar com trabalho. Esta relação está me matando, sabe... Talvez eu deva colocar laxante na comida dele, assim passo algumas horas livres de cobrança, e ele vá perturbar o Alfredo**¹**!". Sorriu vendo que o chinês lhe retribuía um pequeno sorriso de volta.

"Maxwell, como disse, sem gracinhas, por favor, sim? Você sabe muito bem sobre o que estou falando, então nos poupe de dar voltas em trono de algo óbvio!". Levantou o braço direito apoiando-o sobre o braço da poltrona deixando sua mão encostar-se ao queixo, enquanto fitava o rosto do americano.

"Não sei onde quer chegar Fei!". 'Mentira, você sabe muito bem, mas quer ignorar'. Uma voz chata lhe falava internamente.

Chang suspirou vendo que teria que ser agressivo com o americano. Não desejava, mas teria que ser se quisesse chagar ao que o levara ali.

"Já que você se nega a achar o óbvio... Estou me referido a esse chove não molha entre você e o Yuy, Maxwell! Viajaremos hoje ao final do expediente. Um grupo de casais e pelo que me consta vocês dois ainda não se... acertaram. Não me enrole Maxwell, você sabe que consigo diferenciar quando querem me enrolar!".

"Grupo de casais? Mas...". Duo suspirou ruidosamente. Estava ficando sem saídas e já poderia sentir o suor começar a se formar em sua testa.

"Sabe Maxwell... Um grupo de amigos... casais... Então você pode imaginar o clima romântico na serra, o verde dos lugares belíssimos, um clima ameno e estimulante para duas pessoas ficarem a sós". Se Chang fosse sádico, estaria se divertindo muito com a situação, mas ele estava mesmo preocupado. Não dizia, mas gostava do americano irresponsável a ponto de se meter em uma questão tão intima.

O americano ficou imediatamente vermelho com o que ouvira e sem notar deixou a caneta que ainda se encontrava entre os dedos, escorregar para o chão. Evitou olhar para o chinês temendo que este descobrisse que não lhe faltava coragem, mas sim a suposta experiência que com certeza seus amigos imaginavam que possuía, para que pudesse seguir em frente com seus planos. Estava pronto a argumentar algo, mas ficou em choque basicamente se denunciando ao ouvir a pergunta do chinês lhe fizera:

"Duo... você ainda é virgem?". Sabia que era algo muito delicado a se perguntar, por isto mesmo, deixou de usar o sobrenome do americano e procurou deixar sua voz em um tom bastante suave.

**----..:O:..---- **

"Duo, você já está pronto? Hoje vamos sair um pouco mais cedo para podermos subir a serra ainda com alguns raios de sol. Quero que vocês possam apreciar as paisagens da Terra". Dizia um Quatre animadíssimo que acabava de entrar na sala do americano.

Duo estava mais quieto do que o normal. Após a conversa com Chang, o americano foi para a reunião e nada falou, apenas ficou calado ouvindo atentamente – ou fingindo, é lógico - sobre o que era dito.

Não tinha coragem de soltar nenhuma piada para Chang e muito menos para os demais. Claro que em certo ponto sentia-se aliviado, mas ainda estava terrivelmente envergonhado.

Sentiu a intensidades dos olhos azul-cobalto sobre sua pele, mas como havia se decidido, não olharia para Heero nem se esteve estivesse nu. Bem, isto era um caso a se pensar seriamente, certo!

"Duo? Duo, você está me ouvindo?". Sentiu a mão de seu amigo repousar sobre o ombro fazendo-o despertar de seus pensamentos.

"Desculpa Quat, estava pensando aqui. Foi mal mesmo". Sorriu meio sem graça ao amigo.

"Tudo bem Duo. Sei que você deve estar nervoso. Você ainda vai querer levar o seu plano a diante?". Quatre encostou-se à mesa perto da poltrona do amigo, demonstrando preocupação.

"Sim, Quat... de hoje não passa mais. Só estava pensando em algumas coisas, mas... você sabe loirinho... amo demais aquele japonês tapado para ficar protelando algo que eu também desejo". Sorriu e se levantou ficando frente a frente com o árabe.

"Certo amigo... então vamos logo. Você vai seguindo o meu carro, certo? Treize e Chang já devem estar no meio do caminho com o Heero".

Duo suspirou.

"Heero deixou o carro na empresa?". Perguntou curioso apenas. Na verdade tudo que tivesse o nome de Heero no meio lhe deixava curioso.

"Não. Ele não veio de carro hoje. Pegou uma carona comigo e com Trowa, mas optou por ir com Treize e Chang. Acho que ele chegou a pensar que você iria conosco. Vai saber né, Duo!". Falou levantando os ombros e sorrindo ao amigo.

"É, isto poderia realmente ocorrer, mas não sou louco de ir sem meu meio de fuga mais confiável... lógico, depois de meu gundam, é claro!". Terminou a fala rindo e sendo acompanhado pelo o loiro. Sentia-se um pouco menos nervoso com esta conversa.

**----..:O:..---- **

Treize ia dirigindo tranqüilamente seu Audi preto. Vez ou outra destinava um rápido olhar pelo retrovisor para o compenetrado japonês. Ao seu lado ia um calado chinês. O silêncio imperava dentro do veículo, mas não era incômodo. Pelo contrario, relaxava.

Treize também havia conversado com Heero. A conversa entre eles não fora nada fácil. Não por Treize, mas porque o japonês não dava brechas. Bem, de maneira quase diplomática, Treize abordou certos assuntos e ao final de tudo, podia-se dizer que os pingos estavam nos 'is'.

Chang olhou de relance para o amante e sorriu discretamente. Era incrível como eles se completavam. Claro que um certo duelo ainda se encontrava pendente, e sempre que tentava, perdia. Não sabia dizer se perdia porque se distraia com os movimentos do amante, ou se perdia porque queria perder. Isto não importava mais... não como antes.

Treize retirou uma das mãos do volante e pouso-a sobre a coxa bem moldada do parceiro fazendo uma leve pressão. Este ato fora discretamente observado por Heero. Que desejava algum dia poder fazer isto com seu baka trançado sem se sentir constrangido.

Enquanto eles seguiam adiantados, o caminho pela serra, dois outros carros vinham atrás, mas em um deles, silêncio era algo impossível de se encontrar.

Duo fizera questão de que a viagem fosse regada de alguma música. Não queria silêncio, queria algo que alegrasse, que o fizesse respirar facilmente e que o enchesse de coragem para o que tinha em mente. Foi trocando as estações até chegar em uma que adorava. Sentiu o corpo arrepiar ao escutar a música que se encerrava. Era de uma de suas cantoras e compositoras favoritas e antes mesmo do locutor falar o nome, Duo já dizia o título da musica...

"_Song of the Dreams de Yoru no Yami_. Droga, coloquei na estação tarde demais! Sei não, mas algo me diz que somente ela sabe fazer as músicas perfeitas para minha pessoa". Sorriu.

Estava escutando os anúncios enquanto fitava a belíssima paisagem e quase gritou –de surpresa lógico – quando ouviu qual seria a próxima música. Será que isto era um sinal? Duas músicas seguidas de sua cantora favorita era algo para se levar em conta naquele dia.

Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e o sorriso foi se alargando ao escutar a introdução da música. O título? Mas do que perfeito e encorajador, chamava-se... _Quero te corromper_.

Sua voz sensual foi acompanhando a letra que conhecia até de olhos vendados...

**Quero te corromper **_by Yoru no Yami_

_Eu posso sentir a batida  
Que faz todo o meu corpo agitar  
Posso sentir a caricia,  
Quente e pulsante em mim _

_Eu olho pro céu esta noite  
E um sorriso nada casto brota  
em meu rosto  
Você acha que conhece alguém a vida inteira  
Mas não sabe que desejos secretos  
Ela pode nutrir por você _

_Eu quero suas mãos em meu corpo  
Eu quero senti-lo se agitar  
Quero corromper o seu corpo  
E tirar a seriedade e razão  
De seu olhar _

Duo sorria enquanto na música surgia um leve solo de guitarra. Era perfeito, era o que faltava para suplantar a insegurança daquela noite. Como se fosse um aviso, um incentivo precioso, de que tudo ia dar certo. Sua voz voltou a acompanhar de forma sensual o restante da música. Seus olhos brilhavam de antecipação.

_A vida e tão passageira, que não me  
atenho a planos traçados  
Mas hoje, contradizendo tudo que creio  
decidi ter em minhas mãos apenas um plano _

_Eu vou brincar com você hoje a noite  
Levar-te a limites jamais pensados  
Vou deixa-lo saborear avidamente meu corpo  
E deleitar-me eu faze-lo me amar _

_Eu quero suas mãos em meu corpo  
Eu quero senti-lo se agitar  
Quero corromper o seu corpo  
E tirar a seriedade e razão  
De seu olhar _

Sentia-se repleto de coragem. Seu rosto estava em brasas, mas não por vergonha ou quaisquer sentimentos negativos, mas sim por ansiedade, alegria e tudo o mais. Seguia o caminho ainda cantarolando as demais músicas, sem perceber que havia se distanciado do carro de Quatre e Trowa. Só notou isto quando o improvável aconteceu... Um de seus pneus acabara de furar.

"Droga, mil vezes droga! Ah não, não, não e definitivamente não! Justo hoje? Tinha que ser justamente hoje que esse maldito pneu teria que furar? Bem feito Maxwell, quem mandou não fazer revisão na droga do carro antes de viajar? Estava tão avoado... BAKA!". Já havia descido do carro e andava de um lado ao outro reclamando.

O jeito era perder um preciso tempo para trocar o infeliz do pneu. O carro não tinha culpa. A culpa era dele mesmo, que não se lembrara de fazer uma revisão. Sempre avisam que antes de qualquer viagem é sempre bom levar o veículo para uma checagem. Pois é, não levou e agora estava no meio da estrada, na subida para as montanhas, com o sol quase desaparecendo no horizonte e tinha um pneu para trocar.

"Maldito Murphy, não vou dar este gostinho não... ah não vou mesmo!".

Arregaçou as mangas da blusa social branca e tratou de retirar do porta-malas o estepe extra e o que a maioria das pessoas na terra chamavam de 'macaco'. Não entendia o porque deste nome ridículo, mas estava muito irritado para encontrar uma explicação plausível. A sorte? Ele era eletrônico, então não teria muitos problemas, certo?

Depois de um tempo, alguns minutos para ser exato, que o carro já se encontrava em uma boa elevação para trocar o pneu, Duo foi novamente até o porta-malas e retirou o restante das ferramentas.

Não demorou muito, apenas alguns minutos e tudo estava pronto e devidamente guardado. Mas nem sempre o problema vem sozinho. Quando Duo tentou ar a partida, o motor resolveu não pegar. Tentou umas quatro vezes e nada. Se por acaso alguém residisse naquelas redondezas estariam agora escutando verdadeiros palavrões.

"Tudo isto porque eu só queria ter uma tórrida e inesquecível noite de amor? Ah qual é Deus, não brinque assim comigo, vai? Sou eu, Duo, Duo Maxwell... ainda carrego o crucifixo e atualmente procuro fazer o bem... Da um desconto vai!". Falava ainda dentro do carro com a cabeça encostada ao volante.

Afastando a cabeça do volante suspirou pesadamente. Teria que dar uma olhada no motor se quisesse sair rapidamente.

"Se eu consigo arrumar o Deathscythe, um simples carro não será problema para o _Shinigami_". Apertou o botão que abria o capô do carro e foi logo saindo. Teria que correr para não chegar muito tarde e se 'perder' naquela região.

**----..:O:..---- **

"Nossa... onde foi que o Duo se enfiou? Ele ta demorando muito, estava logo atrás da gente... Estou ficando preocupado, será que ele se perdeu?". Quatre, que já se encontrava confortavelmente sentado na saleta do chalé ao lado de Trowa, perguntava olhando o relógio.

"Deve ter parado para olhar alguma coisa e perdido a noção do tempo. Não se preocupe Winner, ele deve chegar logo". Treize se pronunciou enquanto passava um braço sobre o ombro de uma adorável chinês corado.

"Hunf, baka como sempre, deve ter se perdido". Heero que estava sentado em uma poltrona recoberta de mantas comentou enquanto folheava uma revista sobre móveis rústicos.

Um barulho na porta pode ser ouvido. Quatre deixara a porta encostada justamente na espera de Duo.

Todos voltaram seus rostos para o figura que surgia com uma feição nada agradável. Bem, agradável párea ele, Duo, porque para Heero... estava belo.

"Duo... mais o que te aconteceu?". Quatre colocou uma das mãos sobre os lábios em suposto espanto, mas na verdade era para tampar o sorriso que estava se formando.

Duo estava completamente sujo e com os cabelos desalinhados. No rosto um adorável bico no mais perfeito estilo 'desejo matar alguém, quem vai se candidatar'. Seus olhos vagaram por todos na sala tendo a certeza que estavam se segurando para não caírem em uma gargalhada em grupo. Claro que ao voltar seus orbes para o rosto de seu adorável japonês, o desejo homicida foi esquecido e o que reinava agora era a vergonha de estar daquela forma na frente de Heero. _'Que inferno! Não dou uma dentro'. _Pensou sentindo seu rosto se esquentar.

Suspirou e fitou seus sapatos, pois desta forma seria melhor.

"Esqueci de fazer uma revisão no carro e acabei me dando mal na viagem".

Risos baixos puderam ser ouvidos. Treize ria polidamente assim como Chang e Trowa. Quatre não conseguia parar de rir. Já Heero, este continuava normal... Sério, apenas fitando-o.

"Ok, ok... ta certo cambada... podem rir do Duo mesmo... mas vocês ainda vão passar por uma destas, podem apostar nisto!". Dizia cruzando os braços mais parecendo uma criança emburrada.

Como sempre Quatre, que era o que detinha a maioria das palavras, tratou de amenizar o riso e foi logo se levantando indo em direção ao amigo enfezado.

"Duo... desculpe-nos, é que não esperávamos te ver assim. Achamos até que tinha se perdido e não que tinha tido problemas com o carro. Porquê não nos ligou?". Aproximou-se com um sorriso.

"Porquê eu esqueci que sinais para celulares não funcionam bem em lugares como este?". Sorriu cinicamente.

"Oh... realmente, esqueci deste pequeno detalhe. Bem, como você demorou, acabamos comendo algo antes do jantar. Pretendíamos comer agora foundi de chocolate sentados próximos a lareira, o que você acha?".

Duo estreitou os olhos violetas para Quatre. O loiro sabia muito bem dos planos e ainda tinha a audácia de ficar falando de... foundi de chocolate?

"Loiro... tu me paga sabia?". Falou entre os dentes somente para que Quatre ouvisse.

"Te pago? Então o aparelho de foundi que deixei em seu quarto... posso retirar né?". Sorriu, mas era um sorriso travesso.

Duo arregalou os olhos com o que acabara de ouvir. Quer dizer que tinha um aparelho daqueles em seu quarto? Já sentia seu coração batendo acelerado com isto.

Quatre notando a mudança nas feições do amigo se aproximou mais e apenas confirmou sua parte no plano.

"E o restante que você havia me pedido também está lá. Acho melhor você subir, tomar um bom banho, tirar essa... graxa, e arrumar as coisas. Seu jantar será servido mais tarde, Duo". Afastou-se com um brilho nos orbes azuis. Quem achava que aquele loiro era um puro anjo... estava terrivelmente enganado.

O americano olhou rapidamente para os ocupantes da sala, pois sentia o peso de cada olhar sobre si. Sorriu para todos e coçou levemente a cabeça querendo passar um ar descontraído.

"É Quat, acho que vou seguir seu conselho mesmo. Já que o jantar sairá um pouco mais tarde, vai dar tempo de um bom banho relaxante, certo?". Viu o loiro balançar a cabeça confirmando, então sorriu ajeitando a sacola nas costas.

"Seu quarto é o penúltimo do corredor, Duo! É antes do quarto do Heero". Era a deixa que precisava.

Duo não esperou mais nada. Nenhuma palavra dos ocupantes da sala, apenas começou a subida pensando em tudo que aconteceria dali pra frente. Seus sonhos e desejos... todos estavam para se realizar...

**----..:O:..---- **

A conversa estava normal, muito normal. O que faltava ali era a implicância de um certo americano, que por incrível que podia parecer, estava demorando muito mais do que o normal para retornar.

Já se aproximava das dez horas da noite. Todos estavam cansados, afinal, era uma sexta-feira e haviam acordado cedo para trabalhar.

_'Será que aquele baka já teria ido dormir? Duo sempre é um dos últimos a se deitar... sem falar que não comeu nada'_. Heero pensava enquanto tentava em vão assistir um dos filmes românticos que Quatre levara. O loiro devia ter algum problema com filmes assim.

Quatre, Trowa, Chang e Treize trocavam olhares tão discretos que passavam desapercebidos pelo japonês.

Treize sorriu. Levantou-se estendendo a mão para seu pequeno chinês em um convite mudo. Era hora de começar a sair de cena, caso contrário Heero não se tocaria de que deveria fazer algo.

**_No segundo andar... _**

"Ai... droga... To nervoso!". Duo andava de um lado ao outro do quarto, terminando de arrumar as coisas.

Já se encontrava de banho tomado e estava com uma toalha envolta nos cabelos para retirar a umidade. Estava praticamente pronto, mas estava tão nervoso. Se estivesse com um marcador de batimentos cardíacos, estaria oscilando entre 110 a 126bpm.

Pode escutar o barulho de porta batendo e se sobressaltou.

"Céus... respire fundo Maxwell. Você consegue, você pode, você É o Shinigami e Shinigami pode tudo!".

Falou suspirando e sentindo seu corpo se encher de coragem. Era como se um botão de _standby_ tivesse sido ligado e a qualquer momento, ele, Shinigami, estaria ali para assumir completamente o comando. _'Vai dar certo!'_ Escutou a certeza dentro de si lhe falar com força.

Seguiu para o pequeno banheiro do quarto apenas para terminar de se preparar.

**_No andar debaixo ainda... _**

Quatre e Trowa por um só momento se esqueceram que Heero estava ali na sala, e começaram a aprofundar mais e mais as carícias. O loiro estava cansado de ser quieto quase todo o tempo, então nem se importou quando entre beijos e mordidas que recebia no pescoço alvo, gemia.

Heero xingava mentalmente os amigos por aquilo. Exibição de cenas assim sempre lhe trazia a mente uma exibição particular. Acabou se levantando bruscamente, fazendo com que os dois amigos parassem com os... 'amassos'.

"Err... desculpe, podem continuar, eu vou me recolher um pouco". Falou enquanto caminha lentamente para se retirar da sala. Mas estancou ao ouvir a voz do loiro.

"Ah Heero... Por favor, veja se o Duo não vai descer para jantar... Ele não comeu nada e está demorando demais". O loiro tentava ser sério nas palavras, mas ter os lábios de Trowa em sua orelha estava lhe tirando o sério.

"Pode deixar que vou ver se o baka quer comer!". Começou a subir as escadas. Se prestasse bem a atenção no andar debaixo, escutaria a fala de Trowa e um pequeno riso vindo de Quatre.

"Com certeza ele deseja isto".

**----..:O:..---- **

Heero já se encontrava a frente do quarto de Duo. Batera levemente, mas não tinha conseguido escutar nenhum som. Provavelmente Duo já teria pegado no sono, e o japonês não desejava acorda-lo. Desejava outra coisa, mas não tinha coragem ainda.

Conformado Heero resolveu seguir para seu quarto, mas começar a caminhar notou que no corredor algumas pétalas vermelhas estavam caídas. Não eram muitas. Eram apenas quatro pequenas pétalas que seguiam uma linha reta até sua porta. Olhou estranhando, porque não se lembrava delas antes.

Caminhou com passos firmes e depositou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta, virando-a decidido e escancarando a mesma.

Se aquilo era um sonho, ou alguma peça de sua mente doentia, Heero nem saberia dizer tamanha surpresa que lhe atingia.

A sua frente fitava o seu mais precioso desejo, na forma mais bela e... insinuante possível. Duo. Lá estava ele, deitado no meio de sua cama, com os cabelos soltos lhe adornando o belo rosto, de bruços, com uma das mãos apoiando o queixo. Os olhos possuíam um brilho intenso que mesmo na penumbra do quarto que apenas era iluminado fracamente por velas espalhadas, podia se notar os maravilhosos e estonteantes violetas a lhe fitar. O sorriso encantador estava mais belo e perigoso.

"Até que fim resolveu aparecer, Heero... eu já estava começando a me sentir tão solitário...". Movimentou uma das pernas flexionando-a e desta forma deixando uma perfeita visão tanto de sua coxa moldada quanto de suas nádegas arrebitadas.

Heero nem conseguia piscar com medo que se assim o fizesse, aquela 'aparição' poderia se desfazer. Era bom demais para ser verdade, mas estava tão real que podia até sentir o aroma que preenchia o quarto.

"Que foi Heero? Perdeu a língua? Por favor, não me diga que foi isto... eu tinha tantos planos para ela...". Deitou o corpo cruzando os braços por debaixo do queixo. Não desviava os olhos de seu atordoado japonês.

Heero não conseguia fazer nada. Estava petrificado. Era verdade... era real... Duo estava ali a sua frente, em sua cama e... era tudo o que sempre desejou. Sentiu a boca começar a ficar seca, além de seu coração começar a pulsar aceleradamente como se fosse saltar de seu corpo por sua boca.

"Duo?". Queria ter apenas a certeza de que não estava sonhando acordado com aquilo tudo.

"Sim, sou eu Heero... Em carne, osso, alma e... flores". Sorriu. "Sabe... que tal você entrar de uma vez em seu quarto, ham? Não gostaria que mais ninguém me visse assim... só você e pela segunda vez, é claro!". Remexeu-se na cama e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Rapidamente Heero fechou a porta atrás de si passando a chave. Sonho ou não, não escaparia tão facilmente.

Duo vendo que o japonês fechara a porta atrás de si logo soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada antes de deixar sua voz sair.

"Heero... não se preocupe, não pretendo fugir de você e nem me esconder em um duto de ventilação... Oh, olha só... aqui nós não temos dutos, vou precisar reclamar com Quatre sobre esse detalhe". Duo não poderia deixar passar isto e ainda riu mais ao ver a cara de espanto de Heero.

"Mas... como?". O japonês não sabia se aproximava da cama ou se ficava pardo. Sentia-se um estúpido de marca maior.

"Como? Ah Hee-chan... você não seria tão ingênuo de acreditar que eu, Duo, não iria atrás de quem tão carinhosamente me mandava flores, bombons, cartões... Conhece o termo sistema de segurança interno? Acho que sim, trabalhamos com isto...". Sorriu mais uma vez.

"Quanto tempo?". Fitou de forma predatória o americano.

"Pouco, esses dias... Mas... quer saber... Pare de me enrolar, cale essa maldita boca e venha até aqui Heero Yuy, não vou tolerar que descumpra essa... ordem!". Duo deixou a voz soar um pouco séria.

Os olhos azuis-cobalto do japonês brilharam perigosamente e enegreceram. Com passos lentos, mas firmes, Heero se aproximou da beirada da cama parando instantaneamente para fitar, como um predador faz, o corpo estendido na cama.

Duo sentiu-se arrepiar por completo. Os olhos de Heero estavam lhe devorando e sentia-se excitado com isto. Sua própria ereção encontrava-se imprensada na cama, mas estava rija e pulsante. Sem pensar muito, apenas se virou por completo na cama, deixando seu corpo ser visto agora completamente de frente. Mordeu os lábios tentando se conter para não ficar vermelho. Respirando fundo e fitando os olhos de seu japonês, Duo estendeu uma das mãos.

"Vem... Você já me viu assim, agora... deixe-me senti-lo pelo menos...". Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros e sua respiração mais pesada.

Heero queria se perder naquela visão. Duo era lindo. Perfeitamente belo, de contornos maravilhosos. Vê-lo daquela forma era a coisa mais bela que poderia ver.

Estendeu a mão tocando nos dedos de Duo. Ambos sentiram seus corpos arrepiarem. Imagens preencheram suas mentes de lembranças. Toques desde a guerra, até os últimos acontecimentos. Heero sorriu ao entrelaçar seus dedos aos de Duo enquanto apoiava um dos joelhos sobre a cama.

"Lindo... sempre...". Não disse muito, pois teve seu corpo puxado por Duo que não se demorou a calar qualquer palavra que Heero poderia proferir naquele momento.

Duo sabia que estava mais do que corado. Ter os olhos de Heero sobre si, estava minando sua coragem e cara de pau, ao puxa-lo para si, fazendo com que Heero lhe cobrisse o corpo com o seu, Duo chegou a gemer entre o beijo.

Não era um beijo selvagem, era suave, repleto de paixão. Estavam se reconhecendo, se sentindo.

Heero apartou o beijo se afastando muito pouco, apenas para poder fitar aqueles olhos que a muito lhe cativaram. Sua mão tocou delicadamente o rosto de Duo em uma caricia. Por um momento o mundo poderia parar, se congelar, que para eles nada mais importava.

Os olhos do japonês se desviaram por alguns segundos do rosto de Duo e vagaram pelo quarto vendo como ele estava.

Haviam rosas vermelhas espalhadas por todo os cantos, pétalas das flores sobre a cama e lençol branco, velas que davam o clima certo, e ao canto, Heero pode ver um aparelho parecido com o mesmo da saleta.

"Estou vendo que alguém se preparou muito bem para essa armadilha...". Falou voltando a fitar o rosto do americano e vendo que este retornava a ostentar um sorriso.

"Sim... completamente preparado, afinal, pegar o Sr. Perfeito Yuy é um caso sério, mas não impossível, não para mim". Riu abertamente e se remexeu um pouco.

"Baka convencido". Calou-se olhando os lábios perigosamente tentadores de Duo.

Palavras não eram mais necessárias. Estavam perdidos em si mesmo. Duo não disse nada, apenas segurou na barra da blusa de cor ocre que Heero vestia, começando a puxa-la.

Heero entendendo a intenção de Duo, deixou-se ser despido, peça por peça, sentindo-se quente a cada parte de seu corpo que entrava em contato com a pele macia do americano. Ao ter a calça retirada completamente, não conseguiu evitar um gemido lhe escapar dos lábios. Estava completamente nu e colado ao corpo de Duo.

O americano se arrepiou ao escutar aquele gemido, mas corou mais ainda por se dar conta que agora nada lhe impedia de sentir Heero como sempre desejara. Junto a si, de seu corpo.

Alguns segundos se passaram com um total silêncio entre ambos, até que Duo tomou a iniciativa de afastar um pouco mais as pernas encaixando melhor o corpo de Heero entre elas. Sorriu sem graça por uns instantes. Tinha tantas coisas que gostaria de falar, mas não podia confiar em sua voz naquele instante, apenas em seus gestos.

Heero estava adorando poder sentir aquelas sensações. Enroscou algumas mechas dos fartos cabelos de Duo entre seus dedos e maliciosamente se mexeu fazendo com que seu corpo roçasse no de Duo, que ao sentir, soltou um lânguido gemido cerrando os olhos.

O japonês estava fascinado. Duo era mais belo ainda daquela forma. Era perfeito, tão perfeito que não conseguiria mais se ficar sem vê-lo assim. Tão entregue, tão seu. Seu Duo, seu Shinigami.

Duo voltou a abrir os olhos quando sentiu que o silêncio começava a ocupar o quarto. Não queria falar, mas sentia necessidade. Queria ouvir a voz rouca anasalada do homem que amava. Fitava os orbes azuis-cobalto como se ali encontrasse a segurança que lhe faltava.

"Hee...". Teve a fala interrompida pelas pontas dos dedos de Heero.

"Antes de tudo... Tenho que... tenho que lhe falar algumas coisas e lhe perguntar outra. Sei que este não seria um momento exato para conversas, mas não tenho pressa. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo e de minha vida para estar com você Duo...". Sorriu genuinamente a um americano calado, mas levemente surpreso.

Duo apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando, e com uma das mãos, segurou os dedos de Heero que lhe tocaram os lábios e apenas depositou pequenos beijos, como se fosse algo de muito especial e delicado.

Heero cerrou, por alguns instantes, os olhos ao sentir aqueles beijos cálidos, mas logo voltou a abri-los. Queria falar olhando para o rosto de seu amado.

"Duo, sei que no início não nos dávamos muito bem, sei que eu não era uma pessoa extremamente comunicativa, e muito menos era o símbolo da boa educação. Tivemos nossos impasses durantes esses anos, brigamos, eu tentei lhe matar, tentei _me_ matar com a autodestruição, mas... uma das coisas que sempre lembro é que você sempre estava por perto, tentando, implicando, querendo de alguma forma me chamar para o mundo fora das regras... Te agradeço por isto! Se não fosse você a tentar, eu não teria investido em meus sentimentos. Ainda não sou bom com eles, mas quero que me ajude". Heero falava tudo sem dar trégua ou brecha para que Duo o interrompesse.

Passou delicadamente a ponta de seu nariz no queixo do americano que apenas entreabriu os lábios surpreso com o toque tão... inesperado.

"Sei que fui ousado com todas as flores, bombons, o... cartão! Sabe, não retiro nada do que fiz ou escrevi... Duo... eu quero poder passar o restante dos meus dias com você ao meu lado. Me atormentando a mente, implicando com o meu laptop, desarrumando as coisas, comendo doces e se sujando, tagarelando sem dar trégua, cantando enquanto toma banho, e principalmente me chamando de Hee-chan!". Sorriu um pouco mais.

Duo estava sem saber o que fazer. Se aquilo era uma declaração de amor... Era a mais perfeita que poderia escutar de seu japonês emburrado. Seus olhos começaram a piscar. Sabia que acabaria chorando se Heero continuasse.

Heero suspirou bem fundo. Podia sentir o aroma de Duo lhe invadir. Era chegada a hora.

"Sei que é apressado, mas... Duo, eu te amo muito e quero saber se deseja... assumir um relacionamento comigo?". Sentia seu peito apertado na expectativa da resposta.

Duo piscou várias vezes. Não era sonho... Heero... Heero disse que o amava! 'Ele disse que... que... me ama! Me ama muito! Oh meu Deus... Eu...'. Seus olhos começaram a ficar marejados, mas em seus lábios brotava um pequeno sorriso.

"Repete, por favor!". Pediu com a voz tremida.

Heero sorriu de forma cálida com o pedido.

"Duo Maxwell, aceita... namorar comigo? Ser meu companheiro?".

A primeira resposta do americano foi beijar de maneira apaixonada os lábios de Heero, enquanto o envolvia com seus braços não o deixando se afastar.

O rosto de Duo estava banhado de lágrimas, mas isto não atrapalhou o que estava por vir, muito pelo contrário. Heero ao sentir o beijo intenso de Duo, acabou correspondendo de forma árdua.

O americano que já se encontrava com as pernas afastadas alojando o corpo quente de Heero, enlaçou suas pernas em torno da cintura de Heero aproximando mais seus corpos. Ambos gemeram entre o beijo e Heero ondulou o corpo fazendo seu membro roçar no de Duo.

O beijo foi apartado momentaneamente pela falta de ar. Os olhos de Duo brilhavam demonstrando um desejo enorme, pareciam duas esferas vibrantes, repletos de chamas.

Duo lambeu lentamente os lábios de Heero, sem quebrar o contato visual. Um sorriso maroto adornou seus lábios antes de falar o que deixaria Heero mais duro do que já se encontrava.

"Me tome, me possua Heero!". A voz saíra baixa e levemente rouca.

Heero ofegou com o que escutara, sem mais demorar porque seu corpo também reclamava por alivio, o japonês voltou a beijar Duo, mas desta vez os beijos iam sendo distribuídos por toda pele do pescoço de Duo.

O americano ofegava ao sentir os lábios quentes de Heero tocando em sua pele. Cada pedaço que era tocado parecia que estava em brasas. Uma tortura deliciosa que sempre sonhara, mas que agora... era a mais pura realidade.

Heero foi descendo seus lábios mordiscando e beijando a pele de Duo. Ao chegar próximo dos mamilos, pode sentir as batidas do coração de seu amado e notou a pele arrepiada. Sorriu com um pouco de sadismo antes de atacar os bicos que já se encontravam despertos.

Duo não conseguiu ficar sem dar um pulo. Sentir a língua de Heero passando em seus mamilos era uma loucura, mas delírio maior foi sentir os dentes do japonês lhe mordendo a ponta sensível de seus mamilos. Enquanto Heero mordia um deles, seus dedos e unhas apertavam e arranhavam o outro.

"Hummff... Hee... Heerooo!". Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando não gritar... tanto.

O japonês sentia-se deliciosamente bem. Estar arrancando suspiros, gemidos, gritos e respostas do corpo de Duo, era uma recompensa.

Seus lábios recomeçaram o caminho descendo vagarosamente. Sua língua mais uma vez acompanhava o percurso deixando um rastro úmido pelo caminho. Ao chegar no umbigo de Duo, Heero apenas invadiu com a pontinha de sua língua. Era tão pequeno, mas tão acessível que não conseguiu evitar. Intensificou os movimentos com a língua, introduzindo-a e fazendo movimentos circulares. Duo estava quase a beira da loucura e da boa educação.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...". Arqueou o corpo enquanto suas mãos fincavam-se entre os cabelos castanhos escuros de Heero. "Por... por favor, Heero...".

Heero parou de provoca-lo, depois teriam mais tempo para isto. Pensou um pouco se deveria prosseguir com os beijos ou... Qualquer pensamento que poderia vir a ter acabou ao olhar a enorme ereção de Duo. Um pouco menor do que a sua, mas completamente rija, brilhante e... tentadora. Sem pensar duas vezes, acabou abocanhando-a.

A surpresa foi tão grande que Duo além de soltar um grito relativamente alto, acabou elevando o dorso de seu corpo. A visão era mais do que erótica e perfeita.

"Deus... Hummm...". Duo gemia ao sentir - e ver - os lábios de Heero em seu membro, subindo e descendo. Seus olhos se prenderam nos orbes azul-cobalto por um longo tempo apreciando tudo.

Heero sugava-o e fitava-o. Nunca imaginou que seria tão bom estar fazendo aquilo, com Duo. Mesmo mantendo seus olhos presos ao de Duo, Heero estendeu uma de suas mãos empurrando o corpo do americano de volta para cama. Para logo em seguida a mesma mão se direcionar os testículos inchados e começarem uma deliciosa massagem.

Duo gemia mergulhado nas sensações que Heero lhe proporcionava. Tentando em vão abafar seus altos gemidos, levou uma das mãos até a boca procurando morde-la para não emitir os sons. A outra mão apenas se direcionou para os fartos cabelos rebeldes de seu amante, embrenhando-se pelos fios e segurando com firmeza. Podia sentir com a mão os movimentos de subida e decida que a cabeça de Heero fazia. Era enlouquecedor.

O japonês sabia que se continuasse desta forma faria Duo despejar todo o seu gozo em seus lábios. Adoraria isto, mas teria tempo para realizar tal desejo depois. A noite seria longa, assim como o final de semana.

Heero parou de sugar Duo bruscamente. Sua respiração estava acelerada e ia de encontro com o membro rijo e pulsante do americano. O japonês sorriu assim que os olhos de Duo se encontraram com os seus. Heero segurou as pernas do amante, afastando-as mais um pouco, dando uma perfeita visão de seu próximo alvo. Podia se ver um brilho de luxúria em seus olhos, e Duo ao perceber isto teve o corpo arrebatado por um tremor de antecipação. Sua voz estava arrastada...

"Hee... Heeroo...".

O rosto do japonês desapareceu da visão de Duo, mas em troca, o americano quase berrou ao sentir um delicioso toque úmido lhe acariciando sua parte mais intima.

Heero tocava devagar, passando a língua bem lentamente em alguns movimentos circulares para tentar de forma bem delicada introduzir a ponta de sua língua. Sentia estranho, mais do que excitado ao estar tocando Duo daquela forma, e o americano apenas lhe deixava queimando mais ainda toda vez que gemia seu nome ou quando se remexia na cama tentando obter mais contato.

"Por Deus, Heero... eu... eu... não vou... agüentar...". A voz saia quase sem força alguma, enquanto Duo começava a se remexer.

Heero não queria apressar as coisas e nem torna-las mais torturantes, mas não tinha outra forma. Levou seus dedos a própria boca e começou a sugá-los procurando deixa-los bem úmidos para o que tinha em mente.

Duo tentou olhar para o japonês, mas a posição não era muito favorável. Sentia-se levemente envergonhado pela exposição total, mas a excitação ainda era presente. Seus olhos brilharam quando viu Heero se aproximando mais e mais de seus lábios, tomando-os em um beijo intenso. O corpo de Heero cobriu-lhe o seu ficando apenas um pouco para o lado.

Enquanto beijava Duo, Heero desceu sua mão para o interior das coxas do americano, levando seus dedos úmidos a roçarem na entrada macia e apertada do amante. Pode sentir o corpo de Duo estremecer com aquele toque, e o gemido ser abafado por entre o beijo quando começou a introduzir em Duo um único dedo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, apertado, muito apertado e quente.

Duo sentiu seu corpo queimar. Se só com um toque Heero conseguia o deixar daquela forma, ser possuído por ele então o levaria a extrema loucura. Não conseguiu evitar um gemido lânguido entre o beijo ao sentir ser tocado por dois dedos que o alargavam, que se movimentavam em lentos vai e vem seguido por movimentos circulares. A cada toque assim, emitia gemidos que eram engolidos pelo beijo selvagem que Heero lhe dava.

Duo conseguiu se desvencilhar do beijo e segurando o rosto do japonês entre as duas mãos, apenas o fitou ofegante para fala...

"Hee... me... possua... agora!".

Voltou a beijar Heero se remexendo para que este se colocasse entre suas pernas. Suas ereções se roçaram e seus corpos estremeceram.

O japonês ao se acomodar melhor entre as pernas de Duo, apenas levou uma de suas mão até a própria ereção guiando-a até a pequena entrada já preparada. Roçou um pouco misturando o pré-gozo que já se encontrava saindo de sua ereção com a umidade que deixara antes no local.

Ambos ofegaram. Heero se empurrava cuidadosamente, vencendo a resistência que o canal de Duo ainda possuía. _'Céus, como ele é apertado... assim eu vou... vou gozar antes do tempo!'_. Heero ainda conseguiu pensar em meio ao turbilhão de sensações que invadiam seu corpo.

Duo estava mantendo seus olhos cerrados como se isto pudesse aliviar a dor que lhe parecia cortar ao meio. Não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seu belo rosto avermelhado. Doía demais, mesmo Heero tendo o preparado, a dor ainda era grande.

Repentinamente abriu os olhos ao sentir suaves beijos sendo distribuídos por seu rosto e pequenos carinhos feitos pelos dedos de seu amor em seus ombros. Fitaram-se mais uma vez mergulhando cada um na imensidão de sentimentos que encontravam em seus olhos.

Não foi preciso consentimento verbal, apenas uma troca de olhares. Aquela troca de olhares. E Heero mais uma vez continuou a se mover para frente lentamente conseguindo por fim preencher Duo por inteiro.

As respirações estavam pensadas. Como se naquele momento, o ato de respirar mais profundamente fosse capaz de lhes fazer perder o momento.

Duo enlaçou os ombros de Heero fazendo com que o japonês se aconchegasse em seu corpo. Podiam sentir seus corações batendo um contra o outro e a sensação era mais do que perfeita. Estavam finalmente juntos. Unidos não só pelo desejo, não só pelos corpos, mas sim e principalmente pelo amor.

Heero acabou se remexendo tentando evitar algum desconforto a Duo, mas ao contrário do que pensava, a movimentação apenas serviu para arrancar um baixo gemido do americano. Um gemido não de dor, mas que pela forma arrastada que saíra, era um gemido de prazer.

"Ahmm...". Não conseguiu evitar o gemido e nem o arrepio que lhe percorreu o corpo. Quando viu Heero já lhe olhava com intensidade. Acabou por sorrir como se tivesse sido pego em alguma armadilha.

Heero mais uma vez se mexeu, desta vez, ondulando os quadris, e foi com satisfação que além de arrancar um gemido mais alto e longo de Duo, pode ver a forma como este reagiu fisicamente. A visão dos belos orbes violetas semicerrados, enevoados de prazer, os lábios avermelhados entreabertos e úmidos, a pele do pescoço que antes alva agora se encontrava com pequenas marcas rubras. Duo naquele momento era na mente de Heero o prato mais divinamente belo e delicioso de estar se provando e vendo.

O americano elevou uma de suas pernas a cintura de Heero, enquanto suas mãos direcionavam para nádegas moldadas do japonês, agarrando-as com força como se desta forma pudesse trazer o corpo de Heero mais para dentro de si. Seus lábios tocaram o ombro direito de Heero e ao começar a sentir que o japonês iniciara os movimentos lentos de vai-e-vem, acabou por morder o ombro deixando seus dentes ali marcados.

Heero não sabia como explicar, mas aquele ato de Duo o deixara mais duro, mais excitado. Era como se aquela mordida fosse a marca da posse de Duo em si. Como estava fazendo com Duo, marcando-o como seu. Somente seu.

Os movimentos foram gradativamente aumentando e os gemidos tanto de Duo, quanto os de Heero acompanhavam cada investida. Toda vez que Heero tocava o fundo do interior de Duo, na próstata, o americano gemia alto, quase como um grito de puro êxtase. Heero também gemia, mas diferente de Duo, era um gemido rouco, abafado, quase um rosnar sensual que era depositado praticamente ao ouvido do americano.

Estavam quase alcançando o clímax, mas Heero queria que pudessem fazer isto juntos. Se não desse para ser no mesmo momento, pelo menos tentaria fazer com poucos segundos de diferença. Por isto, mesmo seus corpos roçando um no outro causando até uma deliciosa fricção contra o membro rijo de Duo, Heero tomou em sua mão o membro inchado e completamente quente e começou a masturba-lo; impondo o mesmo rítimo das estocadas e com uma pressão entre os dedos.

Duo já podia sentir seu corpo corresponder mais avidamente aquele estimulo, notando um grande formigamento lhe alcançar o membro. Seu corpo estava começando a ser preenchido por espasmos que anunciavam o clímax.

"He...e...rooooo...". Gritou em meio as sensações que estavam lhe assolando.

"Duooo... juntos...".

Acabaram alcançando juntos o clímax.

Duo sentiu seu corpo amolecendo, enquanto Heero ainda terminava de despejar todo seu sêmen em seu interior. Sua mente estava enevoada, um torpor estava tomando conta de seus sentidos e corpo. Mas ainda assim conseguiu se aninhar ao peito de um ofegante japonês.

"Ah Hee... eu... eu te amo tanto...". Roçou o rosto com o semblante sonolento contra a pele quente do peito de Heero ao sentir-se abraçado.

"Eu também te amo muito... muito, meu baka". Beijou o topo da cabeça do americano que se entregava ao sono.

O japonês ficou ainda acordado por algum tempo, vendo apenas como Duo ficava ainda mais belo ao dormir em seus braços. Com um sorriso que a muito não deixava aparecer em seus lábios, Heero aconchegou mais protetoramente companheiro nos braços e deixou-se ser tomado pelo sono.

**CONTINUA...

* * *

**

_Hey... Chegaram até aqui inteiros? Tão vivos? O lemon foi péssimo, ruim, passável, aceitável ou alguém verteu sangue pelo nariz até ir parar no hospital? _

_Sabe, eu gostaria muito mesmo que quem gostou, comentasse, e quem detestou também comentasse... Só assim posso saber onde tenho q melhorar, modificar e etc. _

_Ah sim... quem tiver alguma dúvida, pode perguntar que respondo aos coments, sejam eles logados ou não. Mas... se não se logarem, deixem pelo menos um mail de contato, ok! _

_**Bjins  
Litha-chan**  
20:20hs  
Dezembro 2005 _


	11. Capítulo 10

**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: 1x2 ; 3x4 ; 5 e... sua síndrome por justiça  
**Classificação**: BL(Yaoi), OCC / -, Romance, Romance²... Lemon  
**Status**: Em andamento

**_Disclaimer:_**_A Bandai e Sunrise e seus comparsas, possuem os ©copyrigh dos G-boys E esta fic é sem fins lucrativos e sim para divertimento._

_

* * *

_

**O Mistério das Rosas Vermelhas **

**Capítulo X**

* * *

Após a saída de Heero da sala, Quatre olhou fixamente para Trowa e não pode deixar soltar uma fala clichê, mas que era perfeita para o momento. 

"Enfim sós"(1). Sorriu ao notar o brilho que os orbes verdes lhe mostraram.

"Era tudo o que eu mais queria neste momento". Trowa não deu chances para que Quatre respondesse. Seus lábios reclamaram os de Quatre em um beijo voraz.

O loirinho sentia seu corpo se aquecer. Era impossível não ser assolado por sensações quando Trowa lhe beijava ou lhe tocava. O corpo de do ex-piloto era perfeito, másculo e muito bem moldado. De todos os pilotos, Trowa era sem sombra de dúvida o que possuía o corpo mais cheio de músculos.

O moreno sentia-se mais viciado em Quatre. Engolia cada gemido que seu pequeno anjo lhe brindava entre o beijo. Suas mãos percorriam cada parte daquele corpo que já conhecia. Apartou o beijo, ofegando, por alguns instantes fitando o belo rosto corado de seu amado.

"Eu te quero Quatre... não me faça ter que esperar mais... por favor...". Pediu roucamente enquanto olhava para o loiro e deixava uma de suas mãos deslizar até o membro já rijo de seu anjo.

"Humm... Tro...". Gemeu ao sentir seu membro ser acariciado. "Hoje... sou seu por inteiro... Todo seu...". Mal terminou de falar e Quatre segurou firmemente nos cabelos próximo a nuca de Trowa puxando-o para um beijo selvagem.

O moreno abraçou o corpo de Quatre para logo em seguida passar um de seus braços por debaixo das pernas do loirinho. Rapidamente levantou-se com Quatre nos braços e começou a seguir caminho para o segundo, para o quarto que presenciaria a primeira noite completa entre eles.

Em pouco tempo já se encontravam no interior do aposento.

A larga cama de dossel estava coberta com grossas mantas azuis. O quarto era realmente uma extensão de Quatre. Perfeito e harmonioso, com uma tonalidade de azul que se assemelhava em muito com os olhos do árabe.

Trowa depositou seu anjo no meio da cama e logo se deitou sobre seu corpo.

"Te amo tanto, meu pequeno anjo...". Trowa declarou e beijou suavemente os lábios de Quatre.

O loiro percorria, com as mãos, as costas largas de Trowa enquanto sentia todo o carinho naquele beijo.

Entre sussurros, gemidos e juras de amor, as roupas foram sendo descartadas uma por uma. Seus corpos agora se encontravam sem a barreira dos tecidos. Quatre podia sentir a quentura daquele corpo e daquele ser que tanto amava, assim como Trowa também podia sentir Quatre.

Palavras entre eles não eram de todo necessárias, apenas o amor.

Estariam naquela noite se entregando por inteiro. Estariam completos. Nas noites anteriores que dormiam juntos, nunca passavam de um determinado ponto, mas hoje era uma noite diferente.

Trowa distribuiu vários beijos ao longo do rosto e pescoço de anjo. Cada toque era respondido com gemidos e tremores. Quatre não estava e muito menos pretendia se conter. Queria presentear seu amado correspondendo lhe da melhor forma possível.

As mãos do moreno deslizavam em caricias pelas laterais do pequeno corpo. Trowa podia sentir a pele arrepiada sob seus dedos e isto lhe excitava mais e mais, principalmente quando arrancava um gemido prolongado de seu pequeno anjo.

Quatre sentia seu corpo todo ardendo, mas sorriu maliciosamente ao ser encarado pelos orbes de cor jade.

Antes que Trowa abrisse a boca para perguntar o que estava se passando por aquela cabecinha, Quatre simplesmente inverteu as posições. Ficou fitando Trowa enquanto se sentava sobre seus quadris.

"Quatre?". A voz do moreno saiu rouca.

O loiro sorriu e apenas remexeu o quadril um pouco, arrancando um gemido delicioso – para seus ouvidos – dos lábios de Trowa.

"Sabe... eu quero te provar todinho Trowa... Nunca provei comida de circo...". Riu malicioso remexendo mais os quadris.

"Humm... ahhhh". O moreno mordeu os lábios evitando deixar escapar mais um gemido.

Quatre estava se deliciando em ver, e sentir, como suas palavras e toques estavam surtindo efeito em Trowa.

Suspirando pesadamente Trowa fixou o olhar em Quatre como se a qualquer momento fosse ataca-lo.

"Se você for um bom menino... te dou um pouco do que se come em circo, mas antes... Qual tal você... subir no mastro e voar no trapézio comigo?". (2)

A voz ainda estava rouca, mesmo sendo dita de forma séria. Ambos estavam se fitando até que risos e gargalhadas estouraram pelo quarto.

"Sabe que te amo, né Trowa?". Riu e se aninhou sobre o corpo maior.

"Sei meu anjo, também te amo, mas...". Deslizou uma de suas mãos ao longo das costas do loiro.

"Mas?". Perguntou e voltou o rosto para fitá-lo.

Trowa rapidamente inverteu as posições e sorriu.

"Minha vez... punição, meu anjo...".

Não deu tempo para que Quatre perguntasse o que seria aquela punição, pois sentiu um de seus mamilos sendo levemente mordido e sugado enquanto o outro era acariciado por uma das mãos de Trowa.

Seu peito movia-se rapidamente, a respiração estava acelerada e seus lábios entreabertos. Se aquilo era a punição... Tomaria gosto por ser punido de forma tão deliciosa assim.

Os lábios de Trowa se moveram, trilhando um caminho único, deixando um rastro molhado por onde passavam. Pelo caminho, beijos, chupões e mordidas eram depositados. Deixando marcas avermelhadas, na pele clara e perfeita, abaixo de si. Quatre se contorcia mais e mais, palavras em árabe saiam de sua boca, suplicas por mais eram entremeadas às palavras desconexas. E aquela reação servia como um estimulador a Trowa para que continuasse a seguir caminho.

O árabe inconscientemente afastou as pernas ao sentir o caminho daqueles beijos. Seu membro já rijo roçava contra o tórax de seu amante em movimentos que mais pareciam um leve remexer. Aquela ondulação dava a entender o que o loiro precisava e tão logo Trowa se viu fitando o pequeno, mas proporcional membro de Quatre, seus lábios logo trataram de envolve-lo.

Um gemido alto pode ser ouvido pelo quarto todo.

Trowa posicionado entre as esbeltas pernas de Quatre, sugava-o como se estivesse degustando a mais deliciosa comida. Uma de suas mãos se direcionou para a parte mais intima do loiro e um leve roçar naquela entrada quente e apertada fez com que Quatre se segurasse mais firme nos lençóis.

Toques íntimos já haviam trocado antes, mas aquele... Aquele era diferente... Aqueles toques iriam consumi-los. A ambos, por completo e... Queria mais, muito mais...

Enquanto era sugado pelos lábios vorazes de Trowa, sentiu dois dedos úmidos forçando passagem pelo seu interior. Uma dor incomoda podia ser sentida, fina, mas presente. Nada que pudesse atrapalhar o momento.

O moreno começou lentamente a movimentar os dedos dentro do corpo de Quatre. Aquilo era uma loucura, sempre ficava louco quando tocava assim em seu anjo, quase perdia o controle por sentir a pressão que aquelas paredes quentes faziam, quando escutava os gemidos e o arfar de Quatre. Haviam feito quase de tudo antes daquela noite. Conheciam-se muito bem.

"Tro...wa... Ahhh...ahmm... Vem... por... favor, vem...".

A voz entrecortada de Quatre era um apelo que não poderia e nem queria ignorar. Se seu anjo lhe chamava com tanto desejo na voz, com gemidos e ofegos... Ele não negaria aquele chamado.

Retirou seus dedos escutando um resmungo normal saindo dos lábios de Quatre. Deixou seu corpo cobrir o menor ao se posicionar entre as belas pernas e sorriu. Sorriu ao sentir-se ser envolto pela cintura pelas pernas de seu amado.

Quatre sorria para ele em retorno. O rosto corado pela excitação, os lábios avermelhados por terem sido mordidos ao conter gemidos mais intensos, os olhos azuis cristalinos que agora estavam mais escuros, brilhantes, com uma chama de luxuria a lhe escapar.

Trowa tomou lhe os lábios em um beijo desejoso enquanto posicionava a cabeça de seu membro na entrada levemente preparada de Quatre. Em questões de segundos, inclinou-se para frente, começando a penetra-lo, começando a possui-lo.

O loiro soltou um grito que foi engolido por Trowa. Doía, sentia-se ser rasgado aos poucos. Trowa era muito maior do que os dedos poderiam ser, sabia disto. Estava preparado psicologicamente, mas o corpo... era outra coisa. Mesmo que continuasse a doer, não iria parar, iria até o fim. Queria Trowa todo dentro de si, sendo seu, fazendo-o ser dele.

Trowa continuava a entrar, lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, mas deixou uma de suas mãos ir de encontro ao pequeno membro de seu anjo. Ao toca-lo pode ser Quatre se retesando mais ainda em torno de seu membro e acabou por gemer entre o beijo também. Deixando que Quatre engolisse seu gemido por estar sendo estrangulado, quase expelido daquele canal.

Parou por uns momentos. O beijo foi interrompido e olhos verdes se encontravam com azuis. Respirações descompassadas eram trocadas. Trowa estava quase todo dentro de Quatre, faltava muito pouco para toca-lo por completo.

"Re... relaxa, anjo. Não... quero te machucar!".

Sussurrou de encontro aos lábios de Quatre. Segurando-se para não se afundar de uma só vez naquele corpo apertado, quente e macio.

O loiro meneou a cabeça positivamente e após suspirar profundamente se relaxando, fez com que suas pernas que estavam envoltas na cintura de Trowa, se movimentassem puxando-o rapidamente contra si. Este movimento acarretou no aprofundamento da posse. Trowa em fim estava todo dentro de Quatre e este apenas soltou um grito de dor misturado ao pequeno deleite de ser completamente possuído.

Aquilo foi demais até mesmo para Trowa, que acabou deixando um alto gemido escapar lhe os lábios, surpreso pelo ato. Sentia-se todo dentro do corpo de seu anjo. Sentia as paredes a lhe apertar de maneira tentadora.

Tudo foi muito rápido. Mesmo com um pouco de dor, Quatre ondulou o corpo arrancando mais um gemido abafado de Trowa, e ao mesmo tempo, o loiro mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha de seu amante e sussurrava para ele.

"Mexa-se Tro... me tome... me... faça gemer... mais... quero mais...".

O moreno apenas deixou os instintos falarem mais alto e começou a se mover... A cada estocada, gemidos eram espalhados pelo quarto...

Trowa ondulava os quadris enquanto estocava mais e mais fundo. Sentia o corpo quente, ardendo por dentro. Gemia, baixo, ao sentir as unhas de seu anjo a lhe arranhar as costas deixando lastros vermelhos. Quase urrou ao ser mordido no ombro e escutar um pequeno risinho entre gemidos do corpo abaixo do seu.

Quatre se apertava cada vez mais, dificultando a movimentação do moreno. Era delicioso senti-lo daquela maneira. Selvagem até, seu trowa... Somente seu.

A noite para o casal, seria tão longa quanto a dos amigos...

_**No quarto ao lado...**_

"Pelos Deuses! Quem é que consegue dormir com essa barulheira toda? Assim não dá para agüentar, não!".

Treize que já estava deitado na larga cama sorriu para o amante. Adorava a forma como Chang reagia a determinadas coisas.

"O que você queria, meu pequeno guerreiro... Eles são jovens, estão descobrindo esses encantos agora".

"E você ainda ri, não é mesmo 'Grande Lider'!". Fez uma cara de irritado.

"Anda... vem aqui vem. Não sou nenhum líder se não tiver a quem comandar, a quem mostrar os caminhos certos". Deixou um sorriso malicioso escapar lhe.

"Como é que é? Comandar quem? A mim você não comanda não, Sr. Treize Kusherenada. Chang Wufei não se curva a ninguém entendeu... Ninguém!". Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. Quem Treize pensava que era?

O homem mais velho sorriu e se levantou da cama. Seus passos demonstravam toda confiança que possuía, até mesmo a confiança necessária para domar dragões orientais.

Chang ao abrir os olhos se deparou com aquelas duas safiras a lhe fitar do alto. Suas pernas se amoleceram ao ser envolvido por braços fortes e decididos. Havia perdido a luta para Treize há muito tempo.

"Vem, vamos para cama meu valoroso e enfezado guerreiro. Comigo não precisa se fazer de forte o tempo todo". Mal terminou de falar e elevou o corpo menor do chão trazendo-o para um beijo.

Chang circundou a cintura de Treize com as pequenas pernas e se deixou levar para a cama. Para que insistir em mais um combate se estava na cara que iria perder?

_**Algumas horas mais tarde...**_

"Hummm... Hee... ursinho?". Duo com sua voz manhosa e seu corpo ainda quente chamava Heero que fingia dormir.

Como dormir depois de um ato tão maravilhoso como aquele? Como poderia fazer sentindo a cada minuto o corpo ao lado do seu se aninhando, se roçando? Bom, o fingimento acabou justamente por escutar aquele apelido... Ursinho?(3)

Seus olhos se arregalaram e logo estava fitando o rosto sorridente de Duo.

"Ursinho? De onde você tirou isso, Duo?". O olhar estreito de Heero apenas arrancou um risinho do americano.

"Ah Hee-chan... Sabe, em uma comparação estranha... Um urso é arisco, agressivo, tem os pêlos de um tom chocolate, mas... Com suas crias ou seus companheiros... Eles são tão carinhosos, amorosos e...". Falou mexendo nos cabelos castanhos escuros de Heero.

"E?". Estava desconfiado de onde aquele assunto poderia vir a parar.

"E... bem, eles também são loucos por...". Afastou-se um pouco colocando a mão para baixo da cama.

O movimento deixou Heero mais desconfiado ainda. O que aquele baka trançado iria fazer?

Duo voltou com a mão envolta em uma substância que pelo cheiro adocicado, os olhos de Heero se escureceram mais uma vez.

"Sabe Hee-chan... dizem que os ursos também são loucos... por mel... Quer provar um pouco meu ursinho?". Comentou ao passar o mel sobre peito e mamilos, deixando um rastro sobre o abdômen e acabando por envolver o próprio membro com o que restara a substância que era convidativa. Por fim, levou a mão aos lábios e lambeu-a.

Heero acompanhou todo o trajeto daquela mão... Todo o caminho feito por Duo, até seu falo que já estava ereto mais uma vez. Vê-lo se lambuzar de maneira tão sugestiva reacendeu a vontade de tomar novamente aquele corpo.

Em segundos, seus lábios envolveram um dos mamilos, lambendo-o, sugando-o, sentindo o gosto da pele de Duo misturado ao sabor adocicado do mel. Era perfeito! Duo era perfeito!

E mais uma rodada de amor acontecia entre aquelas paredes.

**oOo**

O dia amanhecera lindo. O sol iluminava perfeitamente todo o chalé e a montanha, dando uma vista privilegiada da cidade que ficava bem distante.

Quatre e Trowa foram os primeiros a se levantarem. O clima entre eles estava perfeito. E o loiro estava caprichando no café da manhã, afinal, ali todos deveriam estar famintos, não é mesmo!

Chang logo apareceu na cozinha, com um rosto sonolento e com a mão a esfregando os olhos, mas ao se deparar com grandes olhos azuis a lhe fitar, colocou rapidamente a máscara séria que sempre usava.

"Bom dia! Dormiu bem Wufei?". Um sorridente Quatre lhe perguntava enquanto já preparava uma boa xícara de café para o amigo.

"Bem que eu gostaria, mas alguns barulhos não me deixaram pregar os olhos". Falou sério, arrancando assim um rubor na face do loiro.

Trowa que se encontrava sentado também a mesa, apenas puxou Quatre para perto de si, enlaçando sua cintura e trazendo-o para um beijo intenso. Ao se afastar comentou displicentemente para o chinês.

"Então esta noite você também não conseguirá dormir".

Em seus olhos podia ser notado um brilho ao dizer isto.

Chang apenas sentiu o rosto esquentar, só ficou pior ao escutar o que seu amante ao se fazer presente na cozinha comentou:

"Ele não dormiu por outros motivos... E eu sou o maior causador de sua noite insone".

"TREIZE... Isto é injusto!".

Os risos podiam ser ouvidos preenchendo a cozinha toda, enquanto um chinês muito envergonhado tentava esconder o rosto entre as mãos.

Os risos só cessaram quando escutaram a voz alegre de um determinado americano.

"Que dia maravilhoso, não é mesmo rapazes? E ai, dormiram bem?". Suas palavras finais foram para Chang, já que havia escutado o final da conversa dos amigos.

"Ohh... Ótima noite, Duo... Ótima". Quatre sorriu ao amigo ao dizer essas palavras.

Atrás de Duo logo surgiu Heero, que não se preocupou e logo foi envolvendo a cintura de seu amado de maneira possessiva.

Trowa, Quatre, Chang e Treize olharam a cena e apenas sorriram. Pelo visto tudo estava bem. Até mesmo porque o sorriso nos lábios de Duo, era a prova mais concreta de que ali, entre os dois, agora reinava um perfeito enlace.

O café transcorreu perfeitamente bem.

Risos podiam ser ouvidos por todo o chalé, e cada casal escolheu uma coisa romântica para fazer. Afinal, espaço ali não faltava e cada um queria curtir um pouco de intimidade com seu companheiro.

Treize e Chang foram caminhar, conhecer o local, fazer uma pequena exploração.

Quatre e Trowa resolverão pescar. Ao comprar o chalé, Quatre sabia que na localidade havia uma cachoeira. O antigo dono comentara que as águas eram perfeitas não só para banho, mas também para pesca.

Já Duo e Heero resolveram ficar próximo ao chalé, deitados debaixo de uma frondosa árvore de onde podiam ver o horizonte com seu céu límpido, as nuvens e suas formas. O clima estava perfeito. Duo estava sentado entre as pernas de Heero, com as costas apoiadas contra o tórax quente, envolto nos braços acolhedores de seu amado.

"Hee... ursinho...". Chamou rindo baixinho ao sentir uma pequena pressão em torno de si. O novo apelido não era uma das coisas que Heero mais adorava.

"Baka! Diga...". Falou próximo ao ouvido de Duo que se arrepiou ao escutar a voz rouca tão perto.

"Agora que sei quem é meu admirador secreto... Sentirei falta das rosas... dos bombons, de ser surpreendido...". Aconchegou-se mais nos braços de Heero.

O japonês sorriu ao escutar a forma melosa de falar de seu amante.

"Não sinta... Você sempre receberá uma rosa todas as noites, receberá bombons, receberá meus beijos...".

"Hee...".

"Sim?".

"Você romântico me assusta sabia?". Riu virando o rosto, e um pouco o corpo, para fitar o japonês.

"Baka... Eu sei, mas acostume-se".

"Eu irei... eu irei...".

O beijo que se seguiu foi tenro, repleto de carinho, de amor... Um amor especial.

**oOo The End oOo**

* * *

**(1)** Não pode resisti... Brega? Ahh... deixa ser poh XD  
**(2)** Fala cretina, piada mais ainda, mas que me rendeu risos e mais risos... Fala sério, se ele me fala isto eu digo: É PRA JÁ... XD  
**(3)** Alguém se lembra que em Gundam, tem uma cena com um ursinho? '_pisca um dos olhos'_. E o Heero parece um urso com aquele cabelo e certas atitudes XD

* * *

_Bem... __  
Agradeço as minhas sis, Yoru no Yami pela colaboração, força, incentivo e cobrança; e a Dee-chan pelo grande incentivo e cobrança da fic _XD  
_Vocês duas são sis maravilhosas. Domo arigato._

_Agradeço de coração a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa minha fic. Vou citar aqui algumas pessoas que ao longo deste caminho sempre me presentearam com algum comentário...  
__**São eles:**  
Pipe, Yuradark angel, Bruna apoena, Kitsune Lina, Mey Lyen, Darksoul, Flavia, Hina, Lunne, Chibiusa-chan, Athena Sagara, Goddess of Death GW, Evil Kitsune(momyyy), Tina-Chan, Shanty, Koorime Shinigami, Bela Youkai, Harumi Chan, Saiyo, MaiMai, Blanxe, Nana e Lika_

_Aos demais leitores que não se preocuparam em deixar nem um só coment... Também deixo meus agradecimentos, e espero ver todos vocês comentando em alguma outra fic minha._

_**Beijos  
Litha-chan**_

_Fic finalizada às 20hs, 24.02.2006._


End file.
